Rubí, la joya más bella
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Seto Kaiba es un CEO conocido por su frialdad hacia los demás. Claro que eso podría cambiar al conocer al primo de Yugi, quien a pesar de su discapacidad logra captar la atención del ojiazul. SetoxYami
1. Chapter 1

Rubí, la joya más bella

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 1**

Entró a la lujosa mansión. Voces llegaron hasta sus oídos. No le sorprendió, sin embargo. Su hermano Mokuba siempre traía a sus amigos al lugar.

Esto le molestaba un poco. No podía tener privacidad en su propia casa. Claro que no le diría nada a su hermano. Si él quería rodearse de amigos era su decisión. Él, por su parte, seguiría como siempre, solo.

Era por eso que se había ganado la reputación de insensible, no que le importara. Era la verdad después de todo. No le interesaba socializar ni mucho menos tener amigos. Desde su punto de vista era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Así que ahora lo conocían como Seto Kaiba, el frío CEO.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se concentró en sus acciones.

Caminó con paso lento por los enormes pasillos. Escuchó dos voces. Las reconoció de inmediato, una era de su hermano y la otra era de Yugi, quien era el mejor amigo de Mokuba.

Se detuvo de pronto. Las voces venían de la sala. Sintiendo algo de curiosidad, se acercó.

No se había equivocado, Yugi estaba ahí. Sin embargo, fue otro joven quien llamó su atención. Parecía ser el gemelo de Yugi, con la excepción de algunas diferencias en el cabello. Pero lo más resaltante eran sus ojos carmesí. Solo había una palabra para describirlos, hermosos.

El desconocido joven estaba mirando con atención el duelo que tenían en ese momento Yugi y Mokuba.

-Pongo al Mago Oscuro en modo de ataque… Y creo que gané- habló Yugi.

-No es justo, siempre me ganas!- exclamó el de cabellos negros. El otro solo sonrió. Miró luego al joven de ojos carmesí.

Y para sorpresa de Kaiba, Yugi empezó a mover sus manos, hablándole al joven en lo que él sabía era el lenguaje de señas.

El de ojos carmesí sonrió ligeramente, y respondió también con un movimiento de sus manos.

Kaiba supo de inmediato la respuesta del joven. _"Eres muy bueno en este juego"_, pudo entender el ojiazul.

Sí, él sabía ese lenguaje. Después de todo, como CEO, tenía que tomar en cuenta a todo tipo de personas, y eso incluía también a sordos y mudos.

-Seto! Llegaste temprano!- alzó la mirada al escuchar esto. Miró a su hermano, quien en ese momento le sonreía. No sonrió de vuelta, sin embargo; no le gustaba mostrar esa pequeña curva en sus labios. Así que simplemente asintió.

-Por cierto, no has conocido a Yami!- le dijo el muy alegre chico. Se acercó al joven de ojos carmesí y le tocó el hombro, ganándose la atención de este. Alzó su mano y señaló hacia la puerta, en donde estaba el ojiazul en ese momento.

El joven alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión por unos segundos. Pero luego, sonrió y alzó su mano, en un gesto de saludo.

-Él es Yami, mi primo- habló Yugi. Kaiba asintió nuevamente.

-No puede hablar?- preguntó luego.

-Sí puede… pero perdió la audición desde hace unos años- contestó el de ojos amatista.

-Ya veo. Bueno, espero que no hagan ruido, tengo trabajo que hacer- habló, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-Claro, hermano!- le dijo Mokuba. Kaiba entonces se dio la vuelta, dio varios pasos, pero luego miró atrás.

Yami aún lo estaba mirando.

Sonrió inconscientemente, y alzó sus manos, moviéndolas luego.

"_Gusto en conocerte" _Expresó en señas. La verdad, no sabía por qué había hecho eso… empezando por el hecho de que conocer nuevas personas no era un 'gusto' para él.

Yami lo miró sorprendido, pero luego, sonrió.

"_El gusto es mío" _Contestó.

Mokuba vio esto, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No era común ver a su hermano socializar después de todo.

-Seto- llamó. Su hermano lo miró interrogante.

-Por qué no pasas un tiempo con Yami? Es decir, ustedes tienen casi la misma edad, de seguro él se sentirá más cómodo contigo que con unos niños de 13 años- le dijo.

-Yo no tengo 13 a… - empezó a decir Yugi, pero calló sus palabras al ver el semblante de Mokuba.

-"A Kaiba le haría bien tener un amigo, no?"- se dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Y no solo a Kaiba… a Yami también… Miró al joven, quien solo mostraba confusión en sus ojos al no saber de qué hablaban. Sonrió con algo de tristeza. Yami no tenía muchos amigos… en realidad... no tenía ninguno…

-Ya te lo dije Mokuba, tengo trabajo…-

-Pero hermanoooo… hazlo por mi, si?- le pidió, intentando hacer un puchero. Kaiba solo pudo rodar los ojos. No lo dejaría en paz, verdad?

-Está bien, pero no creo que se sienta muy cómodo conmigo…-

-Tonterías!- interrumpió Mokuba. –Yugi, dile a Yami que vaya con mi hermano- le dijo. El aludido asintió. Miró al de ojos carmesí y nuevamente le habló en señas. Yami parpadeó un par de veces, y miró al CEO con algo de inseguridad. Pero luego, volvió su mirada a Yugi y asintió.

Se levantó luego y caminó hasta donde estaba el ojiazul. Cuando estuvo cerca, habló en señas.

"_No te molesta?"_ preguntó. Kaiba lo miró por unos momentos. Negó luego con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, y después de indicarle a Yami que lo siguiera, se alejó del lugar.

Ambos caminaron por unos segundos. El silencio reinaba, aunque eso en realidad no podía cambiar. Era mejor así, desde el punto de visto del ojiazul. Después de todo él no era de muchas palabras.

Pero de pronto, Kaiba se detuvo.

Miró a Yami.

"_Qué quieres hacer?" _le preguntó. El otro se alzó de hombros, negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

El CEO puso una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Él no era bueno en estas cosas. Es decir, qué se suponía que debían hacer?

Sin embargo, Yami malinterpretó esto como una clara muestra de rechazo. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazarle. Cuantas veces había intentado acercarse a alguien? Muchas. Y cuantas veces lo habían rechazado? Millones.

Odiaba en realidad ser como era. Nadie quería acercarse a un sordo después de todo…

Intentó limpiarse sus lágrimas, sin querer llamar la atención del ojiazul.

Aún así, el CEO de inmediato lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver el repentino cambio en el joven.

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó el mentón de Yami en su mano, obligando al joven a mirarlo.

La sorpresa lo inundó al ver pequeñas gotas de sal acumulándose en los hermosos ojos carmesí. Y por alguna extraña razón… sintió un pequeño dolor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Yami se apartó bruscamente del agarre del ojiazul. Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas nuevamente. Luego, movió sus manos.

"_Lo siento" _Alzó la mirada e intentó sonreír, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero claro, Kaiba sabía que algo le pasaba al joven.

"_Que sucede?" _No sabía por qué… pero… estaba preocupado.

-"Un minuto, preocupado? Y por alguien que acabo de conocer? Ja! Claro que no, no estoy preocupado…"- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Yami mover nuevamente sus brazos.

"_Nada solo… una basura en el ojo" _Le dijo. Bajó la mirada nuevamente. _"De verdad no quiero ser una molestia" _agregó.

El ojiazul se quedó ahí por unos momentos, mirando las acciones del joven. Ahora sus manos estaban juntas, presionándose una contra la otra. Supo de inmediato que el de ojos carmesí estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Su pecho se contrajo. Por qué? No tenía idea… pero por alguna extraña razón el joven se le hacía… tierno…

Puso su mano en el hombro de Yami, quien levantó un poco la mirada. Luego le habló en señas.

"_Nunca podrías ser una molestia" _le dijo. Nunca había dicho algo como eso. Bueno tal vez las palabras no habían salido de su boca… pero, se lo había dicho a alguien, cierto?

No entendía que le estaba sucediendo. En solo minutos había cambiado. No sabía que había pasado con su muy conocida frialdad…

Y sobretodo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Miró al joven, quien tenía una mirada llena de sorpresa… al encontrarse en el repentino abrazo del ojiazul.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: tenía que ser, TENIA QUE SER!! Ejem perdón por esa… ehh reacción, es que no puedo creer que haya publicado otro fic! Por qué no puedo abstenerme!? T.T

Aunque bueno… ya me liberé de una idea que me ha estado atormentando desde hace un buen tiempo(un año para ser exacta) O.o En fin… jeje pobre Yamito como sufre conmigo, ya lo he hecho ciego, inválido, y ahora sordo! o.o Quien diría que es mi personaje favorito! (EL ES MIO!! NADIE PUEDE TOCARLO!! Wueno solo Kaiba… y Yugi… y Bakura… y… ah olvídenlo! xD)

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado esta loca idea! n.n

Hasta la próxima!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 2**

Seto Kaiba miraba el tablero frente a él sin poder creerlo. Había… perdido… Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le había ganado en un juego de ajedrez.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Yami. El de ojos carmesí le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Fue una buena partida" _manifestó. Kaiba simplemente asintió.

-Seto! Ahí estás!- Miró hacia la puerta del lugar al escuchar esto. Su hermano se acercó. Le sonrió a Yami, dirigiendo luego su atención al ojiazul.

-Quería preguntarte algo- le dijo. Kaiba lo miró con desconfianza. Su hermano de nuevo estaba empezando a hacer un puchero…así que lo que iba a preguntarle de seguro era algo que a él no le iba a gustar mucho.

-Podrían Yugi y Yami quedarse a dormir?- preguntó, al ver que el ojiazul no iba a decir nada. Kaiba suspiró al escuchar la petición del chico. De verdad, a él no le gustaba tener visitas. Se le hacía muy molesto.

-Mokuba ya sabes que…-

-Aww Seto no seas malo! Además, te llevas bien con Yami, no? Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por fa…-

-Ya! Está bien- le dijo. Después de todo… el chico no le dejaba mucha opción. Empezando porque no quería escuchar un 'por favor' toda la tarde.

-Gracias Seto! Eres el mejor!- exclamó el muy hiperactivo chico, saliendo de la habitación dando saltos.

-Creí que me había deshecho ya de todo el chocolate que había en la cocina- susurró el ojiazul. Dirigió su atención nuevamente a Yami, quien mostraba en sus ojos mucha confusión.

Suspiró, moviendo sus manos y explicándole al joven.

Yami lo miró sorprendido.

"_Seguro que no es una molestia?" _preguntó. Kaiba no respondió por unos segundos. Era como la quinta vez que Yami insistía con eso de ser 'molestia'. Y sí, en otras circunstancias le era de verdad molesto tener otras personas en su mansión… pero ahora…

"_No vuelvas a usar esa palabra" _le dijo en señas. Yami lo miró. Sus ojos de pronto parecieron algo brillosos. Luego, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y asintió.

Kaiba era la primera persona que le había dicho que su presencia no era molesta.

**III**

Yugi entró a la enorme habitación, encontrando a Mokuba y a Yami mirando una película. Claro, que una con subtítulos, por Yami.

El joven de ojos carmesí había regresado con ambos unas horas atrás, ya que Kaiba había decidido trabajar un poco. Pero por la sonrisa que le había mostrado el joven, podía decir que él y el ojiazul se habían llevado bien.

Miró las dos mochilas en sus manos. Su abuelo había venido minutos atrás a dejarles algo de ropa, ya que iban a quedarse a dormir ahí después de todo.

Se acercó, ganándose la atención de Yami. Señaló las mochilas.

El joven asintió, levantándose de su lugar.

-Ya volvemos Mokuba, vamos a ponernos las pijamas- habló Yugi. El chico asintió, sin siquiera quitar sus ojos del televisor. Al parecer la película era buena.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar. Caminaron hasta la habitación que iba a ocupar Yugi, que sobra decir era muy lujosa.

Cuando llegaron, el de ojos amatista le dio la mochila a Yami.

"_Esta es la tuya" _le dijo luego. Yami asintió, abriéndola luego y buscando su pijama… solo para quedarse congelado al encontrarla.

Yugi sacó la suya. Una simple pijama gris, sin ningún diseño. Miró luego a Yami, notando al fin la palidez de éste.

Tocó el hombro del de ojos carmesí.

"_Esta todo bien?" _Yami no respondió. Lo único que hizo, fue sacar su pijama de su mochila.

Yugi la miró, entendiendo al fin la reacción del joven.

Esa era la pijama que le había regalado el abuelo a Yami para su cumpleaños. Pero el joven nunca la usaba. En realidad, la había traído por estos días en los que iba a quedarse con Yugi y el abuelo solo para que éste último creyera que en realidad sí la usaba.

"_No puedo usar esto" _afirmó Yami, mordiéndose el labio.

"_No puede ser tan malo… además, solo dos personas vamos a verte con ella" _le dijo Yugi. Yami suspiró. No tenía opción, verdad?

Era peor andar solo con sus boxers por toda la mansión.

"_Usa el baño si quieres, yo me cambio aquí" _indicó luego Yugi. El joven suspiró nuevamente, y asintió, caminando hacia el baño que estaba en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró la pijama.

-"Que humillación…"- pensó.

Yugi intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente. Pero estaba cerrada.

-Vamos Yami no puede ser tan malo- susurró. Había estado esperando al joven por casi diez minutos ya. Pero éste al parecer no quería lucir su pijama. –No es para tanto… aunque bueno… Yami ya tiene 17 años así que… por fin!- exclamó de pronto al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Yami se asomó por ella. Pero no salió.

"_No me gusta" _indicó.

"_No es para tanto… además no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre"_

"_Pero me veo muy tonto… no me gusta!" _se quejó el de ojos carmesí.

"_Déjame ver, de seguro no es tan malo" _Yami asintió, abriendo la puerta con lentitud. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. De verdad, esto era vergonzoso.

Yugi lo miró por unos momentos. Rió luego.

"_Pero te ves adorable!" _le dijo.

"_No te burles" _

"_Lo digo enserio"_ insistió, mirando a su primo y más específicamente su muy infantil pijama. Ésta era celeste y tenía ositos por todos lados. Unos acostados en una nube, otros asomándose por una estrella y otros más sosteniendo un globo. Y curiosamente, a pesar de ser un diseño infantil, la pijama le quedaba algo grande al joven, así que sus manos no se veían ni tampoco sus pies.

"_No puedo creer que el abuelo me haya hecho esto" _le dijo a Yugi.

"_Tú la trajiste para empezar"_

"_Pero no solo traje ésta" _

"_Pero fue su regalo de cumpleaños para ti" _Yami bajó la mirada y se alzó de hombros. No tenía caso discutir más el asunto. "_Vamos" _indicó. Y así ambos salieron de la habitación.

Caminaron por los lujosos pasillos del lugar hasta que al fin llegaron a donde estaba Mokuba, quien aún tenía su vista fija en la película.

Se sentaron en el sofá.

"_No se dio cuenta" _le dijo Yugi a Yami, quien solo asintió.

Y así ambos miraron la película, bueno, al menos Yugi la miró. Ya que Yami empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-"Me abrazó…"- pensó, recordando el calor tan confortable que había sentido cuando estuvo tan cerca del ojiazul. –"Por qué…?"- se preguntó. Tal vez, había sentido lástima?

O tal vez, solo había sido un impulso. Además, el castaño se había separado rápidamente de él. Y sin decir nada sobre el asunto, le había indicado que lo siguiera.

-"Si fue solo un impulso"- La tristeza lo inundó, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir cierta incomodidad.

Y no tuvo más opción que levantarse.

Yugi lo miró interrogante.

"_Voy al baño" _indicó. Y así se alejó.

Caminó por unos momentos, no prestando atención a sus alrededores.

Abrió la puerta que él creí era el baño, solo para encontrarse con una habitación normal.

-"Genial… me perdí"- pensó.

**III**

Kaiba caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de su enorme mansión. La verdad, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse.

No podía olvidar sus acciones de hace unas horas.

Él, el frío y orgulloso CEO, había abrazado a aquel joven, Yami. Por qué? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera a su hermano abrazaba. Y con Yami… por qué?

Bueno, al menos no había sido para tanto. Tan pronto se había dado cuenta de sus acciones, se había separado del joven. Y así había ignorado lo sucedido. Pero aún así… no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Y en el hecho de que el joven aún se le hacía… tierno…

Negó con su cabeza. Estaba delirando. Tierno? Nunca, nadie era tierno. Todos eran unos simples perdedores. Y ya, punto. No había nada más que…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al chocar contra algo… o mejor dicho, alguien. Miró a Yami, quien ahora estaba en el suelo.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la muy tierna imagen frente a él.

El joven tenía un fuerte sonrojo cubriéndole sus mejillas, además, lucía una pijama sumamente infantil que lo hacía ver simplemente… inocente. Sin mencionar que le quedaba algo grande, haciéndolo ver aún más lindo. Se veía realmente bien cubierto por un montón de ositos. Adorable en verdad.

Un minuto, de dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

-"Que vergüenza"- pensó Yami. No esperaba encontrarse con el ojiazul. Y ahora, había visto su muy tonta pijama. –"Debe estar riéndose de mí"- Ahora qué pensaría? Que él era extraño? Y si ya no quería volver a acercársele?

Alzó un poco la mirada, solo para sorprenderse al ver a Kaiba ofrecerle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Con inseguridad la tomó, sonrojándose un poco al sentir la suave mano del ojiazul en la suya.

Sin embargo, el toque terminó muy rápido.

"_Lo siento… me perdí" _indicó el joven. Y así, recordó que aún tenía que ir al baño.

Se mordió el labio. De verdad… necesitaba un baño…

"_No sé donde está el baño" _le dijo al ojiazul, esperando que éste le pudiera dar la información que tanto necesitaba.

Kaiba lo miró por unos momentos. No podía negarlo, simplemente le era imposible engañarse… Yami era hermoso…

-"Te estás volviendo loco Kaiba"- se dijo. No podía pensar así, él no era así. Él era frío, insensible y sobretodo antisocial. No estaba en él el ser amable.

Suspiró. Era la segunda vez que veía al joven… y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Miró a Yami, sonriendo ligeramente al ver el semblante de desesperación implantado en su rostro. Pero luego, su seriedad volvió.

"_Sígueme" _le dijo.

**III**

Magi: segundo capítulo… wow eso fue rápido O.o Ni yo me lo creo, actualicé!! xD Jaja sí Yami es la víctima en todos mis fics!! Mwahaha nada mejor que hacerlo sufrir xD aww y su linda pijama!! Jeje no pude evitarlo… simplemente es demasiado tierno!!

Yami: ehh hablando de 'esa' pijama (mira su muuuuuy infantil prenda) puedo quitármela ya?… me siento un poco incóm…

Magi: KAWAII!! (se lanza encima del lindo Yami)

Yami: X.X

Magi: mi ositooooo!! nOn (lo abraza fuertemente)

Yami x.x… no… puedo… respirar…

Magi: tiernoooooooooo!! n.n

Yami: T.T para que me molesto… no va a escucharme… un minuto… no se supone que yo era el sordo? O.o

Magi: n.n Kawaiiness!!

Yami: …. -.-U Tas loca niña… en fin, mejor me despido por ella sino nos vamos a quedar a aquí toda una vida…

Magi: Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!!

Yami: -.- ya ven… ouch… no me abraces tan fuerte!! T.T

Magi: Kawaaaaaaaaii!!

Yami: ¬¬ algo me dice que lo está haciendo a propósito… en fin! nos despedimos ya!

Hasta la próxima

Magi: un minuto… como supiste que lo estaba haciendo a propósito? O.o

Yami: u.u creo que es obvio

Magi: ya se! Tienes el collar del milenio! n.n

Yami: -.- olvídalo

Ahora sí, Matta ne! xD Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 3**

**-**Te gusta verdad?- preguntó el chico.

-No-

**-**Te gusta verdad?- interrogó de nuevo.

-No-

-Ahh sí te gusta, verdad?-

-Que no-

-Te gusta!-

-NO, Mokuba, NO me gusta!- exclamó con enojo el ojiazul. Miró a su hermano, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El menor había entrado a su habitación minutos atrás, y así había dado inicio esa especie de interrogatorio.

-Pero te llevas muy bien con él!- reclamó el chico.

-Error, aparento que me llevo bien con él, porque tú me lo pediste- habló Kaiba.

-No es verdad! Te conozco Seto Kaiba! Sé que Yami te cae 'muy' bien- le dijo. Kaiba simplemente rodó los ojos, intentando concentrarse en la pantalla de su laptop. Miró el reloj, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana.

-No deberías estar durmiendo?- preguntó, intentando evadir el tema.

-No es eso de lo que estamos hablando. Anda hermano, invítalo a salir, siiiii?- le dijo el de cabellos negros. –Además, ya han pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo viste- agregó.

-Y eso qué?-

-No lo extrañas?- preguntó.

-Claro que no- mintió el CEO. La verdad… sí extrañaba un poco al joven. Pero por supuesto, no iba a admitirlo.

-Hermanooooo simplemente invítalo a salir! Eso es todo- pidió el menor. Kaiba suspiró.

-Si lo hago… me dejas en paz?- preguntó. Mokuba sonrió triunfante.

-Claro!-

-Está bien- declaró. Su hermano sonrió aún más, si eso era posible.

-Genial! Y ya verás hermano, un día me lo agradecerás!- exclamó el menor. Kaiba no dijo nada más.

Su hermano entonces caminó hasta la puerta. Pero antes de seguir habló.

-Hermano- dijo, captando la atención del ojiazul. –Eres la única persona aparte de su familia que se ha acercado a él- agregó. Y después de dirigirle al CEO una pequeña sonrisa, salió del lugar.

Kaiba miró con sorpresa el lugar donde había estado su hermano segundos atrás.

-Así que por eso repetías tantas veces que eras una molestia- susurró.

La verdad, sí quería invitarlo a salir. El joven simplemente había logrado llamar su atención, aún sin palabras.

**III**

Yugi entró en la sala. Sonrió ligeramente al ver a Yami en el sofá, mirando televisión.

Su primo era en verdad una persona admirable. A pesar de todo, había podido seguir adelante.

Los que solían ser sus amigos lo habían abandonado, alegando que era una verdadera carga tener a alguien como Yami dentro del grupo.

De hecho, recordaba muy bien el estado en el que había quedado el joven al enterarse de que no volvería a escuchar nunca más. Yami había pasado por una larga depresión, hasta que poco a poco fue recuperando sus fuerzas. Su problema de la audición parecía ser grave, ya que ni siquiera los audífonos de sordos le habían ayudado.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Yami una vez más, y luego fue hasta la puerta.

La abrió, encontrándose con Seto Kaiba.

-Kaiba? Umm necesitas algo?- preguntó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que el ojiazul se aparecía por esos rumbos.

-Está Yami?- interrogó el ojiazul. Yugi lo miró por unos segundos. La verdad, no entendía para qué el CEO querría ver a su primo.

-"Tal vez… sí se llevaron bien después de todo"- pensó Yugi.

-Podría saber para qué quieres verlo?- preguntó. En realidad, preguntaba solo porque no quería que el ojiazul lastimara a su primo. Era lo menos que necesitaba. Así que simplemente quería estar seguro.

-Por qué debería decírtelo?- Yugi lo miró. El ojiazul no iba a contestar al parecer. Suspiró.

-Voy a decirle que estás aquí- le dijo, dándose la vuelta y entrando en la casa. Encontró a Yami en el mismo lugar en el sofá.

Se acercó. El joven alzó la mirada al notar su presencia.

"_Te esperan en la puerta"_ le indicó. Yami lo miró sorprendido.

"_Quien?" _preguntó.

-Kaiba- pronunció Yugi. Miró luego como Yami parecía aún más sorprendido, al entender el nombre del ojiazul.

Se puso en pie, aún notándose la sorpresa en sus ojos. No creía que el castaño de verdad estuviera ahí. Es decir, para qué querría verlo?

Caminó hasta la puerta. Y ahí estaba el CEO, Yugi no había mentido.

Se acercó con algo de inseguridad. Jamás pensó que volvería a ver al ojiazul.

Kaiba lo miró. Por alguna extraña razón para él, su corazón pareció dar un giro al ver de nuevo a Yami, quien esta vez no lucía una pijama infantil, sino una simple camisa blanca con una pantaloneta azul. Una verdadera lástima, ya que en verdad se veía adorable con su tierna pijama.

Negó con su cabeza. No podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos. Estaba ahí solo porque Mokuba se lo había pedido… verdad?

"_Necesitas algo?" _Miró que Yami le preguntaba. Asintió luego.

"_Quería saber si…" _Se detuvo. Esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. "_Si quieres ir a cenar conmigo" _finalizó.

Yami se quedó sin hacer nada por unos segundos. No podía estar hablando enserio… o sí?

Para que querría salir con alguien como él? Lo único que haría sería aburrirlo.

Bajó la mirada. Tal vez… Kaiba era diferente a… ellos…

Se mordió el labio. Había aprendido a no esperar nada bueno de los demás, así que esto en verdad era una sorpresa.

"_Estás seguro? No quiero molestarte" _le dijo. El ojiazul hizo una mueca de fastidio. De nuevo con eso de ser 'molestia'.

"_Que te había dicho sobre usar esa palabra?" _señaló. Yami lo miró, por segunda vez sus ojos parecieron brillosos. No podía creer que alguien se interesara en él.

Sin poder evitarlo, la felicidad del momento lo obligó a lanzarse en los brazos del ojiazul. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo contra el pecho del más alto.

Kaiba se quedó congelado por unos segundos, pero luego, para su propio asombro, cubrió el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. A decir verdad, esa pequeña muestra de afecto se sentía… bien.

Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos, hasta que Yami al fin decidió separarse.

Miró al ojiazul y sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que nuevamente el corazón del CEO diera un salto.

-Entonces… quieres?- preguntó. Se dio cuenta al segundo que no había utilizado el lenguaje de señas. Sin embargo, Yami asintió.

-A las seis de la tarde, está bien?- preguntó entonces. Al parecer el joven sabía leer los labios. Pero ésta vez, Yami lo miró con confusión.

"_Solo entiendo frases pequeñas" _le explicó luego.

"_Te parece bien a las seis de la tarde?" _repitió.

Yami sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Se le hacía difícil creer que en verdad iba a salir con alguien que no fuera de su familia.

"_Bien, entonces vendré por ti a esa hora" _le dijo. El joven asintió nuevamente.

Y por segunda vez abrazó al ojiazul, quien no opuso resistencia.

Luego, para mayor asombro del CEO, el de ojos carmesí le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se separó nuevamente.

"_Gracias" _señaló. Se alejó luego, y antes de entrar a la casa, alzó su mano en señal de despedida.

El ojiazul se quedó ahí por unos momentos. Qué había pasado con su frialdad? Al parecer ésta se había dado unas vacaciones.

-Tal vez algún día de verdad te lo agradezca, Mokuba- susurró.

**III**

"_Tranquilízate… qué fue lo pasó?" _le preguntó Yugi al muy feliz Yami, quien no dejaba de sonreír. No era común verlo así.

"_Me invitó a salir!" _explicó el de ojos carmesí. Yugi lo miró incrédulo por unos segundos. Kaiba… había invitado a salir a Yami? Es decir, era Kaiba! El frío e insensible Kaiba!

"_Enserio?" _Yami asintió de inmediato. Yugi lo observó con seriedad… pero luego, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"_Estoy feliz por ti"_ le dijo con sinceridad. Era realmente reconfortante ver a su primo tan feliz. Tal vez... Kaiba de verdad estaba haciendo esto porque quería. Además, que otras razones podría tener?

"_Algo me dice que te gusta" _señaló Yugi. Yami lo miró, serio esta vez. Un pequeño sonrojo empezó a cubrir sus mejillas. "_Lo sabía!" _le dijo el menor, riendo.

"_Yo nunca dije que sí" _

"_Creo que es un poco obvio… empezando porque estás demasiado feliz" _le dijo divertido el chico.

Yami sonrió. Tal vez… sí le gustaba Kaiba. Pero… el ojiazul jamás se fijaría en él.

Su semblante de pronto se tornó triste. Alejó su mirada de la de Yugi, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazarle.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos rodearle. Era Yugi, quien lo sonreía con cierta tristeza.

"_Jamás se fijará en mí… en alguien como yo" _afirmó. Sin poder contenerlas más, dejó libres sus lágrimas.

Yugi simplemente lo dejó llorar. No podía hacer mucho más que eso.

Se separó luego de su primo.

"_Olvida eso. Vas a salir y eso es suficiente razón para que estés feliz" _le dijo.

Yami lo miró por unos segundos. Limpió sus lágrimas luego y sonrió.

Yugi tenía razón. Tenía ya una razón suficiente para sentirse bien.

"_Aunque… no sé qué ponerme. No quiero verme fuera de lugar" _manifestó. El menor sonrió.

"_Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso" _le dijo.

**III**

Magi: ahí está, una sorprendentemente rápida actualización O.o Al menos para mí xD Y bueno, lo del asunto de Yami leyendo los labios, frases cortas y nombres nada más. Lo demás es todo por señas n.n Aunque se supone que Yamito ya debería manejar eso… pero bue, digamos que nunca aprendió Jeje en fin, gracias a Lady Seika Lerki por la sugerencia n.n

Hmm a ver que más… Creo que eso sería todo por ahora O.o

Gracias a **Deltalight, fussili, Lady Seika Lerki, Yami Rosenkreuz, Aya-SXY, rosalind **por sus reviews en el segundo capítulo! nOn

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 4**

"_Te ves bien!__" _señaló Yugi.

"_No estoy seguro" _manifestó Yami, mirando luego el espejo frente a él. Se sentía un poco… incómodo, vistiendo esos muy ajustados pantalones de cuero, sin mencionar la también ajustada camisa roja carmesí, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, los cuales estaban delineados con kohl. No podía decir que se veía del todo mal, pero en realidad no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de prendas.

-Tonterías Yami!- exclamó Yugi. Lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo luego a salir del baño.

Lo miró luego.

"_Te ves genial. No lo niegues" _le dijo. Yami sonrió ligeramente.

"_Tú crees que le guste?" _preguntó el ojos carmesí, obviamente refiriéndose a Kaiba.

"_Claro que le gustará… pareces modelo" _Rió luego. Yami se sonrojó ligeramente. No se veía 'tan' bien… o si?

"_Crees que al abuelo no le moleste que salga sin su permiso?" _preguntó de pronto. El anciano se había ido desde la mañana a ver una nueva exhibición en el museo. Y aún no había regresado.

"_Por supuesto que no. De seguro estará feliz por ti, ya verás" _contestó el más bajo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Saltó de pronto al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Miró a Yami, quien lo observaba con confusión.

"_Ya está aquí" _avisó, riendo nuevamente al ver el semblante nervioso del joven. _"Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien" _le dijo. Yami asintió con inseguridad. Solo esperaba que de verdad todo saliera bien. Lo menos que quería era arruinar la noche.

Sintió de nuevo a Yugi tomar su muñeca, guiándolo hasta la puerta del frente. Su nerviosismo aumentó. Y si a Kaiba no le gustaba cómo lucía? O si solo venía a decir que ya no tenía tiempo para salir a cenar con él? O que tal si…

Miró a Yugi, al sentir al menor sacudirlo suavemente.

-Despiertaaaa!- exclamó el de ojos amatista. Suspiró al ver la inseguridad en los ojos de su primo. –Tranquilo Yami- le dijo. El aludido se mordió el labio. No podía sentirse tranquilo.

Miró confundido a Yugi, al verlo alejarse. El menor se dio la vuelta, suspirando nuevamente al mirar que Yami no había hecho nada.

"_Abre la puerta. No estará esperándote toda la noche" _le dijo. Después, desapareció de la vista del joven.

Yami miró luego la puerta. Alzó su mano, y aún sintiéndose nervioso la abrió.

Su pecho se contrajo al ver a Kaiba, quien en ese momento estaba mirando hacia la calle. Salió de la casa tímidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Este movimiento pareció ganarse la atención del ojiazul, ya que miró hacia el frente, encontrándose en el camino con Yami.

Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en el joven. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, los cuales estaban perfectamente delineados, haciéndolos ver aún más exóticos. Luego miró la muy ajustada ropa de Yami. Una camisa roja y unos pantalones de cuero cubrían su cuerpo. No había pensado que el joven era de esos gustos. No que fueran malos claro, de hecho… le quedaban muy bien.

Miró luego al joven alzar su mano, en un gesto de saludo. Y dios, esa simple acción lo hizo verse aún más hermoso de lo que ya se veía.

Un minuto… hermoso?

-"Es oficial, te estás volviendo loco"- se dijo el CEO. La verdad, no sabía por qué estaba ahí. A él no le gustaba salir. A lo único que iba era a las cenas de negocios, nada más.

"_Te ves bien" _Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al entender el comentario del de ojos carmesí. A su parecer no era para tanto, un simple pantalón negro con una camisa azul marino de botones. No, definitivamente no era para tanto… en cambio, en lo que se refería a Yami…

"_Tú también te ves bien" _le dijo. Sin embargo, se quedó congelado al entender lo que había dicho. Sí, era de verdad oficial, se estaba volviendo loco…

-Vamos- habló, intentando ignorar sus pensamientos. Yami asintió, siguiéndolo luego hasta la limosina.

Sonrió ligeramente en agradecimiento al ver al ojiazul abrirle la puerta.

Entró luego en el lujoso automóvil. El CEO hizo lo mismo segundos después.

Y así la limosina empezó a moverse.

Yami se mordió el labio. Solo esperaba no aburrir a Kaiba. Pero no estaba seguro, ya que según sus ex amigos, su sola presencia aburría.

Tembló involuntariamente al sentir algo de frío.

-"Mi chaqueta!"- pensó. Genial, la había dejado. Buen comienzo.

Suspiró, debía calmarse. Todo iba a salir bien… es decir, qué podría pasar? De pronto, a su mente vinieron mil imágenes de las cosas malas que podrían pasar. Bien, ahora hasta su mente parecía estar en su contra. Sus nervios aumentaron. Miró de reojo a Kaiba, encontrándolo muy tranquilo mirando por la ventana.

-"Solo cálmate… no hay necesidad de estar nervioso. Aunque esta sea tu primera salida en… años. Genial, eso no me ayudó mucho"-

Kaiba dirigió su atención a Yami, al escuchar un suspiro del joven. Alzó una ceja. Al parecer el de ojos carmesí estaba teniendo una especie de batalla interna.

Miró de pronto un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del más bajo. Tal vez… tenía frío?

Volvió su atención a la chaqueta negra que descansaba en sus brazos. No la estaba usando…

La tomó entonces en su mano, y en silencio se la ofreció al joven. Yami lo miró sorprendido. Pero luego sonrió y con timidez tomó la prenda.

"_Gracias" _señaló luego. El ojiazul simplemente asintió. Miró luego cómo el joven se la ponía, solo para sonreír ligeramente al notar que le quedaba un poco grande.

De pronto, la limosina se detuvo. Estaban frente a un lujoso restaurante.

El ojiazul salió del automóvil, notando de inmediato que de hecho sí estaba haciendo frío. Esperó entonces a que Yami saliera para cerrar la puerta del auto.

El de ojos carmesí miró el lugar. De nuevo lo invadieron los nervios al ver que era en realidad uno muy lujoso, casual pero lujoso. Caminó luego al lado del ojiazul.

Ambos entraron en solo segundos. De inmediato, un mesero se acercó a ellos. Miró cómo Kaiba le decía algo, pero no le puso mucha atención. Estaba mirando el lugar con admiración. Era enorme, y estaba lleno de personas.

Sintió luego como el ojiazul empezaba a caminar. Hizo entonces lo mismo. Sin embargo, sintió de pronto un empujón. Se hizo a un lado, mirando cómo una joven castaña tomaba su lugar, y agarraba el brazo del ojiazul.

La sensación de rechazo se hizo paso en él. Miró con tristeza cómo la joven le hablaba animadamente a Kaiba. Él no podía hacer eso…

Bajó la mirada. Solo esperaba que la joven terminara de 'saludar' al ojiazul pronto.

-Y qué haces aquí Seto?- preguntó la castaña.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Gardner. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a buscar mi mesa- habló con frialdad el CEO, intentando soltarse del agarre de la joven, sin éxito.

-Pero Seto, por qué no te quedas a cenar conmigo. Viniste solo después de todo- le dijo. El ojiazul de inmediato buscó a Yami con la mirada, solo para encontrarlo a unos metros de ahí, mirando al suelo. Su pecho se contrajo al ver el semblante de tristeza del joven.

-Te equivocas, no vine solo- afirmó. Se soltó al fin, y caminó luego hasta donde estaba Yami. Tocó el hombro del joven, quien alzó la mirada. Sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que el corazón del CEO diera un giro. Dios, como amaba esa sonrisa…

-"Amar? AMAR! No claro que no… nunca"- pensó el ojiazul, intentando negarlo.

-Vamos- le dijo. Yami asintió, pero pronto, se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules de la misma joven castaña que estaba hablando con Kaiba.

-Así que viniste con él- habló, mirando con rencor al de ojos carmesí. –Quien eres y cómo conoces a Seto-chan?- le preguntó. Sin embargo, el joven no dijo nada. –No me escuchaste?- interrogó la castaña, alzando un poco la voz.

-Ya fue suficiente Gardner. Él es Yami y es… un amigo- contestó el CEO.

-No puede hablar por él mismo?- preguntó la castaña. Kaiba rodó los ojos. De todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado, por qué tenía que haber sido exactamente con ella?

-Es sordo. Ya? Ahora si nos disculpas, vamos a buscar nuestra mesa- afirmó. Tomó luego al joven de la muñeca y caminó, alejándose de la joven, quien miraba a Yami con odio.

-Nunca he podido salir con Seto… y viene alguien como él y lo logra con facilidad. Pero ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes con mi Seto- susurró, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su mesa.

Mientras tanto, Kaiba y Yami ya estaban por fin en su mesa, la cual estaba en la esquina, así que era algo más privada que las demás.

"_Quien era ella?" _preguntó Yami. La verdad… no le había gustado para nada que la joven se acercara tanto al ojiazul.

Suspiró. Al parecer de verdad le gustaba el CEO.

"_La molestia más grande que pueda existir" _contestó el castaño. Yami sonrió ligeramente. Ahora estaba más tranquilo.

Miró luego el menú. Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de confusión, al encontrarse solo con un montón de nombres que no conocía.

Qué debía hacer? No quería quedar mal frente al ojiazul.

Alzó la mirada, notando que Kaiba ni siquiera había abierto el menú. Al parecer él ya sabía lo que iba a ordenar.

"_Tomas vino?" _miró que le preguntaba. Se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza. Miró luego el menú, y se dio por vencido.

"_No sé qué pedir" _le dijo al fin, avergonzado. Sin embargo, al castaño no pareció importarle.

"_Puede escoger por ti si quieres" _afirmó. Yami sonrió y asintió. No había sido tan malo como esperaba.

Se limitó luego a mirar sus alrededores, solo para notar cómo muchas de las personas los estaban viendo. Bajó la mirada. De seguro miraban las raras señas que hacía con sus manos.

Se sintió incómodo. De verdad, no quería ser una molestia para el ojiazul.

Miró luego al mesero. No le dio importancia, Kaiba iba a ordenar por él después de todo.

Y así pasó el tiempo.

Comieron luego en silencio. Las miradas de las personas se habían retirado tiempo atrás, para la gratitud de Yami.

En algunos minutos, ambos habían terminado con la cena.

"_Te gustó?" _preguntó el ojiazul. Yami asintió.

"_Gracias" _agregó. Kaiba pagó la cuenta y así ambos salieron del lugar.

La limosina estaba esperándolos afuera. Subieron a ella.

El viaje fue silencioso.

Yami miró de pronto al ojiazul. Estaba algo cansado y tenía ganas de recostarse contra el CEO. Pero, qué pensaría el castaño?

Con timidez, se acercó un poco. Miró de nuevo al ojiazul, quien al parecer no notó el pequeño movimiento. Con mucha inseguridad, recostó su cabeza contra el hombro del castaño.

Pero se separó de inmediato, al sentir un movimiento de sorpresa por parte del CEO.

"_Lo siento" _se disculpó. Bajó la mirada, esperando no haber arruinado la noche.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa lo inundó al sentir un brazo del ojiazul alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo luego.

Lo miró, encontrándose con los ojos azules del otro. Sonrió ligeramente al no encontrar ninguna muestra de rechazo. Así que se recostó contra el ojiazul con más tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, llegaron muy pronto.

El castaño fue el primero en salir. Yami suspiró, saliendo luego del vehículo.

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa del primo de Yami.

"_Gracias, fue estupendo" _manifestó el de ojos carmesí. Y de nuevo mostró en sus labios esa tierna sonrisa.

Y nuevamente, una sensación extraña inundó al ojiazul. De pronto surgieron las ganas de… besar al joven.

Miró los ojos carmesí de Yami, y de inmediato se perdió en ellos.

Sin ser siquiera conciente de sus acciones, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven, quien colocó sus manos en el pecho del castaño.

Sus rostros se acercaron. Yami cerró sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus labios estaban ya a solo unos milímetros de tocarse.

-"Un segundo… que demonios estás haciendo!"- exclamó en su mente el ojiazul.

Se alejó de inmediato del joven.

"_No me lo agradezcas, no fue nada" _le dijo, aún sin creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Él era Seto Kaiba! El frió e insensible CEO!

Yami sonrió, separándose por completo del ojiazul.

"_Nos vemos después entonces" _señaló. Kaiba simplemente asintió. Notó entonces que Yami aún tenía puesta su chaqueta. Iba a pedírsela, pero se detuvo. Si Yami se la quedaba… tendría que volver por ella luego, no? Y eso significaba que tendría que volver a ver al joven…

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a Yami abrazarle. Y nuevamente el joven besó su mejilla.

Se separó luego.

"_De verdad, muchas gracias" _le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta. Y después de sonreírle una vez más, entró en la casa.

Cerró la puerta.

La felicidad se apoderó entonces de él. El ojiazul de verdad había estado a punto de besarlo!

Se dejó caer lentamente.

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: otro capítulo n.n La verdad no pensaba escribirlo hoy, ayer fue el peor día de mi vida así que ya se imaginan, no tenía ánimos de nada, pero bue, siempre me salió el capítulo o.O Nada mejor que escribir para olvidarse de los problemas…

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegró mucho leerlos nOn

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 5**

Trabajaba, como siempre lo hacía. Solo que ésta vez, tenía un objetivo. Un muy simple fin, sacarse a ese joven de la mente. No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior. ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer algo tan tonto como eso? ¿Besar a Yami?

Bueno, no podía negar que por unos segundos de verdad había querido hacerlo. Pero la verdad era que no pensaba aprovecharse del joven. Claro que no.

Suspiró. Que excusa tan inútil había inventado.

Por lo que había visto, a Yami no le había molestado en lo absoluto, así que mirando la situación con algo de lógica, no era aprovecharse del adolescente. Aunque él fuera unos... cuatro o cinco años mayor, ¿tal vez? Porque el joven no parecía siquiera mayor de edad. Aunque bueno, Mokuba había dicho que Yami era casi de su edad. Pero, conociendo al chico, era muy posible que hubiera mentido respecto a eso.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacó entonces a la vista su celular.

-Señor Kaiba- habló de un inmediato una mujer. Su voz era reconocible para el ojiazul. Era su secretaria.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó de mala gana. No estaba de humor para reuniones sorpresa o problemas en su compañía.

-Llamó el señor Gardner para avisar que no va poder asistir a la cita que tenían programada para hoy- habló la mujer, sin siquiera inmutarse. Al parecer, ya estaba acostumbrada al mal humor de su jefe.

Kaiba se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Claro, como lo había olvidado. Tenía una reunión de negocios esa tarde, con uno de los hombres más adinerados de Japón.

-¿Cuál es la nueva fecha?- preguntó luego. Era obvio que el hombre había cambiado entonces de día.

-No hay cambio de fecha, su hija lo reemplazará esta vez- afirmó la mujer.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Kaiba solo pudo hacer una muy clara e inconsciente mueca de desagrado.

¿Tenía que pasar toda la tarde con Tea Gardner?

**III**

¡¡Que Kaiba, qué!!- exclamó Yugi, mirando con sorpresa a su primo, a quien se le notaba a simple vista el rayo de felicidad que atravesaba sus ojos. "_¿Enserio? ¿De verdad casi…? "_

Yami asintió ante la pregunta. Decir que estaba feliz era muy poco comparado a lo que ahora sentía. Aunque era extraño que estuviera alegre por algo que había sucedido con una persona a la que había conocido tan solo días atrás.

-Yami… es… ¡genial!- habló Yugi. "_¡Le gustas!" _agregó en señas. El mayor se sonrojó muy levemente ante este comentario. Negó luego con la cabeza.

"_No creo" _afirmó.

"_¡Pero casi te besa! ¿Por qué otra razón lo habría hecho?" _preguntó el de ojos amatista. Yami no respondió. Yugi tenía algo de razón… pero también cabía la posibilidad de que el ojiazul lo hubiera hecho por un simple impulso. Después de todo, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se había alejado de inmediato.

Suspiró, mirando luego sus alrededores. Estaba en la sala. De hecho iba camino hacia la puerta del frente cuando Yugi lo detuvo.

Ya había entrado la tarde. La noche anterior, había llegado para encontrarse solo con su abuelo, quien le había dicho que Yugi había salido con sus amigos.

Suspiró nuevamente. Amigos… ya no recordaba lo que era tener amistades. Pero bueno, no debía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía otros asuntos que resolver. Miró entonces la chaqueta que estaba sobre su hombro, ya que no podía tenerla en su mano pues tenía que hablarle a Yugi. Había olvidado devolvérsela a Kaiba la noche anterior.

Alzó sus ojos.

"_Voy a devolvérsela" _le dijo a Yugi. Su primo asintió.

"_¿Quieres que te acompañe?" _preguntó. El joven negó con la cabeza. En realidad apenas recordaba el camino a la mansión de Kaiba, pero aún así quería ir solo. ¿Por qué? En realidad no estaba muy seguro.

"_Volveré pronto" _aseguró, caminando fuera de la sala.

Llegó al fin a la puerta y miró a Yugi.

"_Está bien. Solo cuídate" _aconsejó el menor. Yami asintió levemente y en unos segundos salió de la casa.

Caminó con algo de rapidez por las calles. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de ver nuevamente al CEO. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Bueno, debía admitir que el ojiazul le gustaba.

Se sonrojó levemente ante este pensamiento. Pero no iba a negarlo.

Alzó la mirada. Tenía que estar seguro de hacia donde iba, sino terminaría perdiéndose y eso era lo que menos quería, ya que, obviamente no podía pedir direcciones.

Al menos ahora tenía un poco más de independencia. Antes, ni siquiera lo dejaban salir a la calle solo. Ni aún al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Su madre siempre se había mostrado muy protectora desde que él había perdido la audición. Pero al parecer, con los años había aprendido que estaba bien darle un poco de libertad. Después de todo, él era sordo, no inválido.

Y aunque las cosas habían cambiado sin duda, había intentando vivir como cualquier otro adolescente. Difícil, claro que sí. Pero al menos lo hacía sonreír de vez en cuando.

Y ahora, de verdad sentía la necesidad de sonreír. El solo hecho de pensar en Kaiba dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, lo había conocido tan solo días atrás, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien estar cerca de alguien. Era diferente. Más... especial.

Sonrió ligeramente, tomando la chaqueta en sus manos, al ver por fin la enorme mansión. Su corazón por alguna extraña razón empezó a acelerarse.

Cruzó la calle que lo separaba de la lujosa casa. Para su suerte no pasaban muchos carros en ese momento así que llegó al otro lado con facilidad.

Se acercó sin ser notado por los guardias. Y al fin se asomó por entre los altos portones.

Su corazón se aceleró aún más al ver al ojiazul afuera. Pero luego, todo se derrumbó.

El CEO miró la limosina frente a él. Y de ella, salió una chica. La misma que había llegado a saludarlo la noche anterior.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su corazón se quebrara en pedazos, sino el abrazo tan cariñoso que la joven le dio al ojiazul, y el cálido beso en la mejilla.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, la joven comenzó a hablarle animadamente al CEO. Y de nuevo llegó aquel pensamiento. Él no podía hacer eso.

-"Pero... pensé que ella era una molestia"- pensó Yami, mirando con tristeza la escena a lo lejos. No iba a negarlo, el ojiazul estaba mejor así. Y al parecer ambos iban a salir juntos, ya que estaban vestidos para la ocasión.

Se dio la vuelta entonces, caminando con derrota hacia la casa de su primo. ¿Para qué quedarse ahí si era obvio que el ojiazul estaba ocupado?

-"La única molestia aquí... soy yo"- se dijo. Sí, era bastante obvio. Mokuba había convencido a Kaiba para que pasara tiempo con él. Pero en realidad era una tortura para el ojiazul. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Y sobretodo, ¿por qué había pensado que al fin era de importancia para alguien?

Es decir, solo había que mirar a esa chica, era linda, al parecer millonaria, y podía hablar. Él en cambio, no venía de una familia con mucho dinero, no era para nada guapo y no podía escuchar ni mucho menos contestar. ¿Que tenía de entretenido pasar el tiempo con él?

De seguro, la noche anterior, había sido la más aburrida en la vida de Kaiba.

Su corazón se encogió ante este pensamiento. Pero, por más dolorosa que fuera, era la verdad. Ya muchas personas le habían dicho lo aburrido y tormentoso que era estar con él, ¿por qué simplemente no lo aceptaba y ya?

Alzó la mirada, observando los vidrios de las tiendas por las que pasaba. Intentó concentrarse en eso y olvidarse de lo que había visto.

Pero, como siempre, las cosas salieron en su contra.

Se detuvo, mirando a través del vidrio una revista. En la portaba, estaba la fotografía de Kaiba. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al leer el encabezado, el cual decía, 'El soltero más codiciado del momento. ¿Habrá una hermosa chica que sea capaz de robar su corazón?'

Bajó la mirada entonces. Y no pudo resistirlo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras de otra. ¿Por qué se había hecho falsas ilusiones?

Empezó a correr, deseando encerrarse en su habitación y llorar libremente. Sí, era patético, pero su corazón le dolía y no podía evitarlo.

No podía creer que en solo minutos todo diera un giro tan deprimente.

Por fin, para su gran alivio, llegó a casa de su primo.

Entró de golpe, encontrándose con Yugi, quien de inmediato se notó preocupado.

"_¿Qué pasó? Estás bien?" _preguntó. No había esperado que Yami regresara tan pronto, pero sobretodo, en esas condiciones.

El joven no contestó, simplemente siguió con su camino, pasando al lado de su primo y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Sus apresurados pasos podían oírse por todo el lugar.

Entró a su habitación y cerró con llave la puerta, asegurándose así que nadie entraría. Quería y necesitaba estar solo.

Se dejó caer al fin en la cama. Inconscientemente, tomó la chaqueta en sus manos y la colocó cerca de su rostro. El olor a colonia llegó hasta su nariz, recordándole al CEO de inmediato. Abrazó con fuerza la prenda, deseando que el ojiazul estuviera ahí. Pero no, ese deseo no se cumpliría. Cerró sus ojos, y un par de lágrimas cayeron.

**III**

-Y entonces yo le dije que así no eran las cosas, pero ella ni siquiera me escuchó, ¿puedes creerlo? Es decir, yo creo que la situación era bastante obvia y por eso...- Dejó de escuchar a la chica, rodando sus ojos en aburrimiento. Dioses, esa joven de verdad no tenía nada interesante que decir. De su boca solo salían miles de estupideces.

La miró por unos momentos, deseando que fuera alguien más quien estuviera sentado ahí.

Sí, ese alguien era obviamente Yami. Y sí, no había podido dejar de pensar en él.

Con Yami era todo diferente. La noche anterior no había sentido aburrimiento ni por un solo segundo. El joven simplemente lograba captar su atención aún sin palabras. En cambio ahora, estaba a punto de dormirse en medio restaurante. Había pensado que estaban ahí para hablar de negocios, no para que la castaña le contara toda su vida, la cual, para él, no era nada interesante.

Solo esperaba que todo terminara pronto, aunque, por lo que veía, las cosas no estaban ni cerca de terminar.

Bueno, al menos podría distraerse en sus pensamientos.

Tenía que ir por su chaqueta. Aunque sería hasta el día siguiente. Mala noticia, puesto que quería ver a Yami. Sí, para qué negarlo? Quería ver al joven y eso era todo. La chaqueta desde el principio había sido una simple excusa.

-Y entonces le dije que no porque todo estaba... ¿Seto me estás escuchando?- preguntó la joven.

Y ahí terminó la paciencia del CEO. Ya no aguantarpia estar ahí un solo minuto más. Se levantó de su lugar, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de la chica.

-Pensé que esto era de negocios. Pero ya veo que no, así que no le veo sentido quedarme aquí- le dijo.

-Pero Seto...-

-Pero nada- habló el ojiazul. Llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó varios billetes, poniéndolos luego en la mesa. -Con eso alcanzará- En realidad quería decirle algo como 'por cierto, eres una molestia, ¿lo sabías?', pero se contuvo, intentando mantener algo de cortesía. -Nos vemos después, Gardner-

Y después de esas palabras, salió del lujoso restaurante, dejando a una muy indignada joven en una de las mesas.

De inmediato sintió alivio. Al fin se había librado de eso. Si hubiera sabido que era tan sencillo, lo habría hecho horas atrás.

Subió a su limosina. Ahora solo tendría que decidir si ir a la casa de Yugi, o esperar al día siguiente. Miró el cielo, aún no había anochecido. Tal vez podría ir, porque a decir verdad, no sabría si podría pasar esa tarde y noche sin ver a Yami.

Dioses, ese joven estaba tomando demasiada importancia en su vida, y muy rápidamente. Y lo peor, o mejor, no estaba seguro, era que ese hecho no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Con ese pensamiento al fin se decidió.

-A la casa de Yugi Motou- le ordenó al chofer. La limosina entonces empezó a moverse.

Las imágenes empezaron a ir y venir a través de la ventana. Y de pronto, le vino un pensamiento. ¿Era correcto simplemente llegar por su chaqueta? No era mejor comprarle algo a Yami? Sí, sería más cortés de su parte.

Ahora la pregunta era que comprar. No tenía mucho tiempo después de todo.

Minuto, desde cuando le importaban esas cosas? Regalos? Él nunca se había caracterizado por esas cursilerías. De hecho, no le gustaban para nada. Eran tontas.

Pero, aun así, no podía llegar con la manos vacías...

Bueno, tal vez solo un pequeño regalo.

Miró por la ventana, pensando qué hacer. Cuando un lugar saltó a su vista. De inmediato lo supo, ahí estaba lo que debía comprarle al joven. Claro, era perfecto.

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le ordenó al chofer que se detuviera.

**III**

Magi: terminé al fin! nOn Ya era hora de que actualizara este fic

¡Gracias a **Aya-SXY, fussili, Deltalight, rosalind, Yami Rosenkreuz y Yami224 **por sus reviews en capítulo 4! n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 6**

Yugi suspiró, mirando en silencio la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su primo. El joven se había encerrado ahí toda la tarde y no había salido aún. El chico de ojos amatista había intentado dejarlo solo, puesto que al parecer eso era lo que Yami quería. Pero ahora, tenía que entrar. 

Al menos no sería una tarea difícil, ya que tenía la llave de la habitación. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta con facilidad. Miró dentro, notando que las luces estaban apagadas. Tal vez, Yami estaba durmiendo.

Para comprobar ésto último, y para que no hubiera peligro de resbalar con algo, prendió las luces del lugar. Observó la cama, notando que Yami estaba acostado en ella. Al parecer el joven sí estaba durmiendo. Eso le dejaba entonces una interrogante, debía despertarlo o no? 

¿Qué le diría Yami si al día siguiente le dijera que Kaiba había estado ahí? Le habría gustado verlo, o le daría igual?

-Bueno, no puedo hacerlo esperar para siempre- susurró Yugi, recordando que el ojiazul aún esperaba en la sala. A decir verdad, estaba sorprendido por el interés que el castaño mostraba por su primo. Según sabía, Kaiba no era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por los demás, ni muchos de los que socializaban fácilmente. Pero ahora, con Yami habían cambiado las cosas. Es decir, ambos no llevaban ni una semana de haberse conocido.

Alzó la mirada de pronto, al ver algo moverse frente a él, o mejor dicho, alguien. Se encontró con dos ojos carmesí, que lo miraban con curiosidad. Al parecer, Yami no había estado dormido. Sin embargo, la preocupación lo invadió al ver los ojos hinchados del joven.

-¿Yami, estás bien?- preguntó, cerciorándose de que el joven lo viera. El aludido no respondió por unos segundos, pero luego, simplemente asintió.

"_¿Cómo entraste?" _interrogó luego.

"_Tenemos una llave para cada habitación de la casa" _respondió el chico. Yami entonces asintió de nuevo. No le gustaba que Yugi lo viera así, pero bueno, ya era muy tarde. _"Perdón por haber entrado así, pero te esperan abajo" _Yami lo miró con confusión ante esto. ¿Quién podía ser?

-Kaiba- afirmó Yugi, al ver el semblante del joven. Pero luego, el rostro de Yami pareció oscurecerse. No tenía ánimos de ver al ojiazul, al menos no por ahora. Entendía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre el CEO como para estar enojado con él, pero aún así, se sentía herido en cierta forma, decepcionado, pero consigo mismo.

"_Yo..." _Se detuvo. Ahora que lo pensaba, si decía que no bajaría, Yugi empezaría a interrogarlo. Y no sabía cual de las dos cosas sería peor, ver a Kaiba, o explicarle todo a su primo. _"Ahora bajo" _afirmó entonces. Yugi sonrió ligeramente, y después de un asentimiento, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Yami se levantó de la cama. Se repetía una y otra vez que solo serían unos minutos. Solo esperaba que el CEO no notara su patético estado. 

Entró al baño que estaba en la habitación. Necesitaba lavarse un poco el rostro, para ver si acaso su semblante cambiaba un poco. Abrió el tubo y prosiguió a llenarse la cara de agua, en especial sus ojos, que eran los más afectados. Cerró luego la llave y con su mano trajo el paño que estaba más cerca. 

Se secó y miró al espejo. Suspiró, aún se veía algo mal. Pero no podía hacer más.

Salió entonces del lugar. Para su suerte no se había quitado aún la ropa, así que no hubo necesidad de cambiarse. Tomó la chaqueta del ojiazul, que obviamente era por lo que el CEO había venido y salió así de la habitación.

No le prestó atención al camino. No había de por sí nada interesante que ver. Ya conocía bien la casa. Bajó las escaleras, su corazón acelerándose al sentirse cada vez más cerca de la sala, donde suponía estaba el ojiazul, ya que no creía que Yugi lo habría dejado esperando afuera.

Bien, el plan era simple, no 'hablar' mucho y terminar con eso rápidamente. Quien sabe, tal vez encontraría alguna excusa que le ayudara. Porque no pensaba echarse a llorar frente al castaño, claro que no. Aún tenía su orgullo.

Suspiró, notando que ya estaba a un paso de la sala de estar. Tomó algo de aire, y entró.

Su corazón se encogió levemente, al ver al ojiazul sentado en el sofá. Se acercó, ganándose entonces la atención del CEO.

Bajó la mirada, con el objetivo de no encontrar sus ojos con los del castaño. Y luego, cuando estuvo cerca, se sentó en el sofá, al lado del CEO. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse así siempre, por eso levantó apenas un centímetro la mirada, y saludó con una sonrisa muy forzada. Sintió luego la chaqueta en su regazo, así que en silencio se la ofreció. 

"_Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que la tenía puesta" _afirmó, explicando por qué no se la había devuelto la noche anterior. El ojiazul asintió. En realidad no podía dejar de ver el semblante del joven. Se le notaba... ¿decaído? Además, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. Y por más que lo intentara, no pudo negar que en ese momento sintió algo de preocupación.

Pero luego, algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño movimiento en sus piernas. Miró abajo, notando al fin algo que por un momento había olvidado. Una caja de tamaño mediano descansaba allí, envuelta apenas con un lazo rojo. Y es que en realidad no se podía envolver 'normalmente' por un pequeño detalle.

Yami pareció notar el inusual movimiento, ya que miró la caja con confusión. Parecía ser un regalo. Pero, para quién? Saltó sorprendido, al ver como el regalo se movía de nuevo.

Pero sintió aún más sorpresa, al ver cómo el ojiazul lo tomaba y se lo ofrecía.

"_¿Es para mí?" _preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Por qué el ojiazul le daba un regalo? No era una fecha importante, al menos para él. Miró al castaño asentir, y así, con algo de inseguridad, tomó la caja. La examinó con la mirada, notando que estaba cubierta por hoyos. La confusión lo inundó. Pero luego, sintió otro movimiento dentro. Se mordió el labio, no estaba muy seguro acerca de abrir eso. Aunque bueno, no pensaba que fuera algo tan malo, puesto que el castaño se lo estaba obsequiando.

Así que puso la caja sobre sus piernas, y con sus manos desató el lazo. Cuando terminó con eso, miró de reojo al ojiazul, notando que éste estaba muy tranquilo. Con un poco más de cofianza, abrió al fin el regalo y miró su contenido. Adentro se encontraba... ¿una bola de pelos blanca?

Parpadeó varias veces, mirando sin entender el objeto. Pero luego, miró cómo de entre todo ese pelo, se asomaba una cola, dos orejas y... la pequeña bolita de pelos se movió, mirando curioso el exterior, y mostrándole a Yami sus dos ojos celestes.

El corazón del joven de inmediato se derretió ante esto. Con emoción, sacó de la caja a la pequeña criatura, notando así que era un minino, y tal vez el más lindo que había visto. Sus ojos eran lo más resaltantes.

Rió en silencio, al ver como el gatito abría su boca, aparentemente en un maullido. Inconscientemente, acercó su rostro al de su nueva mascota, y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, cerca de la oreja en miniatura del felino.

Mientras tanto, el castaño miraba la tierna escena. Dioses ese joven era simplemente adorable, y ya no iba a negarlo. ¿Para qué? No tenía sentido. Sobretodo cuando la verdad estaba ahora frente a él. Bueno, al menos al joven parecía haberle gustado el regalo. Bien, porque no había sido fácil escoger. Había visto miles de felinos de distantas razas, pero ese le había llamado la atención.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al sentir al joven besar su mejilla. Lo miró, notando la sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro del joven, el cual ya no se notaba tan decaído. 

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó. Yami asintió. A decir verdad, todo eso le había hecho olvidar lo del asunto con aquella joven. Al menos, ahora le reconfortaba saber que en cierta forma él era importante para el ojiazul. Aunque solo fueran simplemente amigos, lo aceptaría. Con algo de confianza, aunque sintiendo también inseguridad, se recostó contra el castaño. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el CEO lo atrajo lentamente hasta su pecho, terminando ambos en un abrazo. 

Se quedaron así por varios minutos. Yami estaba más que feliz. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del ojiazul y sentir esos brazos cubriéndolo. Sonrió, manteniendo su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto, mientras que su mano acariciaba tiernamente al minino, quien ya se había quedado dormido en las piernas del joven. 

El castaño sin embargo, tenía sus pensamientos. No entendía qué era lo que tenía ese joven que lo hacía tan diferente, excluyendo claro lo de su discapacidad. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que no sintiera aburrimiento ni un solo segundo cuando estaba con él? Es más, hasta sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí toda la vida. Pero, por qué razón? Era un adolescente como todos los demás, no?

Sintió entonces al joven alzar su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron. En un impulso, el ojiazul levantó su mano, llevándola hasta la suave mejilla de Yami y acariciándola. Como resultado, el joven cerró sus ojos, complacido al parecer con esta acción. Luego, la mano que estaba en su mejilla bajó hasta su mentón. El adolescente abrió sus ojos, nuevamente encontrándolos con los azules de Kaiba.

Su corazón comenzó a moverse con extrema rapidez, al notar cómo el rostro del castaño se acercaba al suyo. No pudo pensar siquiera, era demasiado. En cambio, también se acercó. Pudo sentir luego la respiración del ojiazul sobre sus labios. Comenzó a sonrojarse entonces. Y cuando sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de tocarse, Yami cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el gran momento.

Momento, que desgraciadamente nunca llegó. El joven abrió sus ojos, al sentir al ojiazul dar un leve salto. Lo miró con confusión, hasta que observó cómo el castaño sacaba su celular.

-¡Maldición!- Sonrió al leer la exclamación en los labios del mayor, al parecer, no le gustó haber sido interrumpido. Y eso, en su opinión, era bueno. -¡QUÉ!- exclamó luego el CEO, al parecer asustando de sobremanera a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, puesto que la persona comenzó a tartamudear. Y no solo eso, con esa exclamación, logró despertar a cierto minino, quien de inmediato expresó su queja.

-Miauu- se quejó, mirando al castaño. 

-Se-señor Kaiba... te-tenemos un pro-problema- susurró con muy poca tranquilidad alguien quien parecía ser un empleado de su compañía.

Yami, mientras tanto, alejó su mirada. No sabía qué pensar. Si el ojiazul quería besarlo era porque... quería que fuera más que amigos, no? Entonces, significaría que la joven castaña era solo una amiga.

-"O tal vez... es una molestia como Seto me dijo"- pensó. Sí, podía ser. Tal vez el ojiazul simplemente estaba aparentando ser amable. Así que eso significaba que... Sonrió abiertamente. Eso significaba que sí tenía una oportunidad de estar con Kaiba. Entonces, había perdido toda la tarde atormentándose por algo que ni siquiera era verdad.

Observó de nuevo al ojiazul, al notar que éste terminó de hablar. El CEO suspiró, mirando luego a Yami.

"_Debo irme. Hay unos problemas en la compañía" _explicó. El joven asintió, aunque debía admitir que estaba algo decepcionado. Le habría gustado que el ojiazul se quedara un tiempo más. _"Podemos salir después si quieres" _agregó el castaño. La verdad, él tampoco quería irse tan pronto. Así que al menos podía quedar de fijo para otro día. El joven asintió.

-¿El sábado?- preguntó entonces el CEO. Yami nuevamente asintió. Ese día era jueves, así que no tendría que esperar mucho. -¿A la una?- De nuevo obtuvo la misma respuesta. 

"_Perfecto, vendré por ti a esa hora" _le dijo, levantándose luego, ésta vez no olvidando su chaqueta. El de ojos carmesí también se levantó, tomando el gatito en sus brazos y acompañando al ojiazul hasta la puerta.

Ambos salieron. La limosina del CEO ya le esperaba. 

El castaño entonces miró a Yami, quien le volvió a sonreír con agradecimiento. Se acercó, abrazando ligeramente al joven en forma de despedida. En realidad, ya no le molestaba tanto verse a sí mismo mostrar tales señales de afecto.

Así que luego, hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría. Por impulso, bajó su rostro, y besó la suave mejilla de Yami, quien de inmediato se mostró sorprendido.

-Hasta el sábado entonces- habló. Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta el lujoso automóvil.

Yami se quedó ahí por unos minutos, mirando al vehículo alejarse. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sonrió levemente, llevando una de sus manos hasta su mejillas, mientras que con la otro no soltaba al gatito. La tocó levemente, sintiendo aún los labios del ojiazul sobre ella.

Definitivamente, si las cosas seguían así, no estaba seguro de si podría soportar tanta felicidad...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: ahí está. Sehh ya sé, algo corto, pero al menos no tardé tanto en actualizar O.o Y lo del gatito, pues estaba pensando en cual sería el mejor regalo, cuando de pronto entró mi gato a la habitación... y después de eso solo se escuchó un ¡PERFECTO! por toda la casa xD Y lo del beso... tendrá que esperar mwahahaha!!

Ejem, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Gracias a **Yami224, Aya Fujimiya, fussili, Deltalight, Yami Rosenkreuz y rosalind **por sus reviews en capítulo cinco nOn

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 7**

Salió del baño, entrando a su habitación. El sol se filtraba ténuemente entre las cortinas, iluminando la habitación con sus rayos de mediodía.

Miró hacia la cama, sonriendo ligeramente a ver a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca sentada, y al parecer, por lo que podía ver, maullando insistentemente. Riendo para sí, se acercó, tomando a la criatura en sus brazos.

Deseó en ese momento decirle algo como 'debes tener hambre, verdad?' pero sabía bien que no podía. Suspiró ante ésto, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Así que luego, en lugar de pronunciar palabra como habría hecho cualquier otra persona, salió del lugar, buscando la cocina.

Bajó las cortas escaleras, aún cargando al pequeño minino, y llegó al final de éstas. Después de esto, caminó hacia su izquierda, en donde él sabía estaba el lugar que buscaba. Y efectivamente, en pocos segundos se encontró en la cocina. Sin embargo, habían dos personas en ella. Una era Yugi, y la otra, su abuelo. Ambos lo miraron al notar su presencia.

Optó entonces por dejar al gatito en el suelo. Luego, volvió su atención hacia ellos.

"_Tiene hambre" _explicó, refiriéndose por supuesto al minino. Yugi asintió, dándose la vuelta y abriendo una gaveta en uno de los muebles. Sacó luego, para sorpresa de Yami, una bolsa de alimento para gatos. Seguidamente, abrió la despensa, sacando un plato desechable de plástico. Puso el plato en el suelo y regó un poco del contenido de la bolsa sobre él.

Y como por arte de magia, o mejor dicho, por acto de hambre, el minino se acercó en menos de un segundo, no dudando en saborear tan bello manjar.

Yugi se puso en pie nuevamente, ya que se había arrodillado. Miró luego a su primo.

"_Hace unas semanas, un amigo me encargó que cuidara por unos días de su gato porque iba a salir de viaje. Pero cuando vino por él olvidé darle esa bolsa" _explicó. Aunque en realidad, no había sido nada parecido a robo, puesto que él había comprado esa bolsa cuando se había acabado la que su amigo le había dejado.

"_Ya veo" _contestó el de ojos carmesí. Yugi sonrió levemente.

"_Así que éste es el famoso regalo que te dio tu novio" _expresó de pronto el anciano, entrando en la pequeña 'conversación'. De inmediato, un pequeño tinte rojo pareció inundar las mejillas de Yami, quien por unos segundos bajó la mirada.

"_No es mi novio" _afirmo. -"Aunque... desearía que lo fuera..."- agregó en su mente, sonrojándose aún más al analizar ese pensamiento. Alzó luego levemente la mirada.

"_Tal vez no lo es... por ahora" _habló Yugi, riendo ligeramente. Yami rodó los ojos, al parecer no iban a abandonar ese tema tan fácilmente. Miró a su abuelo entonces, al verlo acercarse.

"_Le interesas, eso es seguro. Bien sabemos que fácilmente podría haberte regalado una computadora o algo más costoso" _le dijo. Ante esto Yami sonrió ligeramente. En eso sí tenía razón. Y a decir verdad, le había gustado mucho más ese regalo, que cualquier otro que le hubieran dado. Era pequeño, pero decía mucho. Una computadora, era fácil de encontrar en cualquier parte, un regalo más que obvio.

"_Supongo que sí" _afirmó. Yugi sonrió, mirando por unos segundos al minino, quien aún seguía saboreando su comida.

"_Si quieres podemos ir al centro comercial, a comprarle algunos juguetes" _ofreció. Yami lo miró por unos segundos. Esa no era una mala idea. "_A menos que ya tengas otros planes con... ya sabes quien" _agregó. Su primo suspiró, de nuevo ese tema.

"_No, no tengo planes. Y creo que es una buena idea"_ afirmó. El minino necesitaría divertirse de vez en cuando. Además, sino le compraban algo, de seguro empezaría a rasgar los sillones.

"_Bien, entonces subiré a alistarme. Abuelo, podemos ir, verdad?" _preguntó, observando al mayor.

"_Por supuesto, yo cuidaré del gatito" _aseguró. "_Por cierto, como se llama?" _interrogó luego.

"_Es verdad, lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo decidiste llamarlo?" _preguntó también Yugi. Yami se alzó de hombros. A decir verdad, aún no había decidido. "_Bueno, ya pensaremos en uno. A menos que quieras que se llama siempre 'el regalo que me dio mi amor'" _Ambos, el abuelo y Yugi, rieron.

Yami rodó nuevamente los ojos. No iban a dejar ese tema durante todo el día, cierto?

**III**

-Buenos días, Seto- habló el chico de cabellos negros, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días... o mejor dicho, buenas tardes, Mokuba- contestó el ojiazul. El chico suspiró. Sí, se había levantado más tarde de lo normal. Aunque no le preocupaba mucho, puesto que sus tutores llegarían hasta después de las dos de la tarde. Sí, él no iba a la escuela. Lo había hecho, un año atrás, pero prefirió empezar con clases particulares ese año.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche con Yami?- preguntó, cambiando de tema. El CEO alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo sabía el chico que había estado con Yami? Mokuba, al ver la pregunta en los ojos azules del mayor, decidió explicar. -Hablé con Yugi en la mañana, y mencionó que ayer estuviste ahí-

-Ya veo... bien, supongo- afirmó. Claro, todo habría sido excelente si no hubiera sonado su celular cuando menos tenía que hacerlo.

El menor lo miró por algunos momentos, sonriendo ligeramente. Podía notar algo... diferente, en su hermano. Se le veía más... ¿feliz? Relajado? No lo sabía, pero al parecer era algo bueno.

De pronto, una pregunta asaltó su mente. Algo que aún le producía curiosidad. Después de todo, hasta Yugi se había negado a aclararle esa duda. De hecho, cuando le había mencionado el tema, el joven había cambiado de inmediato la conversación.

-Yami ya te dijo por qué... ¿por qué perdió la audición?- interrogó al fin, ganándose de nuevo la atención de su hermano, quien lo miró sin decir nada por varios segundos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había pasado siquiera por su mente el preguntarle al joven tan personal detalle.

-No, y no creo que pueda preguntarle eso, Mokuba- dio su respuesta. Era verdad, no podía simplemente preguntar algo como eso. A su parecer, si Yami quería decirlo, era su decisión, pero no iba a presionarlo. Miró al chico, notando cierta preocupación en su rostro. -¿Por qué la pregunta?- interrogó entonces.

-Bueno... es que... cuando le pregunté a Yugi, cambió el tema de manera muy brusca. Lo único que logró decirme, fue que había sido a causa de un suceso muy desafortunado- explicó. Hubo silencio después de esto. Las palabras de Mokuba sin duda habían sorprendido al ojiazul. ¿Un suceso desafortunado? Podía ser un accidente, tal vez? Suspiró, no podía sacar conclusiones, ni tampoco forzar a Yami a decirlo.

Se levantó entonces.

-¿Hermano?-

-Debo ir a trabajar, Mokuba- explicó. El chico guardó silencio, pero asintió levemente.

-Cuídate- Fue su última palabra. El CEO asintió, saliendo luego del lugar. Aunque debía admitir, que su hermano le había dejado una gran interrogatoria.

¿Por qué Yami había perdido el sentido de la audición?

**III**

"_Mira éste" _llamó Yugi. Yami se acercó. Ambos estaban en la tienda de mascotas del centro comercial, mirando las mil y una cosas que habían. Por ahora, solo habían escogido las tazas para la comida y el agua del gatito. Así que en ese momento, estaban buscando un collar.

Yugi señalaba uno de ellos. Era celeste, con pequeños diamantes incrustados, además de tener también un cascabel plateado.

"_¿Qué te parece?" _preguntó. Yami lo miró, sacándolo de su lugar y tomándolo así en su mano. Era muy bonito, de eso no había duda. Además, el color celeste combinaba a la perfección con los ojos del minino.

"_Me gusta" _afirmó. "_Creo que lo llevaré" _agregó. Yugi asintió.

Caminaron luego hacia donde estaban los juguetes para gatos. Era una sección amplia, llena de diferentes cosas de todo color. Algunas eran pelotas con un cascabel dentro, otras eran cuerdas con un pequeño ratón al final de ellas. En fin, había de donde escoger.

"_Mira éste" _comentó el menor, sacando de su lugar una extraña mezcla de cintas de colores, con un palo adheridas al final de ellas con el objetivo de mantenerlas unidas. Sin entender muy bien cuál era la gracia del objeto, empezó a agitarlo.

Aunque, al parecer no era muy resistente el pequeño juguete, puesto que en un segundo, dos cintas se soltaron, cayendo al suelo.

Yami rió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Yugi, quien de inmediato colocó el objeto donde había estado antes, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, y mirando a los lados despreocupadamente.

Luego, sin previo aviso, el menor se dio la vuelta, caminando con rapidez. Yami rió de nuevo, al ver las acciones de su primo. Miró a sus alrededores, y luego, con su pie, escondió las cintas debajo del estante, resolviendo el problema, a menos que en el lugar hubieran cámaras, pero esa ya era otra historia.

De nuevo, se concentró en la razón por la que estaba ahí. Juguetes para el regalo que su 'novio' le había dado.

Sonrió ante ésto. Novio... que bien le sonaba esa palabra.

**III**

Intentaba concentrarse, encontrando con sorpresa que se le hacía difícil. Aún pensaba en las palabras de su hermano. Antes, ni siquiera se le había venido a la mente el preguntarle a Yami el por qué de su situación, pero ahora, estaba tentado a hacerlo. Aunque no lo haría, por supuesto que no. Sobretodo si resultaba ser un recuerdo doloroso para el joven. Tarde o temprano el tema surgiría, pero por ahora, debía esperar.

Igual, aunque por ahora pudiera ignorar ese pensamiento, sabía que no podría ignorar a Yami. El joven simplemente no parecía querer dejar su mente. Por frustrante que fuera, a cada minuto pensaba en él. Aún no podía creer que un simple joven lo hubiera cambiado de esa forma. Después de todo, qué tenía de diferente? Era un adolescente como cualquier otro.

Bueno, tal vez no como cualquier otro. De hecho, nunca le habían agradado las personas de esa edad. Yugi había sido la única excepción, pues a pesar de todo, el chico era sano. Los demás, al menos la mayoría, eran la misma historia. A veces los veía como simples máquinas que se dejaban controlar por los demás. Fiestas, cigarros, drogas, la simple 'vida' de los jóvenes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez eso era lo que hacía a Yami diferente. Sí, podía ser que no tuviera muchos amigos, pero al menos, aún tenía dignidad.

Quien sabe, podía ser otra razón. Solo sabía, que a pesar que lo negara, el joven le interesaba... y mucho.

Alzó la mirada de pronto, al escuchar un toque en la puerta.

-Adelante- ordenó. De inmediato, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, de cabello rojizo, ojos castaños y gafas. La reconoció pronto, era su secretaria.

-Señor Kaiba, aquí están los estados que pidió- habló la mujer, mirando a su jefe, el cual estaba sentado tras su escritorio, en su lujosa oficina.

-Tráelos, por favor- La secretaria mostró sorpresa, de hecho, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Su jefe, Seto Kaiba, había dicho 'por favor'? Anonada aún, asintió, caminando hacia el escritorio y dejando los papeles sobre él.

-¿Se... se le ofrece algo más?- preguntó, aún al parecer, sorprendida.

-No, eso sería todo, gracias- De nuevo, la mujer miró al ojiazul con incredulidad. ¿'Por favor', 'gracias'? Esas palabras nunca habían sido parte del vocabulario de Seto Kaiba.

Al ver de pronto que el ojiazul la miraba, asintió, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

Definitivamente, o ella necesitaba más horas de sueño, o el CEO de verdad estaba cambiando.

Pensándolo bien, se decidió por la idea que efectivamente necesitaba más horas de sueño.

**III**

Se detuvo de pronto, al ver que Yugi también había dejado de caminar. Habían salido ya de la tienda de mascotas, aunque aún seguían dentro del centro comercial. Miró entonces a Yugi, al notar que éste lo observaba.

"_Voy a comprarme un helado, quieres uno?" _preguntó el chico. Yami negó con la cabeza, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas con las bolsas. En realidad, le encantaban las malteadas, pero por ahora no tenía nada de hambre.

Yugi asintió. "_Ahora vuelvo" _avisó, dirigiéndose luego hacia la heladería que estaba frente a ellos.

Yami entonces optó por sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban cerca del lugar. Miró por unos momentos a Yugi. El chico estaba pidiendo ya su famoso helado. Se concentró entonces en las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Todas las caras le eran desconocidas.

O casi todas...

En un segundo, se levantó de golpe. Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Ese rostro... lo conocía. Miró a ese hombre. Era él, tenía que ser él. El terror lo inundó. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No debería estar ahí!

_-Niño estúpido, cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono!-_

_-¿¡Por qué no haces una excepción por primera vez en tu vida y sirves para algo!?-_

_-Es fácil reconocer un error cuando lo ves... no hay duda de que eres un error-_

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, dando inconscientes pasos hacia atrás. No deseaba escuchar más, con una vez había sido suficiente. No quería seguir escuchándolo... quería que se fuera.

Saltó de pronto con miedo, al chocar contra alguien.

-¡Yami, Yami, qué te pasa!- Se dio la vuelta, suspirando con alivio al ver a Yugi. Sin dudarlo siquiera, lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico sin duda se sorprendió, apartando el helado del cuerpo del joven para no machar su ropa con él.

Sintió luego a Yami moverse, mirando atrás. Observó entonces sus alrededores, sin notar nada inusual.

Pero pronto, al darse la vuelta la persona que le había causado tanto temor, Yami suspiró en alivio.

-"No era él"- pensó, su mente liberándose de un tremendo peso. No era él, lo había confundido con alguien más. Tembloroso, se alejó de Yugi. Miró al chico, notando la duda en sus ojos.

"_Pensé... creí que había visto..." _intentó explicar. No tuvo que hacerlo, los ojos de Yugi mostraron entendimiento de inmediato. Se acercó, tocando levemente la mejilla de su primo.

-Yami... no volverás a verlo... jamás- susurró, hablando lentamente para que el joven entendiera. Su primo asintió, aunque su semblante había entristecido.

"_¿Podemos irnos?" _preguntó.

-Claro- fue la respuesta del menor, quien tomó las bolsas que Yami había dejado en la banca. -Vamos- habló luego.

Y así, ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

El corazón de Yami aún latía con fuerza, sin embargo, su mente intentaba calmarlo. Solo esperaba que ese incidente no arruinara su mayor logro hasta ahora... el olvido.

**III**

Magi: terminé! nOn Vaya, no puedo creer lo rápido que he estado actualizando éste fic xD Es un récord! Jeje, bueno, ya hacía falta empezar con el tema del pasado de Yamito. Había mucha alegría en el ambiento xD

Ahora, a lo importante. Muchísimas gracias a **Aya Fujimiya, rosalind, fussili, Yami224, Yuni-chan yugioh, Deltalight, Ariane De Virgo, Graciela o.O, Yami Rosenkreuz, Kida Luna y fancrazy12 **por sus review en el capítulo anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Nos vemos,

¡Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 8**

El sonido del teléfono resonaba por el lugar. Por un momento, nadie se acercó a atenderlo. Pero luego, un anciano se asomó por los pasillos, caminando con algo de prisa hacia el ruidoso objeto. Era el día sábado, y el reloj marcaba treinta minutos después del mediodía, así que en ese momento, el sol era el que iluminaba el lugar.

El anciano tomó al fin el teléfono, llevándolo hasta su oreja.

-Moshi moshi- habló entonces.

-Papá, como estás?- se escuchó una voz femenina. El rostro del mayor mostró inmediato reconocimiento.

-Muy bien, hija. Ya me estaba extrañando el hecho de que no hubieras llamado- comentó, riendo ligeramente. Al otro lado de la línea, la mujer suspiró.

-Lo suponía. Quería llamar antes, pero he estado algo ocupada. Aún así, ahora saqué el tiempo, ya no podía esperar. Me preocupa mucho mi hijo, como ha estado?-preguntó la mujer.

-Bueno, ahora que mencionas al muchacho, tengo noticias que...-

-No me digas que sucedió lo mismo de la última vez. Dios, sabía que de nuevo pasaría. Perdón papá pero debes entender que Yami...- interrumpió la mujer, su voz escuchándose preocupada.

-Hija, tranquila. Yami ha estado muy bien, y no se ha encerrado todo el día en su habitación como la última vez. De hecho, ayer fue con Yugi al centro comercial- afirmó el anciano, sonriendo ligeramente al entender la preocupación de su hija. La última vez que Yami se había quedado ahí, se había encerrado en su habitación todo el día, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Había sido muy obvio, tanto para él como para Yugi, que el joven estaba deprimido. En realidad, a Yami le había costado mucho trabajo recuperarse. De hecho, podía decirse que el joven aún no se había recuperado del todo.

-¿Enserio? Me cuesta creerlo! Odia salir, sobretodo a los centros comerciales. Lo único que le gusta hacer es salir solo a caminar- exclamó la mujer, mostrando incredulidad.

-Pues créelo hija, Yami está muy bien, sonriente, en fin, tienes que verlo- comentó el mayor.

-Papá, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. No todos los días puedes ver a Yami sonreír- contestó, en su voz notándose ahora rastros de felicidad. -Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta, mi hijo estaría bien ahora... todo fue mi culpa...- agregó, la felicidad cambiando por tristeza.

-Alicia, no empieces de nuevo con eso. Yami nunca te ha culpado por lo que sucedió, así que tú tampoco debes culparte-

-Igual, todo lo que sufrió fue por mi descuido. Papá, era solo un niño... y yo al parecer estaba ciega. ¿Por qué su padre tuvo que morir? Ahora seríamos una típica familia feliz, y aunque sea un cliché, suena bien- El anciano negó con la cabeza, aunque su hija no lo estuviera viendo.

-No debes pensar en eso. Sucedió de ésta manera y no podemos cambiarlo. Pero de nuevo, Yami está bien, mejor que nunca y puedo asegurarte que...- El sonido del timbre lo hizo frenar sus palabras. -Espera un momento, está sonando el timbre- anunció. Sin soltar el teléfono, puesto que éste era inalámbrico, se acercó hasta la puerta.

La miró por unos segundos, antes de abrirla. Se encontró entonces frente a un hombre, de cabellos castaños y penetrantes ojos azules, quien vestía un simple pantalón negro, y una camisa de botones blanca. Reconoció de inmediato al joven, era Seto Kaiba.

-Buenas tardes, joven Kaiba- saludó. -Me imagino que buscas a Yami- agregó, sonriendo mentalmente. No tapó con su mano el teléfono, así que era obvio que su hija estaba escuchando.

-Buenas tardes, señor Motou. Y sí, ha imaginado bien- contestó. El anciano asintió, conociendo ya la forma sarcástica de hablar del ojiazul.

-Un segundo- señaló, alejándose del lugar luego. Caminó hacia la sala, parándose al final de las escaleras.

-¡Yugi!- llamó entonces. De inmediato, se escucharon varias pisadas, y en unos segundos, el aludido estaba ya frente a las escaleras.

-¿Necesitas algo, abuelo?- preguntó el menor.

-Sí, dile a Yami que Kaiba ya está aquí- pidió. El chico de inmediato sonrió.

-Claro, abuelo- contestó al fin. Y sin esperar más, desapareció de la vista. El anciano llevó entonces nuevamente el teléfono hasta su oreja.

-Hija...-

-Papá, me explicarás ahora lo que acabo de escuchar, verdad?- preguntó la mujer. El anciano rió. -¿Papá?-

-Está bien, está bien. Kaiba es un amigo de Yami, y hoy al parecer van a salir- explicó al fin. Sonrió luego, al escuchar solo silencio del otro lado de la línea. Un silencio que, obviamente, no duró mucho.

-¿¡Mi hijo ya tiene un amigo!?- exclamó la mujer, completamente sorprendida. Eso jamás lo había esperado. -Pero, el joven es de confianza, verdad?- preguntó luego, la preocupación haciéndose presente.

-Por supuesto, es el hermano de uno de los mejores amigos de Yugi-

-Ya veo. Dios, esto sí ha sido una gran sorpresa. Casi no puedo creerlo... un momento, Kaiba? Por casualidad no es... ¿Seto Kaiba?- interrogó.

-El mismo-

-¿¡QUÉ!? Seto Kaiba? El mismo que aparece en segundo o primer lugar en la lista de los hombres más codiciados en las revistas, y quien además es dueño de una compañía multimillonaria!?- El mayor rió.

-Tú lo has dicho-

-Papá, sabes que si me das otra sorpresa más podría morir aquí mismo de un infarto?- preguntó la mujer.

-Bueno, mejor entonces no te doy la última noticia- afirmó divertido el mayor. Sabía que a su hija le costaba creer todo eso, después de todo, la última vez que la mujer había visto a Yami, el joven no tenía amistades, y además, tampoco le encantaba salir.

-Creo que podré aguantar una más. Prefiero morir de un infarto que de curiosidad- aseguró.

-Está bien, no es seguro aún, pero al parecer, esos dos muy pronto van a ser algo más que 'simples' amigos- habló. Si, sabía que en palabras cortas, estaba hablando de más. Aún así, sabía también que su hija se sentiría más tranquila si le decía la verdad, y en realidad, por lo que veía, esa era la verdad.

-Papá, me estás mintiendo verdad?-

-No, aunque como dije no es seguro, pero puede ser-

-No lo creo, de verdad, no puedo creerlo. Espero llegar pronto y verlo con mis propios ojos. Mi hijo al fin feliz, qué más podría desear? Todo este tiempo solo quise que alguien lo aceptara como es, y por fin se cumplió. Tengo que verlo, no puedo esperar. Además, ahora tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante a mi hijo- afirmó. El mayor alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta?-

-Cuál es su secreto, claro, para conquistar hombres como esos- contestó. Después de esto, ambos, padre e hija, rieron.

**III**

Miraba tranquilamente a través de la ventana. Decir que se sentía bien era muy poco. Bueno, a decir verdad, había algo que le molestaba aún. La noche anterior, había estado varias horas mirando al vacío, intentando no recordar. Lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial aún lo seguía, sin embargo, ahora solo quería concentrarse en la realidad.

Alzó la mirada, centrando sus ojos en el castaño. Estaba recostado a él, mientras que el ojiazul rodeaba su delgada cintura con su brazo izquierdo, en un pequeño pero cómodo abrazo. Sin dudas, el calor del castaño lo tranquilizaba. Cómo le gustaba estar así, cerca de él. Y ahora, tenía toda la tarde para hacerlo.

Sonrió ligeramente, sin poder evitar lo que hizo luego. Se acercó a como pudo al rostro del ojiazul, y besó suavemente la mejilla de éste. De inmediato, el castaño lo miró. Le sonrió entonces, intentando no sonrojarse.

Pero luego, para su sopresa, el ojiazul se inclinó, dándole así un corto beso en la frente. Ésta vez, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Así que para esconder su rostro, optó por recostarse nuevamente contra el otro. Y de nuevo, miró por la ventana de la limosina.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era algo bueno que el ojiazul hubiera optado por venir en limosina, ya que así, podían estar cerca el uno del otro en el camino. Sonrió de nuevo, a decir verdad, le costaba creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo. Al fin, algo bueno había venido, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Un edificio llamó su atención de pronto. Un hospital. De inmediato, tembló involuntariamente. Odiaba los hospitales. Le traían muy malos recuerdos. Había tenido que estar en una cama de hospital por varios días, y no le había gustado para nada. Las noches eran frías y solitarias, y los días, aburridos y largos. Y claro, no podían faltar las heridas que no le habían dejado moverse siquiera. Se mordió el labio, no quería recordar esos días. Ya habían pasado, y no iban a volver.

Intentando convencerse, cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en el reconfortante abrazo del ojiazul.

Miró de reojo a Yami, notando que éste había cerrado sus ojos. Había sentido el ligero temblor que había recorrido el cuerpo del joven, aunque no sabía qué lo había causado. A decir verdad, ahora tenía muchas dudas, la más resaltante, era la misteriosa razón por la que el joven había perdido la audición.

No iba a preguntar, eso ya lo había decidido, pero aún así, sentía curiosidad.

Escuchó de pronto un leve suspiro por parte de Yami. Lo miró, el joven aún tenía sus ojos cerrados. Aprovechó entonces para observar cada detalle del rostro del menor. Todo era perfecto, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, todo.

¿Para qué negarlo? El joven simplemente lo cautivaba.

Sí, tal vez no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero definitivamente Yami había logrado captar su atención, aún sin palabras.

Y ahora, iba a estar con él toda la tarde. Y claro, la idea no le sonaba para nada mal. Además, ya sabía adonde irían, así que por ese lado no habían problemas.

Solo esperaba que ésta vez, su celular no sonara en el peor momento. Aunque bueno, había una forma de evitar eso.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia uno de sus bolsillos, sacando de él su celular. Notó que Yami miraba sus acciones. Sin que ésto le molestara, apagó el aparato en su mano. Luego, volvió a guardarlo.

Definitivamente, esa tarde, no habrían molestas interrupciones.

**III**

Magi: bueno, aquí lo dejo. Algo corto pero de nuevo fue una inspiración de momento xD

Muchas gracias a **Aya Fujimiya, Yami RosenkreuZ, fussili, Deltalight, yuni-chan yugioh, Nosfe, Graciela o.O y ANA KOU **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo nOn

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Rubí, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 9**

Se sentía incómodo, eso no podía negarlo. El por qué era simple, Seto y él habían llegado a ese lujoso restaurante. Todo había ido muy bien al principio, pero luego, como por arte de magia, había aparecido 'ella'. Sí, aquella joven de ojos azules y cabello corto. ¿Acaso los había estado siguiendo? No podían existir tales coincidencias.

Fuera como fuera, la joven estaba sentada no muy lejos de allí, y desde hacía varios minutos, no había dejado de mirarlo. No, no miraba a Kaiba, lo miraba solo a él. Eso era exactamente lo que le incomodaba. De hecho, ni siquiera había podido comer en paz. Pero, para su temporal alivio, ya había terminado de comer, y por ende, había acabado esa pequeña tortura.

El ojiazul por otra parte, no parecía percatarse de las miradas de esa joven. Aunque la razón era fácil, ya que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Alzó la mirada de pronto, al ser sacado de sus pensamientos al notar que alguien se acercaba. Pronto reconoció al hombre, era el chofer de la limosina.

-Señor Kaiba, al parecer tenemos un pequeño problema- El ojiazul lo miró por pocos segundos.

-¿Problema?- preguntó.

-Sí, señor. Creo que sería mejor que lo viera usted mismo- explicó. El castaño asintió, mirando luego a Yami, quien observaba con cierta confusión la escena.

"_Necesito arreglar un asunto. Volveré enseguida, está bien?" _interrogó. El menor asintió, no gustándole para nada la idea de quedarse solo, pero aceptándola de todas formas. De por sí, solo serían unos minutos. El ojiazul se levantó entonces de la mesa, ganándose la atención de algunos presentes, pero pronto, las miradas se fueron.

Cuando estuvo solo, Yami se limitó a mirar la mesa, como si ésta tuviera algo interesante que decir. Pero en realidad, no quería alzar la mirada, puesto que sabía que se encontraría con unos nada amables ojos azules.

Se movió al fin segundos después, sintiendo curiosidad por saber la hora. Miró su muñeca izquierda, en donde estaba su delagado reloj negro, el cual marcaba ya las dos de la tarde.

Suspiró, el tiempo se había ido volando. Ante éste pensamiento, sonrió ligeramente, siempre que estaba con el ojiazul, el tiempo parecía correr con aún más rapidez de la normal. El motivo de ésto, era porque simplemente amaba estar con el CEO. No sabía por qué, pero su sola presencia le daba cierta tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que había dejado de sentir desde años atrás.

Se mordió el labio, cerrando sus ojos. Al pensar en ésto, varios recuerdos se habían acercado a su mente. Antes, no conocía la palabra tranquilidad, lo único que sentía era inseguridad, hasta de sí mismo. Por mucho tiempo, lo habían llamado mentiroso, y al final, después de tantas repeticiones con ese mismo tema, casi lo había creído.

Las imágenes de cierto día llegaron a su mente. Se reprimió entonces por seguir pensando en eso. Pero ahora que había llegado ese recuerdo, no podía ignorarlo. Así que sin poder evitarlo, lo miró.

_Miraba al suelo cubierto de una alformbra azul. No deseaba alzar sus ojos, se sentía más seguro escondiéndolos. El leve sonido del aire acondicionado era el único que se escuchaba. Hasta que pronto, apareció en el aire una voz femenina._

_-Yami, ésto es serio. Y necesito que me digas la verdad- Levantó un centímetro la mirada ante ésto, centrándola ahora en el escritorio de madera fina. -Yami, mírame y dime cuál es la verdad. Necesito que me mires a los ojos-_

_-¿Para qué? Qué diferencia habría?- preguntó en apenas un susurro._

_-Si crees que no hay diferencia, entonces no te molestará mostrarme esos hermosos ojos-_ _Suspiró, esa mujer simplemente no se rendiría, cierto? Con molestia, alzó al fin su mirada, centrándola en la persona frente a él. Era una mujer de treinta años, de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes oscuros. Sabía además quién era ella. Esa mujer era la psicóloga de la escuela. -Eso es, pequeño. Dios, tienes unos ojos preciosos, lo sabías?- Ante ésto, solo se alzó de hombros, mostrando también una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba para nada que le expresaran cumplidos, pues sabía bien que eran mentiras nada más. Él era solamente una persona inservible, inútil, y eso era todo._

_La mujer solo sonrió, intentando al parecer apegarse a su profesión._

_-Lo que digas ahora, Yami, lo creeré. Por eso, no debes mentirme- habló. -Lo que me dijiste hace una semana, es verdad?- preguntó luego._

_Hubo silencio. El chico de ojos carmesí estuvo a punto de contestar, pero pronto, cerró su boca, la cual había abierto ligeramente. Y como siempre, sintió inseguridad. Sinceramente ya no sabía cuál era la verdad. _

_Bajó de nuevo la mirada, recordando varias palabras que sin dudas lo hicieron meditar dos veces acerca de la respuesta que daría._

_-"No sé por qué me odia tanto... he hecho todo lo posible por ser un verdadero amigo para él"-_

_-"Lo sé, y por eso no entiendo por qué mi hijo no puede apreciar ese esfuerzo. Yami, de verdad estoy decepcionada de ti. Mentir de esa manera, no puedo creerlo"-_

_-"Yo... yo no soy un mentiroso, mamá... ¡yo no mentí!... créeme..."-_

_-"Y sigues mintiendo... vete a tu habitación, hijo, no quiero escuchar nada más"-_

_Apretó fuertemente sus puños. No había mentido. Lo que le había dicho a la psicóloga una semana atrás era verdad. Pero, si su madre no le creía, por qué debía creer entonces en sí mismo? Tal vez simplemente exageraba las cosas. Tal vez no era tan malo. _

_Suspiró, levantando así sus ojos. _

_-No, no es verdad... mentí- confesó. Las ganas de llorar lo inundaron, pero intentó contenerlas. A su parecer, no había mentido, pero ante los ojos de los demás, sí lo había hecho. Así que simplemente los complacería a ellos._

_-¿Por qué mentiste? Lo que me dijiste fue algo muy serio, y lo sabes- Tenía ganas de gritar un 'no estoy mintiendo!', pero no obedeció esos deseos. En cambio, respondió utilzando el primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente._

_-Porque... solo quería atención-_

Alzó la mirada, intentando despejar su mente. No quería pensar en eso, estaba en el pasado. No podía volver a caer en lo mismo. Sus deseos no eran los de vivir gracias a miles de medicamentos y antidepresivos, eso había sido antes. Tiempo atrás, solo se encerraba en su habitación, tomaba varias pastillas ya fuera para dormir o para la ansiedad, y salía de vez en cuando a caminar solo. Recordaba aún aquella vez en la que había terminado subido en la baranda de un puente. Había tenido todas las intenciones de acabar con su vida en ese momento, pero a pesar de todo, no había podido debido al pensamiento de dejar sola a su madre.

Sí, tal vez ella no fue nada comprensiva en el pasado, pero había aceptado sus errores, y había hecho lo imposible por arreglarlos.

Se sobresaltó de pronto, al ver algo caer en su mesa. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa. La joven de cabellos castaños estaba ahí, mirándolo con burla y tal vez malicia.

Pero luego, sin decir nada, la joven simplemente se dio la vuelta, alejándose a ahí. Observó confundido la espalda de la chica, sin embargo, pronto algo captó su atención.

En la mesa, había un papel.

Sintiendo curiosidad pero a la vez algo de temor, tomó el objeto blanco en sus manos. Este estaba doblado a la mitad, así que, en unos segundos, lo abrió. Para su sorpresa había algo escrito. Con el corazón acelerado, leyó el mensaje, algo que de verdad no debió haber hecho.

_Eres sordo y nada atractivo. Es obvio que Seto solo te tiene lástima, perdedor. Un consejo, deja de hacerle perder su tiempo y aléjate de él. Él es mío y para mi suerte yo no soy muda como tú. _

Su corazón se detuvo, quebrándose luego en mil pedazos. Por unos momentos, quiso no creer en esas palabras. Pero pronto, su mente comenzó a sacar lo lógico. Claro, el ojiazul solo le tenía lástima. ¿Cómo nunca había pensado en eso?

Y por supuesto, él no era atractivo. Cientos de veces se lo habían dicho.

_-Ojos de demonio, cabello estúpido, cuerpo demasiado delgado y muy bajo para tu edad... mi conclusión, eres horroroso. Un monstruo sería más atractivo que tú-_

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Esa era la descripción que aquella persona le había dado. Aquella persona que había arruinado su vida. Y la verdad, no se había equivocado. Había tenido toda la razón.

Viéndolo bien, el único estúpido había sido él, por no creer todas las verdades que esa persona le había dicho. Por intentar olvidarlas, por querer dejarlas atrás.

_-"_El puente sigue ahí"- Negó con su cabeza. No, había jurado no volver a pensar en eso. Pero, necesitaba algo que lo calmara.

Sin dudarlo, al asaltarle una idea y posible solución, se levantó de la silla. Intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no derramar lágrimas, al menos hasta que saliera del lugar. No quería que el ojiazul quedara mal por su culpa.

Atravesó el lugar, ganándose algunas miradas pero ninguna muy sorprendida. Quería disimular al máximo su condición. Pero claro, cuando al fin salió de aquel lugar, la historia fue otra.

Sin soportarlo más, estalló en lágrimas, las cuales le bloqueaban por segundos la vista. Miró a todos lados, buscando un lugar en especial. Pero no encontró nada, solo a alguien conocido, quien lo miraba con sorpresa. Era el ojiazul. Lo observó por dos segundos, pero cuando vio que el CEO se acercaba, no dudó en alejarse corriendo del lugar.

No sabía si el castaño lo llamaba, ni tampoco si lo seguía. Seguramente, no le interesaba, o al menos eso pensaba él. Por ahora, solo quería un poco de alivio.

_-¿¡No te quiero ver aquí, entendido mocoso!? No vas a salir del sótano hasta que tu madre regrese-_

Los recuerdos que había olvidado volvieron. No sabía si sollozaba o gritaba, pues no se escuchaba. Pero ciertamente, poco le importaba. Siguió corriendo, esquivando a como podía a las pocas personas con las que se encontraba. Buscaba a cada momento con la mirada ese lugar que tanto necesitaba ver.

Pasaron minutos, o segundos, no lo sabía, pero el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Pero luego, para su eterno agradecimiento, una farmacia saltó a su vista.

¿Qué podía decir ahora? Simple, que de nuevo había caído. Que de nuevo se sentía mal. Y sobretodo, que de nuevo necesitaba sus preciosos medicamentos.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, entró al lugar. El ambiente era tranquilo, tal cual el de un hospital. Las paredes eran blancas, al igual que los estantes.

Se acercó al mostrador. Pronto, una joven de cabellos rubio y ojos cafés se acercó. Antes de que ésta pudiera emitir palabra, movió sus manos como si estuviera escribiendo.

Al parecer la joven entendió, puesto que asintió, sacando luego un lapicero y un papel. Por su rostro, estaba sorprendida por su semblante. Y cómo no si aún seguía derramando lágrimas.

Casi con desesperación, escribió rápidamente el nombre del antidepresivo que necesitaba, especificando luego que quería diez de esas pastillas. Alzó por unos segundos la mirada, notando para su dicha que ahí también vendían botellas de agua, así que de nuevo, volvió a escribir.

Le dio el papel a la joven y esperó, mirando con impaciencia cómo la rubia sacaba las pastillas de una caja grande, y luego iba por la botella de agua. Por fin, la mujer terminó, señalándole luego con la factura el monto a pagar. Para su suerte había traído algo de dinero.

Pagó así, y salió del lugar.

Cerca de ahí habían unas bancas. Caminó hasta ellas y se sentó. Sacó la primera pastilla y la tomó con un poco de agua. Cuando terminó, sacó otra más, haciendo lo mismo que con la primera.

Lo único que quería, era dejar de recordar, tanto el pasado como el presente. No quería recordar esas palabras que había leído en el restaurante, y no quería repasar los insultos que había recibido años atrás.

Tomó entonces una tercera pastilla. Iba a tomarla, cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Alzó la mirada, mirando con sorpresa al ojiazul. Pero pronto, bajó los ojos, no queriendo que el CEO lo mirara en ese estado. Ahora, qué pensaría de él? No que importara ya. El ojiazul no sentía ningún cariño por él, solo lástima.

Sollozó, derramando más lágrimas. Él sí sentía cariño por el CEO. Un cariño... diferente, más profundo. Algo que nunca había sentido.

Se vio forzado a alzar su mirada, cuando una mano tomó con fuerza su mentón.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño. Miró luego las pastillas en la mano del joven. Eran acaso... ¿antidepresivos? Escuchó un sollozo, y un extraño nudo se formó en su gargante. ¿Por qué Yami estaba así? Había estado bien tan solo minutos atrás. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Suspiró, no debió de haberlo dejado solo. Pero ahora, no iba a dejar que se intoxicara a sí mismo con tantas pastillas, porque, por lo que podía ver, el joven ya había tomado dos, y planeaba tomar la tercera.

Así que intentó arrebatarle el sobre al joven. Para su sorpresa, Yami se opuso, intentando alejarse, parándose de donde había estado sentado y golpeándolo levemente en el pecho. Sin embargo, no lo dejaría ir y menos en esas condiciones.

Sin saber qué más hacer, rodeó la pequeña cintura del joven con sus brazos, sintiendo sorprendido cómo el menor se dejaba abrazar, escondiendo su bello rostro en el cuello del castaño y desahogándose allí.

La mente de Yami era más compleja que una vorágine. Pero pronto, un simple pensamiento adquirió sentido.

-"Te amo... te amo... te amo... no me importa si no merezco que me correspondas... no me importa si solo me tienes lástma... te amo, Seto"- Casi no podía creerlo. Ese extraño sentimiento, puesto en palabras, no era otra cosa sino amor puro. Jamás pensó que sentiría amor, ni siquiera creía en él. Pero ahí estaba, aceptando que se había enamorado. Sí sabía que el ojiazul le gustaba, y eso era todo, pero amor... era algo mucho más profundo.

Se mordió el labio. Ahora que lo pensaba, y si Kaiba en realidad no le tenía lástima? Si de verdad le gustaba salir con él? Podía ser, no?

Cerró sus ojos. Le habían dicho también que nadie se interesaría en él. Pero... y si el ojiazul era diferente? O que tal si... si él no era tan horroroso como le habían dicho...

Con manos temblorosas, sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Se apartó luego del ojiazul, y sin mirarlo, le ofreció el objeto.

El castaño lo tomó, no entiendo por unos segundos. Pero al abrir y leer lo que decía en el papel, la rabia lo inundó.

Tomó con fuerza el mentón del joven, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¿Quien te dio ésto?- preguntó. -Fue Gardner, no?- agregó. Yami solo miró hacia un lado, intentando evitar los ojos del castaño. Pero, cuando el más alto ejerció más fuerza sobre su mentón, lo miró de nuevo. -¿Lo creíste?- Un leve asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Sintiéndose ahora culpable por haber dejado al joven solo, tomó la mano derecha de éste. Su idea claro, era quitarle las pastillas al joven.

-No las necesitas- habló. Yami lo miró por varios segundos. Había dejado de llorar al fin, pero parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a hacerlo de nuevo. Con inseguridad, soltó el sobre.

De inmediato, las siete pastillas que quedaban cayeron en la calle, siendo aplastadas luego por uno de los vehículos que pasaban por allí.

-¿Y sabes lo que pienso de ésto?- preguntó, hablando pausadamente para que Yami entendiera. Cuando vio reconocimiento en esos ojos, comenzó a partir el papel que el joven le había dado en miles de pedazos, ante la mirada sorprendida pero aliviada del menor.

Al terminar, observó a Yami por unos momentos. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en aquel hermoso rostro, pero aún había inseguridad también. Decidiendo entonces que era mejor ir a otro lugar a arreglar todo ese asunto, tomó por sorpresa al joven cuando lo alzó, cargándolo hacia la limosina que había llegado minutos atrás. Si, para sorpresa de todos, al menos para los que lo habían visto, él había corrido por las calles persiguiendo a Yami.

Pero bueno, eso ya no tenía importancia. Al menos el joven estaba bien.

Lo llevó hasta la limosina, dejándolo entrar luego por cuenta propia. Cuando se hubo acomodado, entró él también.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse, después de que el ojiazul le dijera al chofer adónde debía ir.

Yami miró al ojiazul poco después, notando que éste iba a decir algo.

"_Tal vez seas sordo, pero eres quien más me ha escuchado. No puedes hablar, pero nunca he sentido aburrimiento cuando estoy contigo. Lástima no siento por nadie, ni siquiera por el más necesitado. Pierdo mi tiempo cuando trabajo horas extras, pero no cuando salgo contigo. Si te alejas de mí... volveré a ser el mismo hombre insensible que solía ser antes de conocerte. Y por último, al parecer no conoces aún un espejo, porque sino, estarías viéndolo todo el día tan solo para ver tu reflejo en él" _

El corazón del joven dio un giro completo. No podía creer lo que el ojiazul había dicho. Por unos momentos, todo lo que sintió fue sorpresa, pero luego, al entender al fin todasesas palabras, se cubrió su boca con su mano derecha demostrando la sorpresa que sentía. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de alegría.

Eso había sido lo más hermoso que le habían dicho en toda su vida.

Observó al castaño, notando que éste tampoco parecía creer lo que había dicho segundo atrás. Sonrió entonces. Esas palabras de verdad habían salido del corazón del castaño...

Con agradecimiento, se acercó al ojiazul, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro del CEO. Sin dudas, había conocido a la persona más maravillosa de todas. Una persona que con solo palabras lo hacía olvidar sus problemas, como en ese momento. Una persona en la que confiaba de verdad...

Su mirada se perdió en el vacío. Confiar, tal vez eso debía hacer. Además, el ojiazul tenía derecho a saber acerca de su pasado, no? Tal vez si al fin hablaba con alguien sobre eso, podría quitarse ese gran peso de encima. Sería difícil hablar sobre eso, claro estaba, pero definitivamente ayudaría.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al encontrarse de nuevo en los brazos del ojiazul, quien lo sacó del vehículo con cuidado. Sintiéndose con más confianza, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño. Miró entonces sus alrededores, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaban en la mansión del CEO.

-Necesitas descansar- habló el ojiazul al ver que Yami lo miraba con confusión. El menor asintió. A decir verdad, la idea de dormir un poco no le sonaba mal, aunque... no quería estar solo. Pero, no podía decirle al castaño que se quedara con él... o sí? Con algo de valor, desenredó sus manos.

"_¿Yo solo?" _preguntó al fin, con inseguridad. El castaño no pareció esperar ésto, pero de todas maneras contestó.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- ofreció. La verdad, no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan amable, pero con Yami las cosas habían sido diferentes desde un principio.

Con alivio, el joven asintió, notando al fin un curioso detalle. Ya estaban dentro de la mansión, y todas las sirvientas que estaban allí los miraban con asombro. En realidad, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayarían o algo por el estilo. Frunció el ceño. El ojiazul no podía haber sido 'tan' frío, verdad?

Suspiró. Fuera como fuera, ahora estaba ahí con Seto, y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Recostó entonces su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño, cerrando sus ojos y esperando así que llegaran a su destino.

En algunos minutos, ambos estaban ya en la habitación del ojiazul. Era un lugar grande, con una enorme cama en el centro. Las paredes eran blancas, mientras que las sábanas de la cómoda cama eran azules.

Pronto, Yami se encontró de pie.

"_Puedes cambiarte aquí" _habló el ojiazul. Yami asintió. Obviamente, cambiarse, era simplemente quitarse el pantalón y la camisa. Por suerte, traía por debajo una cómoda camiseta blanca.

Se dio a la tarea de quitarse todas esas molestas prendas. De verdad, ya quería acostarse en esa cama, la cual se veía más que cómoda.

Para su dicha, terminó con esa tarea pronto. Así que sin dudarlo, se acercó a la cama, hundiéndose en las sábanas poco después. Sonrió de pronto, al enterarse que las sábanas tenían ese bello aroma que emanaba del ojiazul.

Al mirar a su izquierda, se sonrojó levemente, al ver al dueño del lugar entrar. El castaño estuvo a su lado poco después. Pero antes de que pudiera acostarse, el joven habló.

"_Antes de descansar quiero... tengo muchos malos recuerdos y quería saber si... si puedo compartirlos contigo" _comentó. Kaiba lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero pronto asintió.

Al parecer, por fin iba a saber sobre el pasado del joven. Y sobretodo, el porqué había perdido la audición.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Magi: y lo dejo ahí!! n.n Espero que éste capítulo sí haya sido más largo u.u Pero bueno, al menos actualicé.

Agradecimientos a **Aya Fujimiya, yuni-chan, rosalind, Deltalight, Fussili, Nosfe, Kimiyu y Graciela o.O **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior!! nOn

Espero que les haya gustado el medio dramático capítulo xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Rubi, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 10**

Yami se mordió el labio. En realidad no sabía por donde empezar. Habían tantas cosas que deseaba olvidar, eran como un peso que simplemente deseaba quitarse de encima.

Suspiró, mirando de reojo al ojiazul, quien lo observaba con paciencia. Sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo aquella tranquilidad que solo el castaño podía darle. Y fue entonces, cuando al fin decidió empezar.

Sus manos se movieron. Temblaban levemente, pero insistían en comunicarse.

"_Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Mi niñez la viví al lado de mi madre y mi abuelo. Pero luego, mi madre se enamoró de un hombre. Se casaron cuando yo tenía diez años. Al principio, no parecía ser tan malo, nos mudamos al otro lado de la ciudad y lejos de mi abuelo. Mi nuevo padrastro solía ser muy amable conmigo cuando él y mi madre eran novios, pero cuando se casó, empezó a mostrarme solo odio..." _Se detuvo, intentando no ser interrumpido por los dolorosos recuerdos.

"_Empezó por llamarme estorbo, diciéndome que sin mí, él y mi madre estarían felices. Luego, se quejaba por cada mínima cosa que hiciera. Me exigía notas de diez, y cuando veía algo más bajo que eso, me recordaba lo estúpido e inservible que era y me obligaba a estudiar toda la noche. Tenía prohibido ver televisión y tocar una computadora, a menos que fuera para alguna investigación de la escuela"_

"_Mi madre salía de la ciudad a veces, por su trabajo. Una vez, cuando ella no estaba, las cosas cambiaron. Como siempre, era yo quien debía prepararle la cena a mi padrastro, pero él llegó antes de su trabajo y por eso su comida no estaba lista. Comenzó a gritarme, y tomó la olla de agua hirviendo y me la lanzó en las manos, diciendo que de por sí no me servían de nada. Toda la noche lloré por el dolor, pero a él ni siquiera le preocupó. Recuerdo que mis manos estaban demasiado rojas, y sentía terror al pensar que tal vez quedarían inservibles. Tenía once años en ese entonces"_

"_Los insultos pasaron a ser golpes. Cuando mi madre no estaba, debía dormir en el sótano. Mi hogar ya no era eso, sino una fría prisión. Todas las noches recuerdo que me sentaba contra la puerta de mi habitación, a llorar durante horas. Pero yo me negaba a decirle a alguien lo que sucedía, porque quería que mi madre fuera feliz. Aún así, mis maestros pronto empezaron a notar los golpes y me cuestionaron por eso. Yo solo ponía excusas. Al parecer no me creyeron, puesto que me mandaron con la psicóloga de la escuela. Su amabilidad y compresión me hizo rendirme, y le conté todo. Ella prometió que arreglaría todo, y que le diría a mi madre... pero mi madre no creyó nada. Cuando regresé a casa, ella estaba en la sala, mirándome con rencor. Me llamó mentiroso, mientras mi padrastro se quejaba de mí. Me dijo que estaba decepcionada, y me obligó a irme a mi habitación"_

"_Una semana después, la psicóloga me llamó de nuevo. Pero ésta vez, le dije que había mentido, por el simple hecho de que quería atención, porque mi madre le daba toda la atención a mi padrastro, y eso me molestaba. Me creyó, e incluso llamó a mis 'padres' para disculparse. Luego de eso, todo siguió igual. Insultos, golpes, todo como siempre. Hasta que llegó ese día..." _Hizo una pausa, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

"_Tenía catorce años. Mi madre estaba en otro de sus viajes de trabajo. Yo estaba en la sala, estudiando. De pronto, mi padrastro estaba sentado junto a mí. Intenté ignorarlo y concentrarme en el libro, pero fue imposible, cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi pierna. Me levanté, quejándome a gritos. Pero él se acercó de nuevo. Comencé a forcejear cuando me tomó fuertemente de los brazos. Para mi suerte logré patearlo y me soltó. Corrí entonces hacia la salida, y estuve a punto de llegar a ella. Pero me encontré en el suelo, porque mi padrastro me había empujado. Escuché __unas palabras, 'si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más', y después de eso, algo me empezó a golpear con fuerza en la cabeza. Estuve consciente para sentir tres golpes, pero luego todo se volvió oscuro" _Los sollozos escapaban de su boca, ese día había cambiado por completo su vida, se la había arruinado.

"_Me desperté en un hospital. Mi madre estaba allí, llorando. Intenté decir algo, solo para encontrar que no podía escucharme a mí mismo. El terror me inundó, por qué no me escuchaba? Por qué no escuchaba los sollozos de mi madre? Minutos después, ya sabía que había perdido la audición. Esa ha sido la peor noticia que he recibido. Los doctores decían que había sido un verdadero milagro que aún estuviera con vida, pero en mis pensamientos, habría preferido morir. Nunca me interesó además saber con qué me había golpeado mi padrastro. Pero, desde ese día, no volví a ver a mis amigos, me abandonaron. Mi madre me rogó que la perdonara, y lo hice, no pensaba que fuera su culpa de todos modos. Viví luego con depresiones, a veces todo estaba bien, y luego en un segundo tomaba lo primero que veía y lo lanzaba contra la pared. Cientos de psicólogos me vieron luego, unos me mandaban mil medicamentos, y otros me diagnosticaban raras enfermedades, incluso uno le dijo a mi madre que yo tenía esquizofrenia"_

"_Me encerré en mi habitación durante tres años, tomando pastillas y saliendo solo a caminar a veces. Una vez tomé una sobredosis de antidepresivos y terminé de nuevo en el hospital. En otra ocasión, pensé en suicidarme. En ocasiones me quedaba con mi abuelo, cuando mi madre tenía que salir de la ciudad. Pero siempre fue la misma historia... hasta ahora. Cuando Yugi me invitó a acompañarlo a ver a su mejor amigo, me negué, pero él insistió. Y así te conocí" _Sonrió ligeramente, al sentir los dedos del ojiazul limpiando sus lágrimas. Lo miró, sintiéndose al fin feliz, después de tantos años de sufrir.

"_Cambiaste mi vida... gracias" _Sin aguantar ni un segundo más, se lanzó a los brazos del castaño, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto. Luego, lloró en silencio, como si cada lágrima que derramara sanara una herida de las muchas en su corazón. Se esforzó en ese momento, por olvidar esas memorias. Le aterraba el pensar lo que habría pasado si su padrastro se hubiera salido con la suya. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Cómo podría vivir con esa realidad?

-"Ya no importa"- pensó, sonriendo con algo de amargura.

Por mucho tiempo, había pensado lo peor de sí mismo, que él era inservible. Pero, no era verdad. Claro que no. El solo hecho de estar ahí lo probaba.

Se separó del castaño de pronto, cuando éste lo empujó levemente.

"_No eres el único quien ha pasado por algo como eso" _le dijo el CEO. Yami lo miró confundido. "_Mi infancia la pasé en un orfanato. Nos adoptaron a mi hermano y a mí cuando tenía doce años. Al ser mi padrasto un importante empresario, su único objetivo era el de convertime a mí en alguien como él, para que así pudiera heredar su compañía. Eso significaba aislarme completamente del mundo. Toda mi adolescencia la pasé en clases con mis tutores" _explicó. Miró luego hacia una de las paredes del lugar. "_Y tienes suerte... no es fácil vivir con el abuso sexual" _agregó. Yami asintió levemente, en eso sí tenía razón.

Pero de pronto, alzó la mirada sorprendido, al entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Miró sin creer al ojiazul, no podía ser... o sí?

"_Para mi suerte solo fue una vez, aunque solo era un niño cuando ocurrió. Ahora simplemente intento no pensar en eso" _explicó. El joven lo observaba, aún incrédulo. Pero luego, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. De nuevo, se lanzó a los brazos del ojiazul, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Por primera vez, no lloraba por sí mismo. Y por primera vez, sentía que al fin alguien lo entendía de verdad.

Sintió al ojiazul moverse, y se encontró a sí mismo acostado en la cama. Alzó levemente la mirada, sintiendo los brazos del castaño alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió ligeramente, al encontrarse con esos bellos ojos azules.

Se acomodó de nuevo contra el pecho del castaño y cerró sus ojos.

Le dolía en gran medida el solo pensar en lo que el ojiazul le había dicho. Jamás lo hubiera creído, nunca. Tomó con sus manos la camisa del más alto, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Seto había superado eso, a pesar de ser algo bastante serio. Él, entonces, también podía superar su pasado. Sus pesadillas ya no estaban, su padrastro estaba en la cárcel.

Además, ya no estaba solo. Ahora, tenía una razón para seguir adelante.

Suspiró, debido a los sollozos que lo inundaban. Respiró luego, sonriendo al percibir el olor que emanaba del ojiazul, aquel olor a fina colonia, que además tenía ciertos rasgos que eran propios del empresario.

Dioses, le encantaba estar tan cerca del ojiazul. Y ahora, iban a dormir juntos. Sonrió de nuevo, la sola idea de despertar para encontrarse con el castaño le sonaba perfecta. Lástima que en ese momento esa oportunidad aparecería una sola vez.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando un pequeño bostezo lo llenó de cansancio. Se acurrucó cariñosamente al ojiazul. Pronto, el sentir la respiración de Seto y los latidos de su corazón, lo llevaron a la tierra de los sueños.

**III**

-¡Yo contesto, abuelo!- exclamó Yugi, levántandose del sofá, y dejando al minino en él, ya que el pequeño había estado en su regazo. Caminó desde la sala hacia el teléfono, el cual estaba cerca. Lo tomó, llevándolo luego a su oreja. -Moshi moshi-

-Yugi, como estás?- habló una voz femenina. El aludido alzó una ceja, al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Tía?- preguntó. Le extrañaba que la madre de Yami llamara de nuevo, puesto que horas atrás lo había hecho. -Muy bien, gracias- agregó.

-Que bueno, corazón. Veo que te sorprende mi llamada. Me imagino que tu abuelo ya te dijo que también llamé hace un tiempo- comentó.

-Ehm... sí, me soprendió un poco- confesó el chico. Alzó la mirada de pronto, al ver a su abuelo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Sin hablar, movió sus labios, pronunciando la palabra 'tía', al ver que el anciano lo miraba interrogante. El mayor, al entender al joven, se acercó, al parecer también sorprendido. -¿Quieres hablar con el abuelo?- preguntó entonces Yugi.

-Si es posible- fue la respuesta.

-Claro- habló, dándole entonces el teléfono al anciano.

-¿Hija?-

-Hola de nuevo, papá. Solo llamaba para avisar que llego mañana-

-¿Mañana? Y qué pasó con el trabajo, ya terminaste?- preguntó incrédulo el anciano.

-Se lo encargué a mi compañera. Lo siento papá, pero ahora solo debo estar con mi hijo-

-Pero Alicia, primero está...-

-Primero está mi hijo. Y quiero estar con él, sobretodo ahora. Además, me muero por conocer a su amigo... o debería decir, a su futuro esposo- Rió luego, notándose la alegría en sus risas. El anciano suspiró. Conocía a la mujer, y cuando tomaba una decisión, nadie podía cambiarla.

-Está bien, hija. ¿Quieres que le diga a Yami?-

-Oh no, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Por cierto, ya llegó?-

-No, aún no-

-Claro, lo entiendo. Cuando salía con el padre de Yami, no quería poner un pie en mi casa-

-Sí, recuerdo esos días- afirmó el anciano. Ambos rieron luego por varios segundos. Cuando hubieron terminado, la mujer habló.

-Bueno, papá, ya debo irme. Dios, no puedo esperar para llegar mañana-

-Me imagino, hija. Pero las horas pasarán rápido, eso es seguro. Ahora, descansa, está bien?-

-Claro, papá. Eso haré. Nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta entonces- finalizó el mayor, terminando con la llamada. Y después de poner el teléfono en su lugar, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, a preparar la cena que por lo visto sería solo para dos personas y un minino.

**III**

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Aquellos números rojos marcaban ya las seis y treinta de la noche. Al parecer, habían dormido más que suficiente. O mejor dicho, él había dormido suficiente, puesto que Yami aún seguía en la tierra de los sueños.

Bajó la mirada, centrándola en la hermosa criatura que descansaba a su lado. Alzó su mano, y acarició ligeramente la mejilla del joven, escuchando mientras tanto la dulce respiración en el pequeño cuerpo. ¿Qué podía decir acerca de esa cautivadora vista? Simplemente que era la más bella que había visto. Sí, no podía creer su manera tan... 'cursi' de pensar, pero no podía evitarlo. La ternura infantil y a la vez belleza adulta era mucha en Yami, como para solo negarla.

Sonrió ligeramente, al sentir al joven acurrucarse inconscientemente a él, si es que eso era posible. Lo abrazó con fuerza. No tenía caso seguir negándose a sí mismo la verdad. Amaba a ese pequeño, y eso era todo. Sí, jamás pensó que sentiría amor. De hecho, no creía en el amor, le parecía algo completamente estúpido. Pero ahí estaba ahora, admitiendo que de hecho sí se había enamorado.

¿Y cómo no? Ese joven era maravilloso. A pesar del frío y oscuro pasado que tenía, a pesar de eso, a sus ojos Yami era perfecto. Su rostro era perfecto, sus ojos también lo eran, su cabello, su bello aroma a vainilla y canela, tan suave pero exótico a la vez, era perfecto. Su personalidad era perfecta, todo, simplemente, todo. Jamás pensó que vería tal perfección en alguien. Pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos.

Era curioso además, la forma en la que Yami lo había cambiado. Sí, claro que lo había notado. Ahora, ya no acostumbraba a humillar a sus empleados, cada vez que cometían un error. Tampoco los miraba con extrema frialdad, haciéndolos temblar de miedo, literalmente. Ahora, era más amable, y también, más tolerante. Esos mínimos detalles hacían una gran diferencia, sobretodo para alguien que solía ser un cubo de hielo.

Salió de pronto de sus pensamientos, al sentir a Yami moverse de nuevo. Pero ésta vez, bellos rubíes lo miraron, mientras que su dueño le sonreía tiernamente, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, hasta que el ojiazul se separó del menor, sentándose luego en la cama. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Yami.

"_¿Quieres ir por un helado?" _preguntó. En realidad, no habría siquiera pensado en eso, de no ser por su hermano Mokuba, quien en la mañana le había dicho que al parecer a Yami le encantaban las malteadas. Y por lo visto era cierto, puesto que los ojos del adolescente se iluminaron; luego, el menor asintió.

Después de ésto, el ojiazul miró divertido como él joven saltaba de la cama, literalmente, y comenzaba a vestirse. Al parecer estaba emocionado con la idea de tomar una malteada.

Se levantó él entonces.

Sí, podía simplemente pedirle a las sirvientas que hicieran esas famosas malteadas. Pero, quería llevar a Yami a un lugar en especial. Y debía admitir, que de nuevo, esa idea había sido ofrecida por su hermano. Al parecer, Mokuba y Yugi habían hablado mucho acerca de Yami. Aunque no podía quejarse, al menos ahora sabía adonde ir.

En unos minutos, ambos salieron de la habitación. De inmediato, se ganaron las miradas de las sirvientas, quienes de nuevo, los miraban incrédulas. Era una situación muy poco común para ellas. Primero, veían a Kaiba entrar cargando a un joven en sus brazos, y ahora, los veían a ambos tomados de la mano!

Sí, los dos bajaban las escaleras de la mano, tal cual dos novios. Tal vez esa acción había sido inconsciente, aunque parecía no serlo, puesto que el menor se había sonrojado levemente cuando el castaño había unido su mano con la suya. No se quejó, sin embargo, de hecho, no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Salieron pronto de la lujosa mansión, caminando luego hacia la limosina. El chofer les abrió la puerta y así entraron sin problemas en ella, y de inmediato, Yami se recostó al ojiazul. Después de eso, el vehículo comenzó a moverse.

El viaje no fue largo. De hecho, fue corto en el punto de vista de Yami, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido dormir con el ojiazul. Se había sentido protegido, aún en sus sueños. Y al haber despertado para ver esos zafiros, había sido bello, tal y como lo había predicho. Solo tenía una simple conclusión, jamás había dormido tan bien como lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Y luego, para su mayor sorpresa, el ojiazul lo tomaba de la mano. Deseaba creer que eso significaba que su relación se estaba haciendo más cercana. De verdad, ahora solo quería que el castaño le correspondiera. Sí, antes jamás habría pensado en eso, pero en ese momento sabía que tenía cierta oportunidad con el empresario. La manera en la que el ojiazul lo trataba, las pequeñas muestras de cariño y aprecio, se lo decían claramente.

Alzó de pronto la mirada, borrando sus pensamientos, al notar que ya habían llegado. Sí, el viaje de verdad había sido corto.

Se bajó de la limosina, sonriendo al ver la heladería. Aunque de nuevo, a pesar de ser solo un lugar donde vendían helados, era una zona lujosa, o al menos eso podía ver debido al elegante edificio.

Caminó luego, al ver al ojiazul hacerlo, y así entraron al lugar.

Habían pocas personas, un par de niños con sus padres en la mesa de la esquina, y una pareja sentada en el centro del lugar, quienes además fueron los primeros en verlos con incredulidad. Al parecer, no era común ver a Seto Kaiba ahí, y menos tomado de la mano de un desconocido joven.

Pero pronto, para tristeza de Yami, el ojiazul terminó con el hermoso agarre en su mano.

"_¿Qué quieres pedir?_" preguntó.

"_Malteada de fresa" _contestó de inmediato el joven. Había decidido qué pedir desde que el ojiazul le había ofrecido ir a ese lugar. Y es que además, amaba las malteadas de fresa.

El castaño asintió, volviendo su atención hacia la sorprendida mujer que atendía, quien miraba al empresario como si éste fuera una fantasma. Kaiba, ante ésto, solo alzó una ceja, pero se contuvo en dejar salir uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos. Claro, eso fue hasta que se le agotó la paciencia.

-Sabe, mirar a las personas de esa forma no es educado- habló. La mujer saltó levemente, sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Lo s-siento, señor K-Kaiba. ¿Qué desea ordenar?- preguntó, al parecer sabiendo bien quién era el castaño.

Yami mientras tanto, sonreía levemente, al ver el semblante de la mujer. Al parecer, el empresario tenía la misma fama de una estrella de cine. Y cómo no, si era el dueño de la compañía más grande en Japón. Aunque sinceramente, no le agradaba demasiado ese rastro de 'niña enamorada' que también mostraba aquél rostro femenino. Sí, para qué negarlo? Al parecer él era celoso. Aunque eso no le traería muchos beneficios, puesto que el empresario además encabezaba las listas de los hombre más codiciados.

Y por último, no tenía derecho a sentir celos. El ojiazul no era suyo. Por ahora, su relación con él era del tipo amistosa. Bueno, descontando claro el hecho de que habían caminado de la mano. Y sí, tal vez también el hecho de que habían dormido juntos.

Suspiró, mejor no se confundía más con esos pensamientos.

Se concentró entonces en el lugar, observando cada detalle. De pronto, algo que descansaba en el mostrador arriba del vidrio que mostraba los helados, le llamó la atención. Sonriendo, se acercó.

Su sonrisa aumentó, al ver lo que era. Y al parecer, eran gratis. Riendo para sí, tomó dos de esos objetos, no dudando en ponerse uno de ellos. Luego, avanzó de nuevo hacia el ojiazul, quien ya tenía las bebidas en sus manos.

El empresario no notó que Yami se acercaba. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, se encontró de frente con el joven, quien se paró en puntillas apenas, y alzó sus manos, colocándole algo en la cabeza. Se alejó luego, sonriendo en aceptación al ver su trabajo.

"_Te ves lindo" _expresó. El ojiazul pareció confundido, hasta que notó un pequeño detalle. Entre todo el cabello de Yami, relucían dos pequeñas orejas de cartón gris, que sin dudas le daban la apariencia de un tierno gatito.

Un minuto, acaso el joven también le había puesto esas ridículas orejas?

Sin dudarlo, tomando a como pudo las bebidas con una sola mano, llevó la otra hacia su cabello, con todas las intenciones de quitarse ese molesto objeto. Sin embargo, una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo. Miró a Yami, quien se notaba algo decaído.

"_Lo siento... no debí de hacer eso" _le dijo. Luego, él mismo llevó su mano hacia el cabello del ojiazul. Pero ésta vez, fue el castaño quien lo detuvo, alejando la pequeña mano del joven y negando con la cabeza. A Yami le gustaba, y eso era lo que importaba.

El menor sonrió, el brillo volviendo a sus ojos. Tomó luego su preciada malteada y caminó con el ojiazul a la salida, ante la mirada atónita de la pareja que estaba allí, y la sonrisa perdidamente enamorada de la empleada del lugar.

Ambos se subieron nuevamente a la limosina, la cual comenzó a moverse.

Yami se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, mientras que disfrutaba de su dulce bebida fría. El ojiazul hacía lo mismo, tomando de vez en cuando sorbos de la malteada de vainilla en su mano. Su otra mano, mientras tanto, estaba alrededor de la cintura del menor.

El ambiento era tranquilo. La noche además se mostraba serena, con la luna llena iluminando el cielo oscuro.

Varios minutos pasaron con rapidez, antes de que el lujoso vehículo hiciera una segunda parada.

De nuevo, Yami y Kaiba salieron. El primero estaba algo confundido, puesto que había pensado que tal vez ya iba a casa de Yugi y el abuelo.

Sin embargo, al ver el lugar en el que estaban, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba ese lugar, a su parecer era el mejor lugar para relajarse, mirando las leves olas del mar. Sí, en ese momento estaban en la playa, cerca del muelle.

Sintió de pronto al ojiazul tomar su mano, guiándolo luego hacia la arena. Cuando estuvieron cerca del mar, se sentaron, la delgada tierra dejando de ser un problema por el momento.

El menor cerró sus ojos, suspirando alegre al sentir el leve viento acariciar su rostro. Pero pronto, un leve escalofrío lo recorrió, al sentir su cuerpo frío debido a la malteada. Sonrió luego sin embargo, al sentir al ojiazul atraerlo hacia él. Se acurrucó entonces contra el castaño, mirando de nuevo al mar. Y así, terminió con la bebida en su mano.

Minutos después, el ojiazul se separó, ganándose la atención del joven.

"_¿Ya le pusiste nombre a la mascota que te regalé?" _preguntó. Yami pareció sorprendido por ésta interrogatoria. La verdad, aún no había pensado en un nombre para su gatito. Quería que fuera algo especial, que le recordara a Seto. Pero aún no se le ocurría nada.

Miró entonces al castaño, perdiéndose por unos momentos en esos bellos ojos azules. Sonrió de pronto. Ojos azules, claro, eso era lo más resaltante de Kaiba. Esos charcos profundos que reflejaban el interior de aquel empresario. Eso era lo más especial. Y algo similar a ojos azules sería...

Asintió, levantando sus manos luego para responder.

"_Zafiro" _afirmó. El más alto mostró una sonrisa apenas visible, al parecer entendiendo el significado de ese nombre.

Los segundos siguientes, se dedicó a mirar a Yami. Definitivamente, era perfecto. Y con esas pequeñas orejas, se veía simplemente adorable. Se enfocó por unos momentos en esas orejas, pero luego bajó su mirada, centrándola en esos brillantes ojos carmesí. Después de contemplarlos por unos segundos, miró esos finos labios. Un pensamiento lo asaltó. ¿Cómo serían esos labios? Dulces tal vez, y suaves como la seda. Fuera como fuera, solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Casi inconscientemente, tomó el mentón del joven en su mano, obligando al menor a alzar levemente el rostro.

-Mi bello gatito- susurró. Yami de inmediato mostró un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, el cual, según el ojiazul, lo hizo ver más tierno. Podía sentir la respiración del joven, y podía percibir además el olor a fresa de la malteada, mezclándose con el aroma a vainilla y canela propios del adolescente. Y por segunda vez, se concentró en esos labios.

Era oficial, necesitaba probar esos labios.

Con ese pensamiento, se inclinó, acercándose al rostro del joven, quien no opuso resistencia. Por unos momentos, se detuvo, quedando a una mínima distancia. Pero luego, al ver esos ojos, decidió terminar la distancia entre sus labios.

Y así, al fin besó a Yami.

**III**

Magi: listo xD Ahí está, por fin el beso u.u Aunque lo corté O.o pero ya se me hizo largo el capítulo. Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo En fin, no había notado un detalle con éste fic... que prácticamente está basado en mi vida Y no, no por lo de la sordera ¬¬ Pero cuando edité este cap lo noté, el pasado de Yami es muy parecido al mío. Es... curioso, supongo... En fin, no creo que les interese ese tema, pensándolo bien a mi tampoco me interesa recordar eso...

Volviendo al fic, gracias a **rosalind, Aya Fujimiya, Kimiyu y Yami224 **por sus reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo n.n

¡Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Rubi, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 11**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece... lastimosamente T.T Ni tampoco las marcas Giorgio Armani y Samsung... lastimosamente xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus labios se juntaron. Yami solo pudo abrir sus ojos en impresión, no creyendo lo que sucedía. ¡Ese era su primer beso!

Intentó entonces corresponder aquella caricia, pero cuando sintió la lengua del ojiazul acariciar su labio inferior, se separó, poniendo en el proceso sus manos en el pecho del castaño.

Se avergonzó de inmediato. Simplemente esa sensación era nueva para él, y en cierta forma, había sentido algo de inseguridad. Aunque bien sabía que no debió de haber hecho eso último. Porque, era obvio que había deseado que el CEO lo besara.

"_Lo siento... es que yo... nunca he besado..." _Intentó explicar. Pero se detuvo, cuando el ojiazul le levantó el mentón con su mano. Para su sorpresa, no encontró enojo ni rechazo en esos ojos, sino comprensión.

-Tranquilo- susurró el castaño. El joven sonrió ligeramente, enamorándose aún más del empresario. De nuevo, el ojiazul lo entendía a la perfección.

Puso entonces sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, y se acercó, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, comenzando él con el beso. Sonreía aún en su mente, sintiéndose feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo. En palabras simples, ni siquiera creía que eso le estuviera pasando.

Saltó levemente, siendo además interrumpidos sus pensamientos, cuando de nuevo, la lengua del ojiazul pidió permiso para profundizar el beso. Sintiéndose nervioso y sin saber qué esperar, Yami abrió ligeramente su boca. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, y era obvio que el castaño era quien dominaría ese beso.

De hecho, el menor estuvo a punto de separarse nuevamente, al sentir la lengua del CEO tocar levemente la suya, pero ésta vez, el castaño lo aprisionó, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Yami.

Definitivamente, esa bella criatura no escaparía. Así que cuando se aseguró de ello, continuó con sus acciones. Sabiendo ya que la sensación era nueva para el menor, se preocupó por tomar un ritmo lento, acariciando cada rincón de la dulce boca del joven casi con cariño, y probando además el sabor a fresa de la malteada que había tomado Yami.

Pronto, para su satisfacción, el menor comenzó a corresponder el beso. Su lengua tocó la del ojiazul con obvia timidez, casi temiendo la reacción del castaño.

Pero al no sentir rechazo por parte del empresario, intentó dejar esa inseguridad de lado.

Además, la felicidad que sentía era demasiado grande como para preocuparse por pequeñeces como la timidez.

Así que se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del ojiazul, y dejó que su lengua danzara con la del empresario, concentrándose solamente en esa acción. Sus ojos se habían cerrado segundos atrás, por lo tanto toda su atención se encontraba en esa caricia.

Aunque por supuesto, pronto la necesidad de aire fue grande. Odiando el tener que respirar, el menor se separó al fin del castaño, quien sonrió disimuladamente, tomando con su mano el mentón del joven, y quitando con su dedo un pequeño rastro de saliva que había quedado cerca del labio inferior de Yami.

Y lo miró entonces. Por los dioses, el joven era en verdad un ángel. La luz de la luna le daba además un aire casi celestial. Sus ojos carmesí parecían brillar.

Bien, lo admitía. Se había enamorado. Estaba enamorado. Y quería seguir enamorado.

¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-"Decírselo"- pensó.

Perfecto, solo tenía que decir un simple 'te amo'. Pero por razones desconocidas, no podía imaginarse a él mismo diciendo esas dos simples palabras. Eran demasiado... sentimentales. Y definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a revelar sus sentimientos así de fácil.

Error, casi no estaba acostumbrado. Puesto que con Yami lo había hecho, y sin dudas más de una vez.

Entonces, debía decirlo.

Abrió su boca, cerrándola luego al no escapar palabra alguna. Yami solo lo miró curioso, al parecer no entendiendo las acciones del ojiazul.

-Te...- susurró. Bien, faltaba poco. Solo tenía que decir 'amo' y listo. -Te...- repitió. Genial, estaba actuando como un perfecto idiota.

Miró a su lado izquierdo, alejando su mirada de Yami.

A ver si entendía, le había dicho al joven que era hermoso, importante y otro montón de cursilerías. ¿Pero no podía decirle que lo amaba?

En ese momento de verdad odió ser tan frío...

Una mano en su mejilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró de nuevo a Yami, quien le sonrió angelicalmente, denotando en esa acción solo entendimiento.

El menor se separó un poco, para poder comunicarse.

"_No tienes que decirlo. No espero que lo digas" _afirmó. Luego, pareció dudar un poco en lo que diría. Pero pareció decidirse. _"Solo quiero saber... si ahora somos..." _Se detuvo, la inseguridad volviendo a asomarse en sus ojos.

Si el CEO había querido decirle que lo amaba, eso significaba que ahora eran...

"_Novios" _finalizó al fin. Bajó la mirada luego, centrando sus ojos en la arena blanca. Dudaba aún, pues en realidad no estaba seguro de si el ojiazul había intentado decirle que lo amaba, o si había querido decir algo diferente.

Y si de verdad fuera lo primero, no le molestaba si el ojiazul no lo decía, pues sabía bien que no estaba en su carácter ser tan abierto.

El castaño miró al menor. La verdad, no había pensado en eso. ¿Novios? Debía admitir que no sonaba nada mal el tener una relación con Yami. Lo amaba, cierto? Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Además, lo había besado. Y con eso inconscientemente había declarado que deseaba que Yami estuviera a su lado, y no como una simple amistad.

Sí, ese asunto ni siquiera se debía discutir.

Así que de nuevo tomó el mentón del joven, alzándole el rostro para que el menor lo mirara.

Y se inclinó, alcanzando los labios del pequeño. Lo besó ligeramente, separándose en segundos.

-Por si las dudas... eso es un 'sí'- susurró, hablando lentamente para que el joven entendiera. Y al parecer lo hizo, puesto que una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El menor lo abrazó entonces, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul. Al parecer, estaba feliz.

Se quedó allí, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba del castaño. Aún no podía creer lo que sucedía. Jamás pensó que llegaría a tener una relación con alguien. Pero ahora la tenía, y con nada menos que Seto Kaiba.

Alzó la mirada, deseando asegurarse de que el ojiazul siguiera allí. Y sí, ahí estaba. Sonrió de nuevo, últimamente hacía eso muy seguido.

El ojiazul se acercó de nuevo, dándole al menor un corto beso.

Solo tenía algo más que decir.

Tal vez el menor no esperaba que lo dijera, pero ahora Yami era su pareja, y por ende, la persona más cercana a él. Debía sentirse en libertad de decirle cualquier cosa, por más sentimental que fuera.

Así que sin esperar más, y después de asegurarse que el menor lo miraba, lo dijo.

-Te amo- Y selló esas dos palabras con otro beso.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Yami brillaron con alegría.

"_Yo también te amo" _confesó. Aunque luego, un manto de tristeza cubrió su rostro. _"Ojalá pudiera pronunciar esas palabras" _agregó.

Se encontró de pronto en los brazos del ojiazul. Lo miró, recibiendo solamente otro beso. Y sonrió entonces.

La verdad, las palabras estaban de sobra. Y eso, era lo que hacía aún más hermosa aquella situación.

Yami observó de nuevo al ojiazul, ésta vez riendo ligeramente al notar algo que ya había olvidado. Llevó su mano al cabello del empresario y tocó ligeramente las orejas de gato que estaban allí.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja ante ésto, recordando al fin que no solo Yami lucía como un felino.

Antes de decir algo, tomó al menor, colocándolo sobre sus piernas como si Yami fuera un niño. Aunque, sí lo era, era su niño.

"_Me imagino que me veo ridículo" _afirmó. El menor de inmediato negó con su cabeza.

"_Te ves lindo" _aseguró, enredando luego sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. Juntó así su frente con la del castaño, descansando allí por unos segundos. En ese momento, solo sentía tranquilidad, algo que no era raro de sentir cuando estaba cerca del ojiazul.

Se separó, para luego besar los labios del castaño. Después, optó por esconder su rostro en el cuello de éste.

Y los minutos pasaron. El tiempo caminó con rapidez. Y en lo que parecieron ser segundos, pasaron dos horas.

Pero claro, el tiempo no tenía importancia en ese momento. Al menos para Yami y Kaiba.

El menor miró su reloj, descubriendo que eran ya las nueve de la noche. Yugi y su abuelo de seguro estarían preocupados.

O bueno, tal vez no preocupados. Pero igual, no podía llegar muy tarde.

El CEO pareció notar cómo el joven miraba la hora, puesto que lentamente se separó del menor, quien entendiendo que ya era hora de irse, se puso en pie. Estaba algo decepcionado claro, pues no le hubiera molestado para nada quedarse allí toda la noche.

Cuando el ojiazul se levantó, tomó la mano del menor, a quien no le molestó para nada esa acción. En cambio, se dejó guiar por el más alto.

Llegaron a la limosina en pocos segundos, entrando en ella primero Yami y después el empresario. Y claro, apenas éste se hubo acomodado, el menor se le acurrucó tiernamente, no queriendo al parecer estar un segundo lejos de él. Ante ésto, el ojiazul solo pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del más bajo, asegurándose así que el menor se quedara allí.

Y así el lujoso automóvil comenzó a moverse.

Yami se limitó a mirar por la ventana, las imágenes que pasaban parecían cantar una bella canción de cuna, puesto que los ojos del menor comenzaron a cerrarse, abriéndose luego cada vez que su dueño intentaba oponerse al sueño.

Pero definitivamente, la calidez del ojiazul y el ligero movimiento de la limosina no ayudaban en nada.

Así que en segundos, el más bajo ya estaba en la tierra de los sueños.

El ojiazul notó ésto minutos después. No iba a despertarlo claro, había sido ya un largo día para Yami.

Frunció el ceño de pronto, recordando lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. A su mente vino una imagen de cierta joven castaña.

Inconscientemente, apretó sus puños. No iba a dejar que las cosas que quedaran así. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía lastimar a Yami y salirse con la suya. El menor simplemente era muy sensible, y con una buena razón, así que no permitiría que nadie más lo hiriera. Lo que le había sucedido en el pasado había sido más que suficiente.

Se concentró en mirar a Yami entonces, notando lo hermoso que se veía cuando dormía. En realidad no podía ver con claridad aquel rostro, puesto que el menor tenía su cabeza recostada al hombro del ojiazul. Pero lo poco que veía, era perfecto.

"_Ojalá pudiera pronunciar esas palabras" _Extrañamente, aquella frase apareció en su mente. Y una pregunta se formó. ¿Cómo se escucharía la voz de Yami? Tendría que ser una voz angelical, claro estaba. ¿Cómo sería su risa? Sí, había escuchado leves risas salir del joven, pero eran casi inaudibles.

Si tan solo existiera una manera de devolverle al joven aquello que había perdido de una forma tan injusta y cruel.

Salió de sus pensamientos de pronto, al notar que ya habían llegado. Miró de nuevo a Yami, encontrándolo aún dormido. No pensaba despertarlo, el menor se veía demasiado tranquilo así como para hacerlo.

Así que a como pudo lo tomó en sus brazos. Como el chofer le abrió la puerta, no tuvo que preocuparse por ése detalle. Salió de la limosina, cargando a Yami tal y como lo había hecho horas atrás.

Curiosamente, fue el chofer quien se acercó a la puerta de la casa, tocando luego.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Yugi, quien vestía una camisa celeste y un pantalón blanco. Miró con confusión al hombre, quien solo le enseñó al menor una caja de mediano tamaño.

Sin entender realmente lo que sucedía, la tomó. Luego, algo más llamó su atención.

Lo primero que inundó los ojos amatista del menor fue sorpresa, al ver al CEO cargando a Yami.

-¿Kaiba?- preguntó, casi con incredulidad. El castaño se acercó.

-No quise despertarlo- habló el ojiazul. El más bajo parpadeó un par de veces, pero asintió de todas formas.

-Claro... sígueme, te llevaré a su habitación- afirmó al fin el primo de Yami. Miró luego la caja en sus manos. -Y ésto...-

-Es para Yami- interrumpió el ojiazul. En realidad, no había planeado darle algo como eso al menor. Pero después de lo que había sucedido esa tarde, lo había encontrado más que prudente. De hecho, lo había comprado para Mokuba, así que sin dudas tendría que comprar otro.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, siguió al menor, quien lo guió hasta la habitación de Yami.

Era una habitación pequeña, aunque había suficiente espacio. Como el menor no vivía de verdad allí, era obvio que esa habitación era la de huéspedes. Una cama tamaño individual descansaba en una de las esquinas.

Se acercó a ella, colocando a Yami sobre las sábanas blancas.

Yugi se acercó, dejando la caja en sus manos sobre la mesita de noche. Por unos segundos, miró el rostro de Kaiba. Y sonrió, había algo... diferente. El empresario ya no mostraba aquella dureza y frialdad en su rostro. Luego, notó algo más, que hizo que su boca se abriera en sorpresa. Sobre el cabello el CEO habían... unas orejas de gato? Miró a Yami, notando que éste también tenía aquel 'adorno'.

Al parecer algo había sucedido, y algo casi sobrenatural. Se dio la vuelta, caminando en silencio fuera del lugar.

Mañana Yami tendría que contestarle algunas preguntas.

El ojiazul por otra parte ni siquiera notó la repentina ausencia de Yugi. Estaba muy concentrado mirando a Yami.

Lo que sí notó, fue que el joven aún estaba completamente vestido. Bueno, solo tendría que quitarle el pantalón y la camisa, pues debajo de ésta sabía que se encontraba una camiseta.

Pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo ésto, un pensamiento vino a su mente.

Y sonrió... casi con maldad. Ahora, si tan solo encontrara donde...

Caminó por el lugar, encontrando una cómoda no muy lejos de allí. Se acercó, abriendo la primera gaveta. No encontró sin embargo lo que buscaba.

Abrió entonces la segunda, y de nuevo sonrió. Tomó algo de allí y cerró aquella gaveta. Luego de ésto, volvió con el menor.

Sí, lo que haría representaría más trabajo, pero no importaba, puesto que la recompensa era mayor, mucho mayor.

Así que al fin empezó a despojar al menor de sus prendas, dejándolo solo en sus boxers. Intentó con mucho esfuerzo ignorar el celestial cuerpo del menor, y comenzó a vestirlo, ésta vez con la prenda que había sacado de la cómoda.

En realidad, no fue tan difícil.

Cuando terminó, se alejó un poco, admirando su trabajo.

Y de verdad había mucho que admirar. La escena más adorable del mundo estaba frente a él. Yami estaba cubierto de ositos nuevamente, pues por segunda vez lucía aquella infantil pijama. Y entre las sábanas blancas, parecía un verdadero ángel.

Se acercó de nuevo, mirando cómo el joven se acurrucaba entre las sábanas inconscientemente. Si pudiera quedarse toda la noche simplemente mirando a Yami, lo haría sin dudas.

Pero no podía. No estaba en su mansión, además, no podía tampoco llegar tarde, pues su hermano se preocuparía.

Así que antes de irse, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del menor, acariciándola levemente. Yami sonrió, y salió de su sueño, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Su sonrisa se incrementó al ver al ojiazul.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó el castaño. El menor negó con la cabeza, bostezando luego. Miró sus alrededores, cuando algo llamó su atención. El empresario supo de inmediato qué miraba el joven.

Tomó entonces la caja que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. El menor mientras tanto se sentó sobre la cama, mirando curioso a su novio, quien al estar cerca de nuevo, también se sentó.

Abrió la caja luego, y sacó un pequeño objeto negro, ofreciéndoselo luego.

Yami lo tomó, mirándolo sin entender por unos segundos qué era. Parecía ser una simple 'tabla' delgada. Pero al verlo de nuevo, no solo notó que aquel objeto tenía una pantalla, sino que debajo de ella, en letras blancas, se podía leer 'Giorgio Armani'. Pareció reconocer entonces el objeto, puesto que le dio la vuelta, comprobando al ver la marca de Samsung, que de hecho sí era un celular, y obviamente uno muy costoso.

Alzó la mirada, centrando sus ojos en el castaño.

"_Es para ti" _explicó el ojiazul. Sí, sabía que era algo... raro, que le regalara un celular a Yami. Por eso, no dudó en explicarse. _"Quiero que tengas una forma de llamarme cuando lo necesites. Solo tienes que enviar un mensaje, no importa a qué hora" _afirmó.Yami pareció sorprendido al principio, pero analizándolo bien, la idea no sonaba mal. Pero aún así... Miró el celular, el muy lujoso celular.

"_Pero... es un celular muy costoso" _afirmó, dando a entender que el objeto tenía demasiadas funciones como para malgastarlo usando solo una de ellas. Claro, no iba a negarlo, le encantaba ese celular, pero de todas formas, no le gustaba que el CEO gastara tanto en él.

"_Podría comprarme cien más si quisiera" _aseguró el ojiazul.

-"De hecho ya tengo que comprar otro"- pensó. Sí, como ese celular era el que Mokuba tanto había pedido, tendría que conseguir otro.

Sin decir nada más, tomó de nuevo el celular. Yami no opuso resistencia, dándole al ojiazul el objeto.

Miró luego cómo el castaño prendía el artefacto. De pronto aquel objeto pareció mucho más lujoso que antes. Observó con curiosidad cómo el ojiazul parecía conocer ya el manejo de aquel teléfono. Sus dedos se movieron sobre la pantalla, puesto que allí se encontraba el teclado.

En solo segundos, terminó con sus acciones, ofreciéndole nuevamente el celular al menor.

"_Ya tienes mi número" _le dijo. El menor asintió, aceptando al parecer el 'pequeño' regalo. Lo colocó luego sobre la mesita de noche. Se aseguraría de tenerlo cerca siempre.

Miró luego al ojiazul. Y otro bostezo escapó de su boca. El sueño de nuevo comenzaba a molestarle. Pero antes de eso, debía preguntar algo más.

"_¿Cuándo saldremos de nuevo?" _interrogó. A decir verdad, ya no quería pasar un solo día sin ver al castaño.

"_Mañana tengo una reunión al mediodía. Cuando termine puedo venir si quieres" _afirmó.

"_Suena bien. Aunque, también trabajas los domingos?" _preguntó el menor, pues el día siguiente sería domingo. El ojiazul negó. En realidad sí trabajaba, pero no en su empresa, simplemente en su mansión frente a su laptop y porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

"_No, pero en ocasiones se atraviesa alguna reunión" _explicó. Yami asintió, pero otro bostezo lo hizo acostarse de nuevo. Por segunda vez, sus ojos parecían querer cerrarse sin permiso. Una mano en su mejilla sin embargo lo hizo entreabrir a como pudo los ojos. Sonrió abiertamente, al ver que aquella mano pertenecía al castaño.

Y por primera vez, notó algo muy diferente en esos ojos azules. Sí, a pesar de que el empresario nunca había sido frío con él, sus ojos siempre habían mostrado cierta frialdad. Ahora en cambio, mostraban algo más. Algo a lo que no podía poner nombre. Pero era algo cálido, hipnotizante.

"_¿Vas a besarme o no?" _preguntó Yami de pronto, sonrojándose muy levemente al pedir algo así. Su pregunta fue contestada pronto, cuando el ojiazul se inclinó, atrapando así los dulces labios del menor.

Yami colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, haciendo que éste cayera sobre él, algo que no molestó a ninguno de los dos. Y ésta vez, fue Yami quien profundizó el beso, encontrando su lengua con la del empresario.

Pero de nuevo, la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse.

-Solo unas horas y ya eres un experto- susurró el castaño lentamente. Yami se sonrojó. Bueno, eso significaba que besaba bien. Ante ésto, solo pudo sonrojarse más.

Volvió a la realidad, cuando el castaño se acostó a su lado, no importándole que aquella cama fuera para una sola persona. De hecho, a Yami tampoco pareció importarle ese detalle, puesto que simplemente escondió su rostro en el pecho del más alto, y cerró sus ojos.

Deseaba que el ojiazul pudiera quedarse allí toda la noche. Pero sabía que el CEO debía trabajar al día siguiente, además de que no podía dejar a su hermano solo.

Suspiró, optando por simplemente disfrutar por el momento de la calidez que emitía el cuerpo del ojiazul.

Algo sin embargo hizo que el castaño se moviera. El menor lo observó con confusión, al ver cómo el empresario se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, mirando al parecer al suelo. Se inclinó luego, como si estuviera recogiendo algo.

Y de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que hacía.

Un minino se asomó de pronto, siendo cargado por el ojiazul, quien lo dejó luego en la cama.

Yami sonrió, dándose a la tarea de acariciar la pequeña cabeza del gatito, quien solo se acercó, acurrucándose luego contra el joven. Lo único que se veía ahora, era una pequeña bola de pelos blanca.

El castaño volvió a acostarse. Yami lo miró, sonriéndole ligeramente. Se acercó, intentando no molestar al minino, y besó de nuevo al ojiazul. Luego, volvió a la misma posición de antes.

El empresario colocó entonces su mano en la mejilla del menor, y con sus dedos acarició toda la zona, haciendo que de nuevo, los ojos de Yami se cerraran. No se detuvo, más bien, llevó su mano al cabello del más bajo, acariciándolo también. Por unos segundos, centró su atención en las orejas de gato que relucían entre todo ese cabello. Definitivamente, el menor no podía verse más hermoso que ahora, era casi irreal.

Miró el rostro del menor, notando al fin que Yami ya se había dormido.

Así que intentando no despertar de nuevo a Yami, se alejó con lentitud. Cuando al fin estuvo en pie, tomó la caja del celular que estaba aún sobre la cama, y la colocó en la mesita de noche.

Miró luego al pequeño, notando nuevamente lo adorable que se veía con aquella infantil pijama. Ahora que lo pensaba, el menor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la tenía puesta. Bueno, se llevaría una sorpresa a la mañana siguiente.

Observó el reloj de oro que lucía en su muñeca. Eran las diez de la noche. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con Yami.

Era hora de irse.

Se acercó al menor, depositando un corto beso en la frente del joven.

Después de ésto, salió de allí.

Encontró a Yugi en la sala, mirando televisión. El menor, al verlo, se levantó, acompañándolo hasta la puerta. Algo que a su punto de vista no era necesario, pero no comentó al respecto.

-Buenas noches, Kaiba- habló el menor. El ojiazul solo asintió, conservando aún algo de su carácter distante. Luego, salió de allí.

Yugi suspiró, cerrando la puerta. Miró a su abuelo, quien salía en ese momento de la cocina.

El anciano, al verlo, le sonrió.

-Así que esos dos...-

-Eso parece, abuelo- afirmó el menor, sonriendo también.

-Ya era hora- habló el mayor. Yugi rió ligeramente. Al parecer, su abuelo estaba feliz por Yami. Y por supuesto, él también lo estaba. Si bien sabía que Kaiba era una persona fría, también sabía bien que era una persona seria. Así que si Yami tenía una relación con él, sería por mucho tiempo.

-Ahora solo nos falta una boda- Yugi rió de nuevo ánte éste comentario.

-Pronto vendrá, eso es seguro- afirmó.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Parpadeó una vez, y otra vez, y varias veces. Pero aún así no creyó lo que veía.

Sin embargo, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Setooo- habló. El aludido se dio la vuelta, no esperando que su hermano estuviera allí. Había pensado que el menor ya dormía. -¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó emocionado el menor, saltando con alegría. -Estás... estás usando... ¡eso!- gritó, señalando con su dedo. El castaño entendió de inmediato que su hermano se refería a las orejas de gato.

Alzó luego una ceja, al ver cómo el menor se sentaba en su enorme cama, saltando aún.

-¿Y por qué tan feliz?-

-¿Que no es obvio? Algo sucedió entre tú y Yami, cierto?- preguntó con emoción. El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el nombre de su novio. -¡Ah lo sabía!- exclamó entonces Mokuba, riendo alegremente.

-¿Y unas orejas de gato te hicieron llegar a tal conclusión?- interrogó el ojiazul, sentándose en su cama, al lado de su hermano, quien se dejó caer sobre las suaves sábanas.

-Esa sonrisa lo comprobó- afirmó. -Pero sí, fueron esas orejas las que me pusieron a pensar. Porque, si antes alguien te las hubiera puesto, habría terminado... bueno, MUY mal. Así que si todavía las tienes puestas es porque aprecias a Yami, no? Y obviamente no como una simple amistad pues si fuera así te hubieras negado a usarlas, cierto? Así que por eso llegué a la conclusión de que... hoy sucedió algo especiaaaal- explicó con rapidez. De nuevo, el empresario sonrió. -¡Y ahí está de nuevo! Esa sonrisa! Estás feliz! Y eso significa que Yami es... tu novio, verdad?- preguntó, más como una afirmación que como una interrogante.

El castaño guardó silencio por unos segundos. Su hermano de verdad era inteligente, además de que lo conocía realmente bien.

-Llegaste a la conclusión correcta, Mokuba- contestó al fin. Los ojos del menor brillaron como nunca antes.

-¡Lo sabía! Lo sabía!- exclamó el hiperactivo niño. -¡Yami y Seto, sentados en un árbol... B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!- cantó el menor, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

El castaño suspiró, escuchando aún los gritos de su hermano.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirle a las sirvientas que no compraran chocolate?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No podía evitarlo. Sentía inseguridad y tristeza. En realidad, se sentía solo.

_-¿Crees que te ama? No seas idiota-_

Sollozó aún más, recordando fragmentos de la pesadilla que había tenido. Abrazó a Zafiro, como si el gatito pudiera darle palabras de aliento.

_-Se aburrirá de ti en menos de un mes-_

Su padrastro le había dicho todo eso. El monstruo de su pesadilla. Y lo peor, es que no sabía si creerlo.

Tal vez era verdad, tal vez Seto se aburriría de él. Después de todo, él no tenía nada que dar. Habían muchas personas que le podían dar al ojiazul cosas mucho mejores.

Soltó al minino, y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Ya estaba cansado de llorar, de mostrarse débil siempre. Como deseaba poder ser más frío, más fuerte. Pero no, en lugar de eso, se limitaba a sollozar. Quería creer que lo que había vivido esa tarde se repetiría todos los días, pero dudaba. Sí, no podía evitar sentir inseguridad.

Ahora solo deseaba que Seto estuviera ahí, para convencerlo de que nunca se alejaría de su lado.

Miró por unos segundos sus alrededores, hasta que algo captó su atención. Observó el celular que el ojiazul le había dado. Tal vez, podría...

No, ya eran las dos de la mañana. No iba a despertar al ojiazul por algo así.

Aunque, el castaño le había dicho que podía hablarle a cualquier hora...

Pero, y si le molestaba? No, era mejor seguir llorando hasta que amaneciera. Aunque sabía bien que solo necesitaba que el ojiazul le contestara una simple pregunta, para poder volver a dormir.

Casi inconscientemente, tomó el celular. Comenzó a buscar en él la opción de mensajes. Al principio le fue algo difícil pues no estaba familiarizado con el objeto. Pero luego, encontró lo que buscaba.

Ahora, solo debía escribir.

De nuevo, sus dedos se movieron contra su voluntad, escribiendo así un corto mensaje.

_¿No vas a dejarme nunca, verdad?_

Negó con su cabeza, lo había escrito, pero no se lo mandaría. Eran las dos de la mañana, demasiado tarde como para estar molestando a los demás.

Aunque, si el CEO le respondía, significaba que se preocupaba por él, cierto? Y si se preocupaba por él, entonces sí lo amaba.

Pero de nuevo, era demasiado tarde!

-"Aún así... lo necesito"- Sí, en esos momentos de verdad necesitaba que el ojiazul respondiera aquella pregunta. Era la única forma de borrar la inseguridad que sentía.

Suspiró, mordiéndose luego el labio. Buscó el número del ojiazul y se detuvo.

Pero después, envió el mensaje.

Abrazó la almohada, ahora sentía aún más inseguridad. Solo esperaba no molestar al empresario.

Intentó dejar de llorar, lográndolo con dificultad. Y en cambio, miró al vacío.

¿Por qué seguía teniendo pesadillas? Se supone que esa vida ya había quedado atrás.

¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba que al fin todo sería felicidad, llegaba algo más a arruinarlo todo?

Cerró sus ojos, obligándose a dormir de nuevo. Pero no, no sentía sueño. Igual, se negó a abrir sus ojos.

Un extraño movimiento sin embargo lo obligó a abandonar su posición. Miró confundido la almohada, de la cual provenía aquella especie de vibración. La tomó en sus manos, con el objetivo de revisarla, pero al hacer ésto, encontró la verdadera fuente de aquel movimiento... su celular.

Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente, al entender que habían contestado su mensaje.

Solo esperaba que el ojiazul no se hubiera enojado.

Tomó con inseguridad el objeto. Por unos segundos, pensó en simplemente dejarlo de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

Pero sintió algo de curiosidad.

Así que abrió el mensaje, y lo leyó.

_¿Dejarte? Tendría que ser un verdadero idiota para cometer una locura como esa, ángel._

Se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Ángel? Sonrió sin embargo, al recibir la respuesta que necesitaba.

Unas simples palabras le dieron la tranquilidad que deseaba.

Sintiéndose seguro ahora, al entender que el ojiazul de verdad se preocupaba, se acomodó en la cama.

Cerró sus ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

Ya tenía una respuesta verdadera. Con ella, no podrían venir a su mente más pesadillas.

Y así fue, el menor se durmió de nuevo, ésta vez disfrutando del sueño más pacífico y tranquilo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Magi: por fin actualizé! nOn Ya era hora xD En fin, como pudieron notar en este cap, muchos besos y fluff xD Se nota que me encanta el shounen ai o.O Pero bueno, intenté hacer largo el capítulo, y podría decirse que algo logré xD Espero -.-U

Agradecimientos a **fussili, Aya Fujimiya**(ahí tienes el capítulo al fin, todo tuyo xD), **rosalind, Kikyo, Nosfe, Kimiyu, Paty y Yami RosenkreuZ ** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior n.n

Espero que éste nuevo cap haya sido de su agrado.

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**Rubi, la joya más bella**

**Capítulo 12**

Un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Aquel tono que teñía su rostro había sido causado por un pequeño detalle.

Había despertado minutos atrás. Todo había transcurrido normalmente y como debía ser. Pero, cuando entró al baño con el objetivo de tomar una ducha, el espejo que se encontraba cerca de una de las esquinas le había revelado un vergonzoso detalle.

Sinceramente, no le avergonzaba tanto el lucir esa ridícula e infernal pijama cubierta de criaturas aterrorizantemente tiernas. No, lo que le hizo sonrojar, fue el pensar que, obviamente, Kaiba le había colocado esa pijama, y por lo tanto... sí, lo había visto semidesnudo.

Una mueca casi de terror inundó su rostro. A decir verdad, no se sentía orgulloso de su cuerpo. Según lo que le había dicho cierta persona, o cierto monstruo mejor dicho, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, y claro, nada atractivo. Y en eso no podía negar que su padrastro tenía razón.

Así que ahora, sentía inseguridad acerca de lo que pudo haber pensado su novio al ver su cuerpo. Tal vez, sintió decepción?

Negó con la cabeza. Debía dejar de atormentarse de esa forma. Seto se preocupaba por él, Seto era su pareja, y eso superaba cualquier pequeñez como por ejemplo la de si su cuerpo era delgado o no. Si Kaiba de verdad lo amaba, no debía importarle detalles como esos... cierto?

Suspiró, alejándose del espejo.

Como deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con su baja autoestima...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-No hay trato- declaró. El hombre, de tal vez unos cincuenta y tantos que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa lo miró con sorpresa, mientras que la joven castaña que se encontraba al lado de éste no dudó en quejarse abiertamente.

-Pero Seto es una buena propuesta y...-

-Una propuesta que nos concierne al señor Gardner y a mí, solamente- contestó con evidente enojo. Se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, y en ese momento, en una reunión de negocios.

-Joven Kaiba, mi hija ya tiene la edad suficiente para entender de éstos asuntos- intentó convencer el mayor, de ojos castaños y cabello también castaño cubierto además por varias canas.

-Pero no la madurez suficiente. Con todo respeto, si gracias a ésta propuesta tengo que soportar a la joven Gardner, entonces es simple... no hay trato- afirmó. Ésto pareció molestar al hombre, quien obviamente, defendió a su hija.

-¿Soportar? Esa es una expresión sumamente descortés...-

-Que jamás me atrevería a usar hacia una dama, cuando ésta no lo merece- interrumpió el ojiazul. Sentía enorme furia en ese momento, pero intentaba mantener la compostura.

-Y no lo merezco, Seto. No merezco que te expreses así de mí- se quejó la joven. Kaiba rodó los ojos en fastidio, el enojo creciendo en su interior. ¿No lo merecía? Y Yami... acaso él sí merecía recibir aquellos ofensivos comentarios por parte de la joven?

-¿No lo mereces? Y lo que sucedió ayer no es una razón suficiente?-

-Pero Seto eso...-

-¿Ayer?- preguntó de pronto el hombre. -Joven Kaiba, ha hecho algo incorrecto mi hija?- interrogó, no con enojo, sino con preocupación.

-Así es. De ahí la razón por la que no deseo que la joven Gardner tenga algo que ver en este asunto- explicó el ojiazul.

-¡No he hecho nada incorrecto!- exclamó de pronto la castaña, ganándose la atención de varios de los presentes.

-Hija, no alces la voz...-

-¡Solo defendía lo que es mío!- una nueva exclamación, la cual fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El CEO se puso en pie de inmediato, en sus ojos reflejándose enorme enojo. No notó entonces que ahora todos los que estaban en aquel lugar lo miraban. Lo único a lo que prestó atención, fue a la joven, a quien en ese momento solo quería ahorcar. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa joven para decir que él le pertenecía? ¿De dónde había sacada esa idea tan estúpida?

-¡Yo NO te pertenezco, Gardner!-

-No es eso lo que te molesta... sino lo que sucedió ayer, cierto? Seto, sabes bien que soy celosa y...- El ojiazul solo pudo mirar sin creer a la joven. ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo que le había dicho acerca de no pertenecerle a ella? Era tonta o algo por el estilo?

-¿Y por eso tuviste la magnífica idea de insultar de esa forma a mi novio?- Silencio le siguió a ésto. La castaña parpadeó varias veces, la última palabra dicha por el ojiazul encontrando poco a poco camino en su mente.

-¿No... novio?- preguntó al fin.

-Sí, novio- afirmó.

-Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser tu novio? ¡Es sordo! Tú mereces a una mujer perfecta...-

-Él es perfecto, y sí, es sordo, pero sabe escucharme, algo que tú no pareces hacer- interrumpió el ojiazul. -Y si lo insultas a él, me insultas a mí- finalizó.

-Seto...-

-Hija, por favor retírate- habló de pronto el hombre. La castaña lo miró con sorpresa.

-Pero, papá...-

-Tea Gardner, retírate en éste instante- ordenó con más firmeza el mayor. La joven obedeció. Le dirigió una mueca de reproche al CEO, mientras se levantaba. De hecho, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, tal vez debido al enojo o a la indignación. Pero obedeció sin decir palabra, caminando fuera del lugar.

Kaiba suspiró. No había planeado nada de lo que había sucedido. Pero simplemente no había podido contener su enojo.

Miró sus alrededores, notando que todos lo miraban. Claro, solo necesitó una de sus famosas miradas de hielo, para que los presentes retiraran sus curiosos ojos de encima suyo.

-Me disculpo por lo sucedido, joven Kaiba- Miró al hombre. Bueno, al menos el empresario estaba de su lado. Aunque tal vez lo estaba porque le convenía. Después de todo, era un privilegio tener como socio a Seto Kaiba.

-No pienso continuar con ésta 'reunión', tal vez otro día y siempre y cuando su hija no interfiera- habló. El hombre asintió.

-No lo hará-

-Bien. Me retiro- finalizó. Antes de hacer lo dicho, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la mesa.

Salió entonces del lugar, ganándose de nuevo la atención de los presentes. Los ignoró ésta vez, y atravesó el lugar. Salió al fin, solo para encontrarse con sus guardaespaldas, quienes al verlo se acercaron con rapidez y lo rodearon. La razón de aquella extraña acción pronto fue revelada.

-Joven Kaiba, quién era ese adolescente?-

-El joven de ojos carmesí... cómo se llama? Por qué lloraba?-

-Sabemos que corrió tras el joven. ¿Es tan especial acaso?-

Miró a los reporteros. A decir verdad, ya se habían tardado.

El día anterior, había dejado a Yami solo pues le habían dicho que había un pequeño problema. Y ese problema, era que un fotógrafo estaba afuera, y ya les había tomado varias fotografías mientras Yami y él caminaban hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Claro, que al ver a Yami salir de pronto con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, había olvidado por completo el asunto. Así que obviamente, el fotógrafo había aprovechado aquello.

-Lo cargó hasta la limosina. ¿Exactamente qué tipo de relación tiene con ese joven?-

Avanzó de pronto, sus guardaespaldas manteniéndolo lejos del alcance de aquellos curiosos.

No pensaba responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Aún no. Primero, necesitaba saber si Yami estaba de acuerdo acerca de hacer pública su relación. Aunque bueno, practicamente había gritado en aquel restaurante que el ojirubí era su novio, así que ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los medios lo averiguaran.

Por unos segundos, sintió cierta culpa. Ahora, no dejarían a Yami en paz. Tan pronto supieran quien era y donde vivía, no le dejarían en paz. Al menos hasta que tuvieran las respuestas que querían.

Por fin, entró a la limosina. Le dijo entonces al chofer que lo llevara a su mansión. Sí, le había dicho a Yami que iría a verlo después de la 'reunión', y pensaba hacerlo. Pero además de ir a ver a su novio, debía pasar a un lugar en especial a comprar un objeto en especial... para una persona... muy especial. Sí, obviamente esa persona era Yami.

Con eso, y ahora que los reporteros estaban siendo una molestia, era mejor optar por un medio de transporte más... veloz.

Y para eso... qué podría ser mejor que un auto deportivo?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aburrido, aburrido... y... aburrido.

Cambiaba los canales a cada segundo, buscando algo interesante. Pero... nada, no había nada que ver.

Escuchó un sonido, y apartó así por unos momentos la mirada del televisor. Le sonrió ligeramente a Yami, quien había entrado a la sala.

El ojirubí también le sonrió, dedicándole luego un simple 'buenos días'. Se acercó a donde estaba su primo, terminando por sentarse en el sofá, al lado de éste.

"_¿Nada interesante?" _preguntó. Yugi negó con la cabeza. Pronto, sin embargo, sonrió.

"_Pero tú sí tienes algo interesante que decir, no es así Yami?" _interrogó. El otro se sonrojó levemente. Yugi rió entonces. "_Y tiene que ver con Kaiba... verdad?" _insistió el menor. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Yami se intensificó.

"_¿Cómo lo supiste?" _preguntó entonces el ojirubí.

"_Bueno después de ver a Kaiba cargándote en sus brazos y luciendo un par de orejas de gato... creo que eso lo dice todo" _rió luego. "_Fue algo... sobrenatural, sin dudas" _agregó. Ésta vez, sin embargo, Yami lo miró con algo de seriedad. ¿Por qué sobrenatural? Sí, sabía que el ojiazul era una persona fría... pero no a tales extremos... o sí?

"_Pero, por qué? Es decir... al menos conmigo nunca ha sido frío. Pero hablas de él como si fuera un cubo de hielo" _le dijo. Yugi no respondió por unos segundos. Era verdad, su primo no conocía al Kaiba que él había conocido. Era sorprendente, pero el ojiazul se había mostrado amable con el ojirubí desde el principio.

"_No hay duda de que ha cambiado gracias a ti. Pero siempre fue frío e indiferente. Cuando estaba con Mokuba y él llegaba de su empresa, simplemente asentía en forma de saludo y luego se encerraba en la biblioteca a seguir trabajando" _explicó. Yami mostró en sus ojos una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión... la persona de quien hablaba Yugi no parecía ser su Seto. "_De hecho, fue una enorme sorpresa que te dirigiera aquel 'gusto en conocerte'" _afirmó, sonriendo.

Yami también sonrió, recordando las primeras palabras que le había dirigido el ojiazul. Tal vez, si el castaño no hubiera dejado escapar aquella frase, no estarían juntos ahora.

"_Me parece que fue amor a primera vista" _Otro sonrojo se notó en el rostro de Yami. ¿Amor a primera vista? No, definitivamente no. No creí que el ojiazul con solo mirarlo hubiera sentido algo hacia él.

Por el contrario, cuando él miró al empresario... debía admitir que quedó casi paralizado al haberse encontrado con aquellos ojos azules.

Aunque aquella no fue la primera vez que vio al castaño. De hecho, lo había visto dos años atrás. Pero claro, verlo en persona era algo completamente distinto.

Aún recordaba aquel día con claridad. Aquel tiempo en el que jamás imaginó que llegaría a conocer al empresario...

_Entró a aquella tienda, una tienda de revistas. ¿Para qué? Ni él sabía, solo quería distraerse un poco._

_Momentos atrás había caminado por las calles, solo, como solía hacerlo casi todos los días. No le gustaba que su madre lo acompañara, pues el objetivo de aquellas caminatas era simplemente intentar olvidarse de todo._

_Con cada paso que daba hacía un gran esfuerzo por intentar quitarse el enorme peso que sentía encima. Pero con cada paso dado, se daba cuenta de que jamás podría lograrlo._

_Y días atrás lo había comprobado, cuando había pensado en suicidarse, y había terminado en aquel puente. No lo había hecho, y a decir verdad, sentía la tentación de volver a intentarlo. _

_Negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar así. No tenía intenciones de dejar a su madre sola, aunque a su punto de vista, él ahora solo representaba una carga para ella, pero bien sabía que si algo le sucedía, aquella mujer sufriría, y no quería eso._

_Tomó una revista sin siquiera mirar. Pero alzó una ceja al verla. Era una revista para mujeres adolescentes. _

_Iba a dejarla donde la encontró, cuando ojos azules captaron su atención. Miró al hombre que ocupaba la portada de la revista. Nunca lo había visto, de hecho, no tenía ni idea de quién era. Después de todo, lo que menos le interesaba era saber acerca de las celebridades. _

_Aún así, se tomó el tiempo de mirar la imagen de aquella persona. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en aquel hombre que le cautivó en ese momento. _

_Buscó luego el título. 'Seto Kaiba, el galán perfecto', qué interesante descripción._

_Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, abrió la revista, encontrándose en poco tiempo con una nueva imagen del ojiazul. 'Serio, arrogante e indiferente en el exterior, pero bien sabemos que los hombres fríos tienen un lado sensible... ¿será el caso de éste galán?'. Dejó de leer. Definitivamente, esa revista era para niñas de colegio. _

_Volvió entonces a dejar el objeto donde debía estar, mirando una vez más al hombre de la portada. Sin dudas era un hombre atractivo..._

_Pero entonces, la misma revista que había dejado en el estante segundos atrás fue tomada por una joven, vestida con uniforme de colegio. La miró disimuladamente, notando que a su lado se encontraba otra joven quien lucía el mismo uniforme._

_-¡Es Seto!- Entendió aquellas palabras al mirar los labios de la joven. _

_-¡Tienen razón... es el hombre perfecto!- También pudo comprender ésas palabras. Luego, miró cómo las dos jóvenes parecían... gritar cuando encontraron la página que él leyó segundos atrás._

_Suspiró. Definitivamente, algunas personas sí tenían suerte. Él, en cambio..._

_Bajó la mirada, aquella carga inmensa volviendo a inundar su pecho. Se dio la vuelta entonces, caminando fuera de la tienda y retornando a la misma tristeza y a la misma rutina de la famosa caminata._

"_¿Yami?" _Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver a Yugi mirándolo. "_¿Son novios, verdad?" _interrogó el menor. El ojirubí sonrió. Sí, Seto era su novio. Le costaba creerlo pero era verdad. Aquel hombre que había visto dos años atrás en aquella revista era su ahora pareja.

Asintió entonces, no ocultando su sonrisa. Dioses, ahora sonreía a cada instante. Pero no podía quejarse, al contrario.

Yugi también sonrió. "_Estoy feliz por ti, Yami" _le dijo con sinceridad.

Por unos segundos, no hubo más movimientos por parte de ambos jóvenes. Pero de pronto, Yami miró cómo Yugi dirigía rápidamente la mirada hacia el televisor. Sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué había llamado de esa forma la atención de su primo, miró también la pantalla... solo para quedarse congelado al ver lo que en ella había.

Una imagen suya con el rostro empapado en lágrimas lo saludó. Recordó aquel momento, cuando había salido del restaurante llorando después de leer aquel papel que la joven castaña le había dado.

Pequeñas gotas de sal comenzaron a acumularse ahora en sus ojos. ¿Por qué aquella imagen estaba en la televisión? Cómo la habían obtenido?

_-'¿_Quién es éste joven? Esto es lo que todos se preguntan. Sobretodo después de haber sido visto con el famoso empresario Seto Kaiba, en lo que al parecer era una cita...'- Dejó de leer los subtítulos, bajando la mirada. Ahora, sí iba a ser una molestia para el ojiazul. Es decir, no pensaba que el castaño estuviera feliz con aquello, cómo podría estarlo?

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a Yugi, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"_No puedes tomarle importancia a éstas cosas, Yami. Es normal, Kaiba es prácticamente una celebridad después de todo" _le dijo. La verdad, sentía sorpresa y confusión por la imagen que había visto en la que su primo lloraba, pero a su punto de vista ese era un asunto entre Kaiba y Yami, nada más. Así que no pensaba preguntar.

Yami no contestó. A decir verdad no se sentía bien. Estaba seguro de que su novio estaría molesto.

Pero... él de verdad no quería ser una molestia...

Se puso en pie, no dudando en salir de allí sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su primo. No se sentía bien. La alegría que había sentido había sido opacada nuevamente por la inseguridad. Siempre era lo mismo, no? Sentía felicidad, y de pronto tocaba a la puerta la inseguridad. Era casi como un ciclo.

Por unos segundos, pensó en subir a su habitación. Pero descartó esa idea. No estaba de ánimo para acostarse en la cama y mirar al vacío. Tal vez caminar un poco le ayudaría a calmarse, como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás. Además, ahora vestía un jeans oscuro y una camisa color vino, así que podía salir sin preocuparse.

Caminó entonces hacia la puerta principal. Llegó a ella en pocos sengundos y la abrió. Caminó con rapidez, esperando alejarse en solo segundos.

Pero después de unos dos metros de camino, fue detenido bruscamente, al chocar contra algo... o alguien. Cayó al suelo debido al impacto.

Al principio, la confusión lo inundó. Pero luego, abrió sus ojos de golpe, al sentir una mano en su mejilla. Iba a alejarse, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con ojos azules que bien conocía. Era su novio. Bajó la mirada de inmediato.

Pero ahora, la mano que estaba en su mejilla bajó hasta su mentón, obligándole a alzar el rostro y la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Miró que el ojiazul le preguntaba. Al parecer había notado con facilidad que algo andaba mal.

"_Lo siento, no quiero causarte molestias... pero gracias a mí..." _intentó explicar, deteniéndose al no saber cómo continuar. "_Están hablando de nosotros en las noticias..." _agregó. Quería bajar su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo, quería también ver cuál sería la reacción del ojiazul ante aquella información. Así que finalmente, optó por no dejar de mirar al castaño.

Pero para su sorpresa, pudo observar que el empresario solo dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos no mostraron sorpresa ni mucho menos enojo.

Luego, el más alto se puso en pie. Después de ésto, le extendió la mano al confundido joven, quien la tomó dudoso, terminando por apoyarse en sus pies al igual que el otro.

"_Ya te había dicho que no quería que volvieras a utilizar esa palabra... además, no es tu culpa sino mía" _afirmó el castaño. Yami de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

"_Es mi culpa... yo..."_

"_Ayer cuando te dejé solo en el restaurante" _interrumpió el ojiazul. "_Debido a un 'problema'... ese problema era un fotógrafo quien al parecer había estado siguiéndonos" _explicó. Yami lo miró sorprendido. ¿Un fotógrafo? ¿Siguiéndolos? "_Pensaba decírtelo pero lo olvidé por completo cuando..." _se detuvo. Era obvio lo que le seguía a estas palabras. Tal vez por eso el ojirubí asintió, indicando que comprendía. Pero aún estaba confundido, primero, porque al ojiazul no parecía molestarle que todo el mundo estuviera hablando de ambos. Y segundo, porque el empresario no estaba enojado con él. De hecho, de nuevo le había dicho que no utilizara la palabra 'molestia'.

Sonrió ligeramente. Seto de verdad lo quería... cierto? Qué otra explicación podría existir?

"_¿No estás molesto? Ahora todos piensan que somos pareja" _le dijo. El castaño se limitó a alzar una ceja.

"_Y lo somos. Estaría molesto si no fuera verdad... pero lo es" _afirmó el ojiazul. Yami sonrió con más libertad. Por unos momentos, había pensado que tal vez el empresario se sentiría avergonzado de su relación pero ahora... "_De hecho, pensaba hacer pública nuestra relación, pero necesito saber si estás de acuerdo con eso" _agregó. Esta vez, la sorpresa que sintió el menor fue mayor. El día anterior se habían apenas convertido en pareja, y el ojiazul ya sentía la seguridad de hablar públicamente acerca de eso? Su corazón dio un giro... Kaiba lo amaba de verdad, cierto? Así como él amaba al ojiazul, de la misma forma el castaño lo amaba a él...

"_¿Quieres... quieres que todos sepan que soy tu novio?" _interrogó sin creerlo. Lo que decían en las noticias siempre eran considerados como rumores. Pero si el ojiazul aceptaba públicamente que ambos eran pareja entonces... sería algo oficial.

"_Quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa" _afirmó el castaño. Los ojos del menor brillaron con lágrimas de alegría. Casi no podía creerlo. Miró entonces cómo el ojiazul se acercaba, terminando por darle un corto beso en los labios.

Sonrió de nuevo, mirando aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

"_Yo quiero estar contigo cuando hables de nuestra relación. Quiero... quiero que todos entiendan que eres solo mío" _Se sonrojó levemente, pero eso era lo que sentía. A decir verdad, no le importaba lo que las personas dijeran de él, que era sordo, que tal vez Kaiba merecía a alguien mejor. Al único al que prestaría atención ahora, era al ojiazul. Sí éste era feliz a su lado, entonces él también sería feliz, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran.

"_No sabía que fueras tan posesivo" _Se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario del ojiazul, bajando la mirada. Sin embargo, solo recibió otro corto beso. Miró de nuevo los ojos del castaño, notando en el proceso cómo de nuevo el rostro de su novio se acercaba al suyo.

Esta vez, cuando sus labios se unieron, el ojirubí enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, sintiendo luego cómo los brazos de su novio rodeaban su cintura.

El beso ahora fue más profundo. Sus lenguas se juntaron, bailando a un ritmo lento, pero sin dudas hermoso.

Al hacerles falta el aire, se separaron.

Yami escondió su rostro en el cuello del ojiazul, descansando allí y cerrando los ojos. Sonrió ligeramente. Se sentía feliz, no había forma de negarlo. Gracias al ojiazul, ahora al fin había reencontrado la alegría.

Por los dioses, aunque había conocido al castaño poco tiempo atrás... ya lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Su corazón se entristeció por unos segundos. Cómo deseaba poder expresar lo que sentía con palabras y no con señas. Cómo anhelaba poder dejar salir tres simples palabras. Pero, no podía. No era mudo, pero no podía escucharse a sí mismo... cómo podría hablar entonces?

Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del ojiazul. Quería decíselo. Por todos los cielos, _necesitaba _decírselo.

Se mordió el labio... tal vez... y solo tal vez.

Sin abrir los ojos, se acercó a la oreja del ojiazul.

Tal vez... si de verdad quería...

Podría al menos intentarlo.

Abrió su boca y...

Nada sucedió.

No se atrevía, la inseguridad era mucha. Cerró su boca, resignándose. Escondió entonces su rostro de nuevo en el cuello del más alto.

De verdad quería expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Quería pronunciarlas... pero no quería quedar tampoco como un tonto. ¿Que tal si había olvidado ya cómo pronunciar las palabras? ¿Y qué sucedería si hablara demasiado alto, o muy bajo como para que el ojiazul lo escuchara? Sería mayor la decepción sin duda alguna.

Suspiró, alejándose unos centímetros del castaño. Por unos segundos, su mirada se enfocó en la calle que se encontraba a espaldas del ojiazul.

Y entonces, algo captó por completo su atención. Parpadeó un par de veces. Acaso aquello era de su novio...?

Se apartó del ojiazul, obteniendo así una mejor vista de aquella máquina. Era sin dudas... hermosa.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se fue acercando, su mirada siempre fija en aquella obra de arte. Cuando estuvo a unos dos metros se detuvo, saliendo al fin de su ensoñación.

Buscó entonces con la mirada a su novio, encontrándolo ya a su lado.

"_¿Te gusta?" _le preguntó el castaño. Yami no dudó en asentir. "_Es un Bugatti Veyron Vincero. Lo compré apenas hace unas semanas" _explicó. El ojirubí no contestó ésta vez, y en cambio volvió de nuevo la mirada al extremadamente lujoso automóvil deportivo negro. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha con sus ojos. Procuró memorizar cada detalle, antes de mirar nuevamente al ojiazul.

"_¿Edición limitada?" _preguntó.

"_Solo hay tres de éste tipo en todo el mundo" _afirmó el empresario. Yami se notó sorprendido, y de hecho lo estaba. No podía imaginar siquiera cuanto costaba ese automóvil. Muchísimo dinero sin dudas.

No debía sorprenderle sin embargo, después de todo Kaiba podría fácilmente encabezar la lista de los más millonarios de todo Japón. Pero simplemente ya se había acostumbrado a la limusina, y además no tenía ni idea de que el CEO tuviera otros automóviles.

"_¿Qué tal un paseo?" _Miró que el ojiazul le preguntaba, mientras abría la puerta del lado del acompañante. Un minuto... acaso se refería a un paseo en... esa majestuosidad?

Sí, sabía que exageraba, pues solo era un auto. Pero igual, no estaba acostumbrado a los lujos.

Asintió con algo de duda, caminando hacia donde se encontraba su novio. Miró entonces el interior del automóvil. El lujo combinado con asientos de cuero blanco.

Y entró así, sentándose en el asiento, y mirando luego la puerta cerrarse. Observó entonces todo el interior con más facilidad. Pero centró su atención en su novio, al sentarse éste en el asiento del lado del chofer.

"_¿Tienes más automóviles?" _preguntó. El empresario asintió.

"_Seis sin contar la limusina. Tres de ellos deportivos, incluído éste" _fue la respuesta. Una respuesta que sin dudas sorprendió a Yami. Siete autos en total... no cualquiera tenía tantas opciones en el garaje. "_¿Quieres verlos?" _preguntó entonces el ojiazul.

El ojirubí asintió sin dudarlo. Debía admitir que siempre le habían gustado los autos, sobretodo los deportivos. Pero jamás había imaginado que podría estar tan cerca de uno, ni mucho menos que estaría _dentro _de uno.

"_Bien, pero primero ponte el cinturón" _advirtió el castaño. Yami lo miró algo confundido. Sí, era obvio que debía de ponerse el cinturón, pero algo en las palabras del castaño le decía que... "_Porque ésta máquina acelera de cero a cien kilómetros por hora en 2,5 segundos" _El rostro del menor mostró sorpresa. A decir verdad, era cautivante ver un auto deportivo a gran velocidad, pero estando dentro de él... "_Y de cero a doscientes kilómetros en 7,3 segundos" _Ante ésta última información, el rostro del ojirubí se mostró pálido. ¿Doscientos? No era eso un poco... ¿rápido?

Con mucha inseguridad, se colocó el cinturón. Pero entonces, un pensamiento llevó alivio a su mente. Estaban en una zona residencial, así que la velocidad a la que podía ir el auto era mínima. Suspiró, sintiéndose más calmado. Doscientos kilómetros por hora, moriría de un infarto si aquel auto alcanzara esa velocidad mientras él estaba dentro.

Y bueno, al no haber ahora peligro, decidió preguntar una última cosa.

"_¿Cuál es la velocidad máxima?" _interrogó por simple curiosidad.

"_407 kilómetros por hora" _fue la respuesta. Yami asintió, no preocupándose ésta vez. Después de todo, de allí a la mansión del castaño no había que pasar por ninguna autopista. "_Por cierto, ya que la idea es dar un paseo en un deportivo... daremos una vuelta por la autopista primero" _agregó el ojiazul.

Yami se quedó congelado entonces. Tragó fuerte, mirando a su novio, quien simplemente miró hacia adelante con una sonrisa un tanto malvada. Encendió el auto, haciendo que éste cobrara vida en solo segundos. Y aceleró, llevando el deportivo a una velocidad no muy alta, pero que sí sobrepasaba el límite para una zona residencial.

-"¡Me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar, me quiero bajar!"- se repitió una y otra vez Yami. Pensó en simplemente quitarse el cinturón, abrir la puerta y saltar... pero al meditarlo bien, notó que la idea era exageradamente tonta. Así que optó por la única solución... no hacer nada. Acomodarse en el asiento y esperar el ataque cardiaco.

III

-Bueno, por lo menos sé que está con Kaiba. Ya no tengo que preocuparme si no llega en todo el día- susurró Yugi, mirando el lujoso automóvil alejarse desde la ventana de sala.

Cuando Yami se había alejado tan bruscamente, él lo había seguido. Pero se detuvo al ver que su primo se había encontrado con Kaiba en el camino. Y al parecer, todo se había arreglado para Yami.

-Que muchacho, se va sin siquiera avisar- El menor miró a quien había hablado. Era su abuelo, que había entrado segundos atrás a la sala.

-No creo que siquiera le haya pasado por la mente que nosotros existimos, abuelo. Cuando está con Kaiba olvida todo lo demás- afirmó Yugi.

-Eso parece. Y de seguro no estará aquí cuando llegue Alicia- afirmó. Yugi lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Va a llegar hoy?- preguntó. El anciano asintió.

-Sí. Me dijo que no le avisara a Yami, quería que fuera una sorpresa- comentó. Yugi asintió. Sí, sería una sorpresa para su primo ver a su madre ese día, pues sin dudas no la esperaba ver tan pronto.

-Claro, pero estoy seguro que no se molestará en lo más mínimo si llega y Yami no está. Sobretodo al saber que su hijo está con su futuro esposo- rió luego. -Porque ya lo sabe, verdad?-

-Sí, aunque no con certeza. Después de todo son pareja desde anoche- afirmó. -Pero no dudo de que le causará alegría saberlo- finalizó. Yugi asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Demasiada alegría-afirmó.

III

-Por favor Setoooo- suplicó el menor, mirando a su hermano con un puchero. -Por favor, por favor... por favor Setooo- insistió.

-No, Mokuba- fue la respuesta. La misma que el ojiazul le había dado al menor desde hacía varios minutos atrás.

-Pero hermano.... no haremos ruido! Ni siquiera sabrás que hay alguien más aquí- le dijo. Kaiba solo pudo rodar los ojos. Mokuba simplemente no se daría por vencido, cierto?

Y mientras ambos hermanos discutían, un joven de ojos carmesí miraba la escena con una ligera sonrisa.

Todo había sucedido así. Seto y él habían llegado a la mansión unas tres horas atrás. Y sí, había sobrevivido al viaje por la autopista. Pálido y casi temblando, pero había sobrevivido. Para su dicha, su novio solo aceleró el deportivo a menos de la mitad de su velocidad máxima, oscilando entre los ciento noventa y los doscientos kilómetros, y de nuevo, sobrepasando el límite de velocidad en una autopista, que según sabía era de unos ciento cuarenta o algo cercano. El 'paseo' había durado maso menos veinte minutos. Después de eso, el ojiazul tomó un desvió para poder devolverse.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la mansión, el castaño le mostró todos los otros medios de transporte nada humildes que poseía. Un Rolls Royce, un Bentley y un Porsche Cayenne, y claro, los deportivos, un bellísimo Mercedez Benz negro y un Aston Martin plateado. Debía admitir que estuvo a punto de babear como un bebé al ver tales máquinas. Y por último, se enteró de un nuevo detalle que no conocía. Aparte de automóviles, su novio también era dueño de un avión privado. Definitivamente, solo un CEO de una enorme compañía podía darse tales lujos.

Al terminar de mirar cada detalle de los autos, notó que ya eran casi las seis. Habían pasado algunas horas, puesto que había salido de la casa de su primo maso menos a las tres. Su novio le había ofrecido entonces ir a cenar. Pero a él se le había ocurrido hacer algo 'diferente' ésta vez.

Y fue así como terminó en la cocina, dándole la tarde y noche libre al cocinero. Sí, había ofrecido hacer la cena.

Conocía varias recetas, pues de vez en cuando era él quien cocinaba cuando su madre estaba ocupada. Y, según lo que sabía, no lo hacía nada mal. Solo esperaba que su novio pensara lo mismo. Así que después de mirar la enorme despensa completamente llena de todo tipo de alimentos, escogió la pasta, y más específicamente, fettuccine.

Y minutos atrás, mientras él comenzaba a preparar la salsa para el fettuccine, el hermano de Seto había entrado a la cocina.

Y aquí era donde estaban ahora. Por lo poco que había entendido. Parecía que Mokuba quería invitar a algunos de sus amigos a pasar la noche en la mansión, pero el ojiazul no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al sentir que le tocaban el hombro. Miró entonces a Mokuba, quien lo observó con unos ojos que podrían derretir a cualquiera. A cualquiera, excepto a Seto Kaiba, al parecer.

-Yami, convéncelo, sí?- pidió. El ojirubí se mordió el labio ligeramente. Si Seto le había dicho 'no' a su hermano, por qué le diría 'sí' a él? Miró entonces a su novio, quien de inmediato le explicó la situación.

"_Quiere traer a no sé cuantos de sus amigos a la mansión a pasar la noche" _explicó el CEO.

Yami asintió. Lo poco que había entendido resultó ser verdad.

Suspiró, sabía bien que a Seto no le agradaba el tener visitas en su mansión. Pero, Mokuba tenía derecho de estar con sus amigos de vez en cuando, no? No era como si el menor trajera al mundo entero a la mansión todo el tiempo.

"_No creo que sea tan malo" _señaló Yami.

"_No tienes idea" _fue la respuesta del ojiazul, quien simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer, no sería nada fácil convencerlo. De nuevo miró a Mokuba.

-Por mí, Yami- fue todo lo que le dijo el menor. Al terminar, combinó su conocido puchero con ojos casi llorosos. El ojirubí se derritió de inmediato ante aquella mirada. Bien, intentaría convencer a su novio, aunque era posible que fallara en el intento.

De nuevo, volvió sus ojos hacia el ojiazul, quien ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Perfecto, ahora no podía comunicarse. Sintiendo casi indignación, se acercó al más alto. Ahora estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo que Mokuba le había pedido. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Así que entonces, cuando estuvo ya frente al ojiazul, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo y ganándose al fin la atención de Kaiba. Por unos momentos, miró fijo los ojos azules de su novio.

Pero luego, desenredó sus brazos del cuello del más alto.

"_Si de verdad me amas, vas a dejar que los amigos de Mokuba vengan_" le dijo. Kaiba lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero solo por unos segundos antes de retomar su semblante serio.

"_Ni en un millón de años" _contestó. Yami entonces fingió estar ofendido, de hecho, sus ojos de repente se asemejaron a los que Mokuba le había mostrado segundos atrás.

"_Entonces... ¿no me amas?_" preguntó, alejándose lentamente, sin dejar claro de mostrarse herido. Y al parecer, era buen actor, puesto que el ojiazul finalmente cedió. Rodó los ojos, no creyendo aún que pudiera existir alguien que le ganara a Mokuba en lo que a pucheros se refería.

-Está bien, pueden venir-Mokuba de inmediato saltó de alegría.

-Gracias hermano, eres el mejor...!-

-Pero si alguno de esos... niños hace un solo ruido, lo mandaré a acampar al jardín... con los rottweiler y los doberman- interrumpió, nombrando además a los perros guardianes que tenían los guardas que vigilaban la mansión.

-No es necesario. No haremos ruido, Seto- contestó Mokuba. Se acercó entonces, ganándose la atención de Yami.

-¡Gracias, Yami!- El aludido asintió, sonriendo levemente.

Después de ésto, el menor de los Kaiba salió corriendo de la cocina, tal vez ansioso por llamar a sus amigos para decirles que podían venir. Pero antes de desaparecer, dejó escapar una exclamación.

-¡No puedo esperar a que Yami venga a vivir aquí!- gritó el chico. Kaiba miró hacia la salida de la cocina sorprendido. Yami... vivir... ¿allí? En su mansión? Sin dudas la idea no sonaba mal, pero por ahora era exageradamente pronto. Resuelto ésto, se enfocó en su novio, quien obviamente no estaba enterado del último comentario de Mokuba. Al ver al joven, tomó una decisión en su mente. Definitivamente en un futuro le ofrecería a Yami vivir allí con él. Pero por ahora...

"_Eso se llama soborno, lo sabías?" _preguntó. Yami lo miró inocente.

"¿_Oops?"_

III

Yami estaba más tranquilo en el viaje de regreso a la casa de su abuelo. No pasaron por autopista ésta vez, así que la velocidad a la que iba el deportivo era considerablemente baja.

La cena había salido de maravilla. Y al parecer al ojiazul le había gustado la comida puesto que había ofrecido despedir al cocinero para que Yami tomara su lugar. Solo había sido una broma, pero el ojirubí se encontró pensando en que aquella sería una excelente razón para ver a su novio todos los días.

Bueno, en ese caso tendría que ofrecer hacer la cena más seguido.

Miró su reloj, eran las siete y media de la noche. Otro día se había ido volando, como todos los días en los que pasaba junto al CEO.

El auto de pronto se detuvo. Al mirar por la ventana, Yami notó que ya habían llegado. Y solo entonces recordó que no le había dicho a Yugi que iba a salir con Kaiba. Ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente. Solo esperaba que su primo y su abuelo no estuvieran preocupados.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver que su novio le abría la puerta. Se quitó entonces el cinturón y salió del automóvil.

Ambos caminaron hasta estar frente a la puerta de la casa. Yami entonces se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al ojiazul. Por unos segundos, miró el auto deportivo.

"_La próxima vez que salgamos... ¿podrías traer el Mercedes Benz?" _preguntó. Aquel automóvil le había encantado, así que estaba ansioso por dar un paseo en él. Además, mientras no tuvieran que pasar por una autopista, no debía preocuparse.

"_Al parecer a alguien le gustó mi deportivo" _le dijo el castaño. Yami sonrió de forma algo tímida. "_Me aseguraré de traerlo" _afirmó.

"_Gracias" _Después de ésto, el ojiazul tomó el mentón del más bajo, quien lo miró sonriendo con más confianza. Poco a poco se extinguió la distancia entre los labios de ambos, los cuales se unieron en un beso. Fue solo un beso corto y se separaron, mirándose de nuevo por segundos.

Luego, la distancia finalizó de nuevo. Y ésta vez, el beso fue más profundo.

Yami colocó entonces sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, sintiendo además los brazos del ojiazul enredarse en su cintura. Sus lenguas se juntaron pero solo por unos segundos, antes de que Yami se separara al recordar un pequeño detalle. Alejó sus brazos del cuello del CEO para poder comunicarse.

"_Estamos en público" _recordó. El empresario no entendió bien por qué de pronto a Yami le preocupaba aquello, puesto que horas atrás habían hecho lo mismo allí y de día. Sin embargo, el ojiazul miró a los lados, notando que tanto las aceras como la calle estaban desiertas.

"_No veo a nadie cerca" _respondió.

"_Pero alguien puede aparecer en cualquier momento" _insistió el más bajo. El ojiazul alzó una ceja. ¿Qué tenía malo un par de besos? Además, el menor estaba de acuerdo en que todos supieran acerca de su relación. Así que no había conflicto de ningún tipo. De por sí, de seguro los medios ya se habían enterado de todo. Aunque debía admitir que había sido una sorpresa no encontrar al montón de reporteros en los portones de su mansión. De seguro ni siquiera pensaron que primero debían buscar en el lugar más obvio.

"_¿Algún problema con eso?" _preguntó al fin. Miró divertido cómo Yami se sorprendía por la pregunta. Al parecer, el joven al fin tomaba consciencia que de hecho no había problema alguno.

"_No... en realidad no" _contestó, sintiéndose algo tonto por haber sacado aquel tema sin razón. Pero bueno, si no había problema entonces podían continuar, cierto? Nuevamente, sus brazos encontraron el cuello del castaño.

Un nuevo beso inició. Yami cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

Cuando se separon, Yami optó por esconder su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

Una idea le llegó de repente. Bajó entonces su brazo derecho, colocándolo también en el pecho de su novio. Y sonrió, al encontrar lo que buscaba. Aquella bella melodía que no podía escuchar, pero que podía sentir. Cada latido del corazón de su novio era como una nota musical. Sí, después de tanto tiempo, podía disfrutar de la música nuevamente. Y a decir verdad, era mucho más hermoso escucharla de esa forma.

Una lágrima cayó, resbalando por su mejilla.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, no se quejaba de todo lo que le había sucedido. Los abusos emocionales y físicos que sufrió, la pérdida de su sentido de audición, la soledad que ésta pérdida le trajo... No. Casi no podía creerlo, pero estaba sumamente agradecido de que todo ésto le hubiera sucedido.

Si su padrastro no hubiera aparecido en su vida, no habría adquirido aquella enorme inseguridad. Y si no tuviera esa inseguridad, no sería tan precioso tener a alguien en quien encontrar un refugio.

Si no fuera sordo, nunca habría sufrido de depresiones, y por lo tanto, no necesitaría estarse quedando semanas enteras en la casa de su abuelo cuando su madre tenía que salir de la ciudad debido al trabajo... y por lo tanto, jamás habría puesto un pie en la mansión de Kaiba.

Y por último, si nunca hubiera sentido soledad, significaría que tenía amigos. Aquellos amigos que vivían al otro lado de la ciudad. Sabía bien que su madre jamás se atrevería a separarlos. Así que sin duda alguna seguirían viviendo allí, lejos.

Una mano en su mentón lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No había notado que ahora lloraba abiertamente hasta que el ojiazul limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. Yami negó con la cabeza. Nada malo sucedía, todo lo contrario. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Ahora... sí podía decir lo que en la mañana no pudo.

Se acercó a la oreja derecha del CEO. Cerró sus ojos... y dejó escapar aquellas palabras que tanto necesitaba decir.

-Te amo, Seto- Sintió el cuerpo del ojiazul tensarse. Se apartó entonces, mirando la reacción de su novio. Un beso fue la respuesta. Y mientras aquella caricia continuaba, Yami sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, pues el castaño lo había alzado levemente. No pudo evitar reír ligeramente en el beso.

Cuando se separaron y el ojirubí pudo sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, decidió hacer una pregunta.

"_¿Qué piensas de mi voz? No hablé muy alto, verdad?" _preguntó. El castaño de inmediato negó. La voz del joven había salido con un tono perfecto. Era casi como...

"_Música para mis oídos" _respondió. Sí, la voz de Yami era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Mejor de como la había imaginado. Suave y varonil al mismo tiempo.

Casi no podía creer que el joven había hablado. Jamás se lo esperó. Pero sin dudas era una sorpresa muy bien recibida.

-¿Ya... Yami?- El castaño de inmediato miró a la derecha, que era de donde aquella voz había venido. Había allí en la acera una mujer, quien al parecer segundos atrás se había bajado de un auto plateado. O eso era lo que concluía al ver un Toyota Rav4 que sin duda no estaba allí cuando habían llegado. Cómo no había notado que aquel auto se había parqueado ahí, no tenía idea. Aunque bueno, la sorpresa que le dio Yami lo había distraído por unos momentos. Se concentró entonces en mirar a la mujer, parecía de unos cuarenta y tantos. Era rubia con ojos... carmesí...

Yami miró hacia donde su novio veía. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver a una persona muy conocida. Se separó del CEO, no dudando en acercarse a la mujer, terminando por abrazarla.

"_Mamá, pensé que vendrías en una semana" _le dijo. La mujer lo miró. Sonrió luego abiertamente al ver algo muy nuevo en los ojos de su hijo, un brillo que no había visto en muchos años.

"_Tenía que venir, hijo. Quiero estar contigo, sobretodo ahora" _explicó. Yami la miró sorprendido.

"_¿Cómo sabes...?"_

"_Tu abuelo me contó" _fue la respuesta. Miró luego tras el joven, notando al ojiazul.

"_¿Es él?" _preguntó, enfocando su mirada nuevamente en Yami. El joven asintió, notándose ahora algo inseguro.

"_Sé que esperabas que algún día me casara con un chica pero..." _Se detuvo al sentir una mano en su mejilla. Su madre le sonrió.

"_Eso es lo que menos importa. Puedo ver que estás feliz, y eso es lo único que yo deseo para ti" _le dijo con sinceridad. Yami sonrió, sintiendo alivio al saber que su madre aprobaba la relación que tenía con el empresario.

-Lo amo, mamá- habló. Ésta vez la sorpresa para la madre de Yami fue enorme.

-...hablaste...- fue lo único que pudo decir. Al haber quedado sordo, su hijo jamás quiso volver a pronunciar palabra. Ni siquiera una palabra. No pudo entonces hacer más que abrazar con fuerza al menor. Nunca esperó volver a escuchar la voz de Yami. Sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad, pero no quería arruinar el momento con lágrimas.

"_Qué tal si me presentas a mi yerno?" _preguntó al separarse de Yami. El joven rió ligeramente, pero asintió. Ambos caminaron entonces hacia donde estaba el CEO.

"_Mamá, él es Seto... mi novio" _Miró luego al castaño. "_Y Seto... ella es mi madre" _finalizó.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora- habló con cortesía el ojiazul. Le extendió luego la mano. -Seto Kaiba- se presentó. Por unos segundos, la madre de Yami miró tras los jóvenes, notando el lujoso automóvil que había allí. Sí, sin duda alguna aquel joven era el millonario empresario. Difícil de creer, pero no había duda ahora. Se concentró entonces en el ojiazul.

-El gusto es todo mío joven Kaiba. Mi nombre es Alicia- pronunció la mujer mientras estrechaba ligeramente la mano del castaño. -Espero que cuides muy bien de mi hijo- agregó.

-Por eso no se preocupe. Cuidar de él es mi prioridad- afirmó el CEO.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- comentó la mujer. Miró entonces cómo Yami abrazaba al ojiazul, y terminaba ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste. Sonrió. Nunca pensó que llegaría ese día. -Mi hijo es muy afortunado sin duda alguna- afirmó.

-Se equivoca- La mujer lo miró confundida. -El afortunado soy yo- finalizó el castaño. La madre de Yami asintió, entendiendo bien que de verdad había amor en el corazón del ojiazul.

-Será mejor que entre a la casa. Buenas noches, joven- se despidió. No quería interrumpir más el momento, por eso decidió no quedarse allí por más tiempo.

-Buenas noches- fue la respuesta. Después de ésto, de nuevo estuvieron solos ambos jóvenes.

Por unos segundos, se quedaron así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. Pero entonces, el ojiazul recordó algo. Y ese algo se encontraba en su bolsillo. Se separó de Yami, quien lo miró confundido. Sin decir nada, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja negra.

Por un momento miró a Yami, notando la atenta mirada del joven sobre la cajita negra. Y así, al fin decidió abrirla.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver el hermoso objeto que había dentro. Era una cadena de oro, con un dije de mediano tamaño en forma de corazón. Y el corazón lo conformaba una joya roja carmesí rodeada de diamantes. Pero sin dudas, lo que sobresalía en gran manera era la joya rojiza.

"_¿Es para mí?" _preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

_-_Es hermoso- habló de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, al ver aquel precioso regalo.

El empresario sacó el collar de la caja, volviendo a guardar ésta en su bolsillo. Se aseguró luego de que Yami lo estuviera viendo, para hablar.

-Date la vuelta- Yami obedeció. Sintió entonces cómo el CEO le ponía la cadena, quedando esta alrededor de su cuello. Volvió a girar, para estar frente al ojiazul. Tomó entonces en su mano el dije, mirando la joya rojiza.

-¿Rubí?- preguntó. Al parecer, había decidido hablar más seguido. Y es que la verdad, ahora sentía la confianza necesaria para hacerlo.

El castaño asintió. Yami entonces lo miró con algo de curiosidad. Existían muchas joyas hermosas... ¿por qué de entre todas su novio había escogido el rubí? De seguro había una razón, cierto?

"_¿Por qué un rubí?" _decidió preguntar. El ojiazul se inclinó, juntando sus labios en un corto beso. Al terminar, alejó con su mano un mechón rubio que había caído sobre el rostro de Yami. Y se concentró luego en aquellos hermosos ojos. Carmesí, un color tan atrayente y bello como... el de un rubí. Aquel color que sin duda alguna amaba. Aquellos ojos sin los cuales no podría vivir. Necesitaba verlos ahora cada día, eran casi como aire que necesitaba para respirar. Aquellos rubíes tan especiales.

-Porque- susurró. Yami lo miró expectante. Por fin, el ojiazul decidió terminar la respuesta en lenguaje de señas.

"_El rubí es la joya más bella de todas" _respondió. Yami lo miró algo confundido, pero de inmediato notó algo, Kaiba lo miraba directamente a los ojos. ¿Acaso... se refería a sus ojos? No podía comparar una joya tan hermosa con sus ojos... ¿o sí?

Sonrió, sí, esa era la razón. El ojiazul pensaba que el rubí era la joya más bella por sus ojos. Era lo mismo que él pensaba acerca del zafiro.

-Te amo, Seto- habló, abrazando al empresario, quien enseguida enredó sus brazos en la cintura del más bajo. Un olor llegó a su nariz, el ya conocido olor a vainilla y canela, que impregnaban el cabello de Yami.

Por todos los dioses, ¿qué había en Yami que no fuera perfecto?

Jamás pensó que encontraría a alguien como aquel joven. Alguien que lograra cautivarlo de una forma tan magnífica. Sin palabras en un principio. Y ahora, con suaves sílabas que lo decían todo. Había deseado escuchar la voz del joven, y por fin lo había hecho. Esa voz tan perfecta.

De nuevo, ¿qué había en Yami que no fuera perfecto?

Por segunda vez se lo preguntó a sí mismo, y por segunda vez no hubo respuesta. Era simple, nada. No había nada en el joven que no fuera perfecto.

Antes, disfrutaba de la soledad. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que terminaría así, con un joven en sus brazos, se habría reído.

Y no podía creerlo. Porque ahora no podía imaginar su vida sin el ojirubí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había podido vivir sin Yami durante tanto tiempo? No lo sabía. Lo que sí tenía muy en claro, era que ahora no lo dejaría ir.

Sí, Yami estaba en sus brazos, y así se quedaría por el resto de su vida. Simplemente... en sus brazos...

**---FIN...................................................................................................o.o... o.O... O.O!!! Un minuto... DE VERDAD ES EL FIN??? WTF!??---**

Magi: es... el fin... lo he... terminado... x.x Mi no poder creer que terminar ya fic xDD No me lo creo... tenía planeado cuatro o cinco capítulos más... y lo terminé ahora!?? No sé por qué, pero cuando iba terminando este capítulo me di cuenta de que ya parecía un final... así que... decidí terminarlo de una vez...... y bueno.... mejor pasemos a otra cosa antes de que me de nostalgia xD Casi un año tardé en actualizar... ejem... sip, qué cosas, no? XD Disculpen la demora, pero aparte de la falta de inspiración, están las obligaciones. Pero bueno, actualicé!

Otra cosita... tal vez le escriba un epílogo a éste fic. Por ahora lo pongo como 'complete', pero puede ser que tenga un último capítulo. No sé y no prometo nada, pero estoy muy tentada de escribirlo ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Quieren un epílogo o éste final es suficiente? Sus opiniones son las que más me interesan.

Sobre los autos... el Porsche Cayenne es deportivo y 4x4 a la vez, pero por ser un auto más... familiar, no lo incluí entre los autos deportivos. Pequeño detalle que quería aclarar Además, lo que escribí acerca de las velocidades del 'superauto' de Setito(xD), pues no sé cuáles serán las velocidades exactas de ese modelo en específico, pero la mayoría de los Veyron tienen esas velocidades así que supongo que las de ese modelo deben de ser parecidas.

Y... creo que eso es todo. Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior: **Kimiyu, rosalind, Aya Fujimiya, kikyo, Deltalight, Yami RosenkreuZ, Yami224, Jedah Sparda, xXxhikaryxXx y Tsuu-kun. **Y también un agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron un review en otros capítulos. Espero que el final les haya gustado. Se me hizo algo largo el capítulo pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n

Bueno... eso es todo... ugh odio los finales T.T En fin, nos veremos en otro fic, o en el epílogo n.n

¡Sayonara!


	13. Epílogo

**Rubí, la joya más bella **

**Epílogo**

Abrió sus ojos, despertando de su sueño. Intentó moverse, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía. No entendiendo al principio lo que sucedía, miró hacia abajo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, al encontrarse con una bella y cautivante escena. Simplemente aquella vista era el mejor paisaje que se podía admirar a la hora de despertar.

Alzó su mano, llevándola hasta alcanzar suaves mechones rubios. Los peinó levemente, mientras que sus ojos azules examinaban el rostro durmiente de quien estaba acostado sobre su pecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Dos años y tres meses. Sí, más de seiscientos días desde que había conocido a cierto joven de hermosos ojos carmesí. Pero sinceramente, recordaba todo como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Y es que los días al lado de Yami se iban volando, no había duda de eso.

Pero de todas formas, las cosas habían cambiado, demasiado a decir verdad. Sí, a pesar de todo, aquellos dos años habían traído sus cambios.

-Buenos días, Seto- Éstas palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Miró al joven. Ojos carmesí lo recibieron, más una leve sonrisa de Yami, que fue interrumpida cuando el joven de ahora diecinueve... no, veinte años bostezó ligeramente.

-Buenos días para ti, querrás decir. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?- preguntó el ojiazul. Yami lo miró con confusión por unos segundos, pero entonces, una enorme sonrisa inundó su rostro.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!- exclamó con alegría el joven. Sí, Yami cumplía veinte años ese día. Cuando se habían conocido, faltaban exactamente tres meses para que el ojirubí cumpliera los dieciocho. Y ahora, después de dos años y tres meses, por fin los veinte le habían tocado a la puerta. -Veinte años... casi no puedo creerlo- añadió el menor.

El ojiazul solo pudo sonreír ligeramente. Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Aún recordaba bien aquel día en el que escuchó la voz de Yami por primera vez. Que hermoso momento había sido. Pero ahora estaba allí, escuchando a Yami hablar de la forma más natural. No, el joven aún no podía escuchar. Pero un año y medio atrás, había decidido buscar a un especialista en fonoaudiología, quien le había ayudado a utilizar el lenguaje verbal básico sin problemas. Claro, aún seguía ayudándose con el lenguaje de señas, pero al menos mientras estuviera ya fuera con su familia, sus amigos o con Kaiba, Yami casi siempre utilizaba las cuerdas vocales para hablar y no las manos. Además de ésto, había aprendido a leer los labios perfectamente.

Y no, a pesar de que esa mañana ambos habían despertado en la misma cama, Yami aún no vivía en la mansión. Pero ahora, cuando su madre salía de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, el ojirubí ya no se quedaba con Yugi y su abuelo, sino con el empresario. En ese momento, por ejemplo, la madre de Yami se había ido el día anterior, y volvería en dos semanas. Claro, que la mujer no se había ido sin celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo. Lo habían celebrado el día anterior en casa de Yugi.

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy?- de nuevo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Alzó una ceja. ¿Trabajar? El día del cumpleaños de Yami?

-¿En tu cumpleaños? Claro que no- fue su respuesta. No, claro que no pensaba ir a su empresa ese día. -Además, ni siquiera te he dado...- agregó, pero se detuvo antes de terminar. Rodó los ojos, no creyendo que estuvo a punto de decirle a Yami acerca de su regalo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, una _gran _sorpresa.

Yami lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. El empresario negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, olvídalo- habló luego. Yami parpadeó un par de veces, pero asintió de todas formas. Luego, sonrió ligeramente, acercándose al rostro del ojiazul y besando sus labios por unos segundos. Cuando se separó, se sentó en la cama.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes, Seto- anunció. El empresario asintió. Yami se levantó, caminando luego hacia la puerta que daba al baño. El castaño lo miró hasta que el menor desapareció tras la puerta.

¿Qué podía decir ahora de Yami? Que lo amaba sin dudas, tal y como el primer día... tal vez hasta más. Aquel joven le había cambiado por completo la vida, y por ello, estaba más que agradecido. Amaba ver una sonrisa en aquel bello rostro, escuchar esa perfecta voz y disfrutar de la risa del joven, la cual ahora dejaba escapar libremente. Solo deseaba darle todo a Yami, cualquier cosa que necesitara, todo lo que quisiera, ya fuera material o emocional.

-Miauu- Rodó los ojos, escuchando el maullido infernal de la bestia que se hacía llamar gato. Miró hacia el suelo, encontrándose al monstruo causante de tal ruido.

Grande ojos celestes lo miraron. Aquella criatura que solía ser una miniatura ahora era enorme.

-Barril obeso- habló el ojiazul. Últimamente, solo de esa manera llamaba al felino. Le parecía gracioso el 'original' sobrenombre, pues cada vez que lo utilizaba Yami se enojaba. Y es que para el ojirubí, Zafiro era como su hijo, literalmente. Así que obviamente, lo consentía de manera sobrenatural. Cada vez que Yami veía al _gatito _abrir la boca en señal de maullido, el joven corría a atenderlo. Comida cada vez que quisiera, baños de agua caliente, grooming profesional. Y claro, cómo olvidar los accesorios, el felino tenía casi una tienda entera de juguetes, collares, ... por dios, ese gato hasta tenía ocho perfumes diferentes!

Sin embargo, la última vez que el felino había visitado al 'doctor'(Doctor, porque a Yami no le gustaba para nada la palabra veterinario), éste le había dado a su dueño la mala noticia. El enorme y consentido minino, tenía sobrepeso. Kaiba en ese momento, simplemente había intentado esconder las mil y un carcajadas que quería dejar escapar. Yami en cambio, estuvo al borde de las lágrimas.

Y así, había nacido el popular sobrenombre. Y por esa razón, el ojirubí se enojaba cuando el ojiazul utilizaba aquella 'cruel y despiadada'(según Yami) manera de referirse al felino.

-Miauuu- Rodó los ojos, volviendo luego a mirar al gato. Luego, alzó una ceja, al ver como éste se daba la vuelta de manera obstinada, y movía la cola en señal casi de burla. Bestia consentida sin duda alguna. Malcriada y consentida. No podía creer que él había sido quien le regaló aquella mascota a Yami. Solo él era el culpable de que ahora tuviera que competir con un... gato, por la atención del ojirubí.

Notó entonces algo, la vanidad personificada se perdió de pronto tras la puerta del baño.

-No, no lo harás- susurró el ojiazul, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño. No iba a permitir que aquella bestia blanca acaparara toda la atención de Yami. Especialmente ahora, que había decidido mostrarle a Yami su regalo tan pronto el menor saliera del baño.

Entró entonces al lugar, encontrando a Yami enjuagándose la boca. Al terminar, el menor lo miró, sonriéndole ligeramente. Pero en ese momento, el monstruo intervino. Zafiro caminó entre las piernas del ojirubí, rozando su cola con la rodilla del joven, quien de inmediato miró abajo, su rostro iluminándose al ver a su bebé allí.

-¡Zafiro!- exclamó alegre Yami, tomando al gato en sus brazos con algo de esfuerzo, pues el felino sin dudas pesaba. -Debes tener hambre- agregó el joven.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a ver al ojiazul.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, Yami- afirmó castaño, notando por unos segundos como el pelaje blanco del gato parecía confundirse con la pijama también blanca de Yami.

El joven lo miró curioso, pero asintió.

-Voy a darle de comer a Zafiro... te veo abajo- le dijo. El empresario rodó los ojos. El felino consentido se había atravesado después de todo. De hecho, al mirar los ojos celestes de aquel gato, pudo casi jurar que había burla en ellos. No quería ni imaginar lo que estaría diciendo ahora esa bestia peluda si los gatos hablaran.

Pero de todas formas, asintió.

Yami sonrió de nuevo, saliendo luego del lugar.

El empresario miró por unos segundos su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo. Luego, centró su atención en su cepillo de dientes. Lo tomó en su mano, vertiendo un poco de pasta en él.

Y mientras procedía a asearse los dientes, un pensamiento le llegó.

¿Qué haría Yami si Zafiro desapareciera de repente... y para siempre?

**III**

Miraba a Zafiro comer, mientras sonreía. Sin dudas el felino había crecido. Ya no era aquel gatito pequeño, que podía caber casi en la palma de su mano. Su tamaño podía ser fácilmente cinco o seis veces mayor ahora.

Suspiró de pronto, recordando varios de los eventos ocurridos dos años y algunos meses atrás. Recordaba con suma claridad lo que había sucedido cuando el ojiazul habló públicamente acerca de su relación. Había estado allí presente. Al principio, los reporteros y fotográfos guardaron completo silencio, intentando absorver la información entera, primero, Kaiba era homosexual, y luego, su pareja era un joven sordo. Pero tan solo segundos después, los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas volvieron con suma rapidez. Y no solo eso, varios de los reporteros comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Yami en el lenguaje de señas. El ojirubí se había sorprendido por aquello, pero había contestado cada una de ellas.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino lo que sucedió varias semanas después de ese día. Había ido al centro comercial con Yugi, simplemente para pasar algún tiempo con su primo. Y de repente, se habían visto rodeados de una multitud, en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes. Algunas le pedían que se tomara una fotografía con ellas, otras le pedían su autógrafo y más de una le regaló ya fuera una rosa, un peluche o una tarjeta. Yugi terminó exhausto por tener que traducir en lenguaje de señas todo lo que las mujeres le decían a Yami. Cosas como '¡Kaiba y tú son la pareja más hermosa del mundo!, 'Yami, te amo!, '¡Olvida a Kaiba y cásate conmigo!', '¿Puedo besarte?', '¡Eres la personificación del sexo!, entre otras frases. Debía admitir que ese comentario del sexo le hizo sentir algo incómodo.

Y así fue como de repente, se convirtió casi en una celebridad. Aún ahora, no podía siquiera caminar por las calles porque de pronto una multitud comenzaba a seguirlo. A su punto de vista, no tenía sentido alguno que las personas lo trataran de esa forma. Sí, su fotografía, ya fuera solo de él o junto a Kaiba , había aparecido en más de una revista y periódico, además de eso había sido la imagen para un perfume de una importante casa de moda, y claro, no podía faltar, ahora trabajaba como modelo... Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez las personas sí tenían una razón para tratarlo así.

Pero no podía quejarse. Su vida sin duda alguna había cambiado para bien. Ahora además, tenía buenos amigos. Sí, por fin volvió a tener amistades. Yugi siempre había querido que conociera a sus amigos, pero el ojirubí se había negado cada vez. Pero por fin, meses atrás, había aceptado. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, los amigos de Yugi eran verdaderos, no como aquellos que había conocido años atrás, y que luego lo habían abandonado. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Bakura y Marik, esos eran sus nombres. Con todos se llevaba bien, pero debía admitir que pasaba más tiempo junto a Bakura y Marik, a pesar de que ambos jóvenes eran algo... excéntricos, por no decir sádicos. A Kaiba, sin embargo, no le agradaban mucho. De hecho, se la pasaba diciéndole que esos dos eran una mala influencia.

Después de ésto, venía Mokuba. En ese tiempo que había pasado, ambos se había convertido en grandes amigos. De hecho, ahora veía al chico casi como un hermano. Pasaban muchas horas juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Sí, sin dudas el chico era alguien muy especial para él.

Y claro, como olvidar a Tea Gardner. La joven había seguido molestando durante algún tiempo. No podía ver al ojiazul sin correr a lanzarse a sus brazos, lo cual le molestaba sin dudas. Pero tan pronto Marik y Bakura se enteraron de los problemas que la castaña que le traía a Yami, le habían dicho al ojirubí que harían algo al respecto. Nunca le dijeron qué, sin embargo. Pero desde ese día, la joven nunca volvió a molestar.

Y luego, venía el asunto de su autoestima. Sinceramente, ahora tenía un mejor concepto de sí mismo, aunque aún no era la persona más segura del mundo. Pero sin duda su autoestima se había elevado mucho. Así que era un gran cambio.

Saltó de pronto, saliendo de sus pensamientos al sentir dos fuertes brazos enredarse en su cintura.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo al ver a su novio allí, quien aún vestía con aquella camisa azul marino y aquel pantalón negro para dormir.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul, y lo besó ligeramente.

-¿Querías mostrarme algo?- preguntó, recordando lo que el castaño le había dicho en el baño.

El empresario asintió. Se separó luego del menor, tomando solamente la mano derecha del ojirubí.

-Vamos- le dijo. Yami asintió, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Qué querría mostrarle el empresario?

El ojiazul mientras tanto, simplemente pensaba en el semblante que pondría Yami al ver su regalo. Sabía bien que aquello era lo que el joven más quería en ese momento, y a su punto de vista el ojirubí tenía toda la razón en querer algo así. Por eso no había dudado en comprarlo, esperando sorprender al menor.

Por unos segundos, miró a Yami, notando algo de inmediato. Aquel collar de oro con el dije en forma de corazón colgaba de su cuello. Recordaba aún el momento en el que le había regalado aquel collar, un día después de haberse convertido ambos en pareja. Y desde ese día, Yami no se lo quitaba. Según sabía ni siquiera para bañarse lo hacía. Aunque claro, al ser oro, diamantes y rubí, no había problema en bañarse con él puesto.

Además, Yami a cada momento le recordaba lo especial que era ese collar para él. Y con toda la razón, pues aquel objeto había marcado el comienzo de una nueva vida para el menor y para el ojiazul también. Desde aquel día en el que Yami habló de nuevo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para bien.

Salió de sus pensamientos, al notar que ya habían llegado al recibidor. Se acercó entonces a la puerta principal, y la abrió.

Ésta vez, Yami sintió aún más confusión. ¿Iban a ir afuera? Para qué?

Pero entonces, el ojiazul se dio la vuelta.

-Cierra los ojos. Y no los abras hasta que suelte tu mano- le dijo. Yami parpadeó varias veces ante la petición. Pero asintió de todas formas, sintiendo ahora no solo confusión, sino también curiosidad. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el empresario lo guiaba fuera de la mansión. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez... el castaño iba a darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Esa era la única idea que se le venía a la mente. Pero lo que sí no entendía aún, era el por qué su regalo estaría en los jardines delanteros de la mansión.

Caminaron por algunos momentos, el viento haciendo presencia en el lugar.

Pronto, se detuvieron. Yami se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, recordando lo que el ojiazul le había dicho.

Segundos pasaron. Y por fin, la mano del empresario se alejó de la de Yami.

El menor abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando ver algo que le quitara el aliento. Pero la confusión lo inundó nuevamente, al mirar solamente los jardines del lugar.

No había nada diferente allí.

Buscó a Kaiba con la mirada, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Y lo encontró a su lado izquierdo.

-Date la vuelta- explicó el ojiazul. Yami asintió, su corazón acelerándose ahora. Sí, tenía que ser su regalo, qué otra cosa podía ser? Se mordió ligeramente el labio, casi no aguantando más la curiosidad.

Se dio la vuelta... y se quedó paralizado.

Sus ojos recorriendo todo el objeto de arriba a abajo. No... podía... ser. Simplemente no lo creía. Tenía que ser una broma.

Miró al empresario, quien parecía estar a punto de reír. Y cómo no, si ya se imaginaba el semblante que mostraba ahora.

-Feliz cumpleaños- habló el CEO. Así que... era verdad...

-¡Qué!- no pudo evitar que aquella exclamación escapara. No le importó cómo hubiera sonado, pero necesitaba demostrar su sorpresa. -¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó aún sin creerlo. El ojiazul asintió.

-Es todo tuyo- fue la respuesta. Yami no aguantó más, lanzándose a los brazos del castaño. Rió por varios segundos, la sorpresa aún inundándolo. De hecho, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-Es... es demasiado, Seto- habló, mirando al ojiazul.

-Pero lo mereces- afirmó el castaño.

-Gracias- le dijo Yami, besándolo varias veces. -Te amo, Seto- agregó, sonriéndole con alegría.

-También te amo, Yami. Pero ahora, disfruta de tu regalo- Yami asintió, volviendo su atención a su regalo. Se acercó a él, aún no creyendo que aquello que tenía al frente fuera realmente suyo.

Un Ferrari California del clásico color rojo. El auto de sus sueños sin duda alguna. Y es que los carros eran un gran pasatiempo para él. De hecho, días atrás había hablado con Mokuba acerca del Ferrari que ahora tenía al frente...

-"Un momento"- pensó. Miró al empresario.

-Mokuba y yo... hablamos de éste auto- se detuvo al ver al ojiazul asentir.

-Le dije a Mokuba que averiguara cuál es tu auto favorito. Ferrari California... y un Ferrari no es un Ferrari si no es rojo- explicó. Yami lo miró con sorpresa. Aquellas últimas palabras eran las mismas que él le había dicho al hermano del ojiazul. Jamás hubiera imaginado las verdaderas intenciones de Mokuba cuando le había preguntado cuál era su auto favorito.

-Nunca lo imaginé- habló el ojirubí, volviendo a mirar _su _auto. Por dios, aún no podía creerlo.

Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado, casi temiendo que el deportivo se fuera a desintegrar con un solo toque. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, mirando toda la cabina del auto. No podía esperar a conducir aquella máquina.

Aunque... debía esperar a que le dieran la...

Miró al ojiazul, quien ahora estaba de pie fuera del auto, ofreciéndole algo. Lo tomó con confusión, sus ojos abriéndose en impresión. No podía casi creer la nueva sorpresa.

-¡Mi licencia!- exclamó. No tenía idea de que ya la habían entregado. -¿Desde cuando te la dieron?- preguntó.

-Una semana. Pero no te dije nada, porque quería que todo fuera sorpresa- explicó. Yami asintió, mirando sin creer aquel permiso de conducir. Había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza lograr que le dieran esa licencia. Debido a que era sordo, los trámites para conseguir un permiso de conducción eran lentos. Además de eso, debía ir a renovar la licencia más seguido que las demás personas que sí podían escuchar.

Suspiró, sabiendo que si bien ahora tenía un auto veloz, no podía conducir a mucha velocidad. Fuera como fuera debía tomar precauciones. De por sí, amaba los autos deportivos, pero nunca se atrevería a conducir uno a alta velocidad.

De nuevo, el empresario le ofreció algo más. Yami lo tomó, sonriendo al ver que era la llave de su nuevo auto.

De verdad, no podía esperar a conducir aquel deportivo. Aunque ahora debía tener más cuidado sobre lo que hablaba con Mokuba. Sí, ese regalo era bellísimo, pero no le gustaba que el ojiazul gastara tanto en él.

-Si sigues así...- le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. -Terminarás comprándome una isla... o algo así- habló. El ojiazul alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres una isla? Porque conozco una que...-

-Ni se te ocurra- interrumpió Yami. Mejor no hubiera dicho nada.

Porque conociendo al ojiazul, en unos días llegaría diciéndole que le había comprado Hawaii.

**III**

La noche había caído. Eran las ocho.

En ese momento, estaba en la sala, esperando a dos personas. Dos personas que se habían ido horas atrás y aún no habían regresado.

Su hermano había invitado a Yami a cenar por motivo de su cumpleaños. El joven había aceptado desde luego. De hecho, el ojirubí le había dicho a él que los acompañara. Sin embargo, él había negado. Y es que en ese momento, tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

En cambio, los había mirado irse, sonriendo al ver a Yami conduciendo su nuevo Ferrari por primera vez. El joven se veía nervioso pero emocionado al mismo tiempo.

En su mente, no había duda de que Yami merecía lo mejor. Después de todo, el joven había estado allí para su hermano durante esos dos años. Era muy evidente el amor que sentía el ojirubí hacia el empresario. Y por eso, Mokuba estaba sumamente agradecido.

Además, el ojirubí ya era como un hermano para él. Sí, Yami y él se habían hecho muy cercanos, así que a su punto de vista, Yami era parte de su familia.

Y ahora, él quería encontrar una forma de agradecerle al joven por todo lo que había hecho.

Por esa misma razón, estaba algo nervioso.

Había buscado desde algún tiempo atrás el regalo perfecto para Yami. Y creía haberlo encontrado. Solo esperaba que el joven pensara lo mismo.

A pesar de ser menor de edad, Mokuba ya tenía cuentas con grandes sumas de dinero en el banco, así que el regalo de Yami corría todo por su cuenta.

De pronto, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. Y al mirar hacia la entrada del lugar, se encontró con su hermano y Yami. Su corazón se aceleró al verlos. Había llegado la hora.

-¿Mokuba? Qué haces ahí?- preguntó el ojiazul, notando que el menor simplemente estaba sentado en un sillón mirando al vacío. Definitivamente ese no era su hiperactivo hermano.

-Quiero... hablar con ustedes- explicó el chico, sintiéndose más nervioso cada vez. Kaiba pareció notarlo, pues de inmediato se acercó, dejando ver en su rostro profunda preocupación. Yami lo siguió, mostrando también preocupación. Y así, ambos se sentaron, uno a cada lado del menor.

-Mokuba, qué sucede?- preguntó Yami. El chico no contestó por unos segundos, simplemente se concentró en la pared más cercana. Pero luego, suspiró. Era ahora o nunca. Alzó la mirada y la centró en Yami.

-Es tu cumpleaños. Y yo... quiero darte un regalo- explicó. Yami suspiró en alivio, notando como el ojiazul también pareció relajarse. Así que era solo eso.

-Mokuba... no tienes que darme nada...- intentó decir.

-No, Yami. Quiero darte algo, y ya sé que es- afirmó el menor. El ojirubí lo miró con confusión. Ciertamente nunca antes había visto esa mirada en Mokuba, era decidida, y casi tan seria como la de su hermano.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó entonces, tomando ambas manos de Mokuba en las suyas para darle confianza.

El menor suspiró, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

-Has hecho tanto por nosotros, Yami. Lo hayas notado o no, pero gracias a ti... muchas cosas han cambiado, para bien. No hay suficientes palabras para agradecerte y por eso... quiero darte algo a cambio- explicó el chico. Yami lo miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Mokuba hablaba de esa forma. Miró de reojo al ojiazul, notando que él estaba igual de sorprendido.

-Dilo, Mokuba- le dijo Yami, sonriéndole. Aquellas palabras que le había dicho el menor valían para él mucho más que un regalo.

-Cuando estás aquí... aún ésta enorme mansión parece un hogar- siguió. Los ojos de Yami se inundaron de lágrimas al entender aquellas palabras. Nunca creyó que Mokuba pensara de esa forma.

-Yami, quiero... quiero devolverte lo que perdiste de una manera tan injusta...- confesó al fin el chico, las lágrimas asomándose también a sus ojos. -Yami, quiero que vuelvas a escuchar...- afirmó. Yami se quedó paralizado, poco a poco entendiendo las palabras del menor. Alejó su mirada de la situación, no sabiendo qué decir ahora.

-Mokuba- llamó el empresario de pronto, mirando a su hermano con seriedad, llamándole la atención en silencio. Sabía bien que a Yami no le gustaba recordar la razón por la que había quedado sordo, y ahora su hermano lo había obligado a hacerlo. Sinceramente, no sabía por qué razón Mokuba había dicho aquello.

-Desearía volver a hacerlo... pero... no es posible- habló al fin Yami, las lágrimas cayendo con más rapidez. Miró de nuevo a Mokuba, quien para su sorpresa, se notó alegre.

-¿Quieres volver a escuchar, Yami?- preguntó. El ojirubí asintió. -¡Entonces puedes volver a hacerlo!- agregó.

-¿Qué?- interrogó sin creerlo Yami. ¿De qué estaba hablando Mokuba?

-Los audífonos de sordos no funcionaron, pero encontré algo que sí te puede ayudar!- insistió.

-Mokuba, suficiente- ordenó el ojiazul. No entendía a qué quería llegar su hermano. Pero no deseaba que el menor alterara a Yami. Todo estaba marchando de maravilla como para volver atrás.

-El médico dijo que solo tienen que hacerte unos exámenes para saber si te puede ayudar el implante- siguió el menor, ignorando completamente al ojiazul.

-¿Implante?- preguntó Yami.

-Sí... el único inconveniente es que se necesita cirugía... y el tiempo de rehabilitación puede ser largo dependiendo del caso. Pero los resultados valen la pena! En los mejores casos, las personas han podido llegar a mantener una conversación telefónica y escuchar música!- explicó. Yami lo miró sorprendido. No sabía que existía un implante como el Mokuba describía. Aunque bueno, lo único que había probado antes fueron audífonos, y cuando éstos no sirvieron, simplemente se dio por vencido.

-¿Y el costo?- preguntó. Si requería cirugía y rehabilitación, el costo debía ser elevado. Sin embargo, Mokuba negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me encargo de eso- afirmó. Yami lo miró casi sin creerlo.

-Mokuba- habló al fin el ojiazul. Su hermano lo miró, mostrando una determinación que sorprendió al castaño.

-Quiero hacer ésto por Yami, Seto- le dijo. El CEO supo entonces que el menor hablaba seriamente. Ante ésto, solo pudo asentir. Su hermano había madurado mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Y ahora, debía admitir que estaba orgulloso de él.

Miró entonces a Yami, quien también centró sus ojos en él, pidiéndole consejo en silencio. No había duda, Yami lo estaba meditando. Y aunque la idea de una cirugía no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, era el ojirubí quien debía escoger.

-Es tu decisión- afirmó. Yami bajó la mirada, tomando una decisión en su mente.

Miró a Mokuba.

-Lo haré- fue su respuesta. El chico sonrió, la alegría inundándolo. -Pero, no te sientas mal si...-

-Te va a ayudar, ya verás. Estoy seguro de eso, Yami- interrumpió el menor, abrazando al ojirubí, quien también lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Sí, simplemente estaba seguro de que Yami podría ser candidato para ese implante. No entendía cómo, pero lo sabía.

**III**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel día en el que Yami había aceptado probar una nueva y última opción para volver a escuchar. Sí, ya se había prometido a sí mismo que si ésto no servía, no volvería a interesarse en más tratamientos que le ayudaran a recuperar el sentido de la audición. Sinceramente, ya estaba cansado de probar todos y cada de ellos, solo para que ninguno le ayudara. De hecho, había estado muy inseguro acerca de si aceptar ésta nueva opción. Pero había visto el esfuerzo que había hecho Mokuba por encontrar una nueva posible solución, por eso más que todo había aceptado.

Pero creía que al igual que todas las veces anteriores, ésto no iba a funcionar.

De pronto, la puerta del lugar se abrió, revelando a un hombre de gabacha blanca, cabello negro y ojos castaños escondidos tras unos anteojos. Era el médico.

Al reconocer al hombre, Yami apretó su mano, la cual estaba entrelazada con la de Kaiba, quien estaba de pie a su lado, pues en la otra silla estaba sentada su madre.

El hombre caminó hasta estar del otro lado del escritorio, tomando asiento luego.

Había llegado el momento. Los resultados de los exámenes ya estaban listos. Ahora, solo faltaba saber si aquel implante le serviría o no.

-¿Son buenas o malas noticias, doctor?- preguntó de pronto la madre de Yami, notándose impaciente. Deseaba saber lo más pronto posible si su hijo podría volver a escuchar o no.

Y entonces, una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre.

-Buenas noticias, señora. Muy buenas noticias- afirmó. La mujer suspiró en alivio, mientras que los ojos de Yami comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. -Es un candidato perfecto para el implante coclear. Y según la valoración pre-anestésica, no habrá problema alguno con la anestesia, que es lo que comúnmente preocupa a los pacientes y a sus familiares- explicó el médico. Yami no pudo soportarlo entonces, comenzó a sollozar. El castaño apretó su agarre en la mano del joven como una muestra de apoyo, aunque bien sabía que Yami lloraba de felicidad.

-¿Cuándo harán la cirugía?- preguntó el empresario.

-Cuando ustedes deseen. La fecha más próxima sería en... cinco días, el martes de la próxima semana- afirmó el médico. El CEO miró a la madre de Yami, quien asintió.

-El martes está bien-

-Perfecto. Podemos iniciar a las ocho de la mañana. Además, es importante recordar que el joven debe de empezar con el ayuno ocho horas antes de la cirugía- informó. La madre de Yami asintió. -¿Alguna pregunta?- interrogó el médico.

-Sí, cuánto va a durar la cirugía?- preguntó la mujer.

-Aproximadamente unas dos horas, máximo cuatro. Además, es ambulatoria así que el mismo día el joven puede regresar a su casa, tal vez después de unas dos o tres horas mientras desaparecen los efectos de la anestesia- explicó.

-Pero va a poder escuchar de nuevo, cierto?- ésta vez el empresario fue quien preguntó.

-Si su organismo no rechaza el implante, sí, podrá escuchar casi como una persona con audición normal. Pero hay que entender que ésto no es una cura a la sordera. El joven seguirá siendo sordo, eso no se puede cambiar. Cuando se quite la parte externa del implante todos los días al bañarse, no escuchará nada. Pero mientras lo tenga puesto, irá aprendiendo a diferenciar los sonidos. Así que va a ser una enorme diferencia para el joven, de eso no hay duda- contestó.

-Perfecto. Y después de la cirguía debemos volver en cuatro semanas- afirmó la mujer.

-Sí. Al término de esas cuatro semanas le colocaremos la parte externa del implante. Y después tendrá que venir a rehabilitación. La duración de ésta depende de cada paciente. Pero el joven tiene una gran ventaja, pues perdió la audición cuando ya conocía bien el lenguaje verbal, así que puede ser que en unos tres o cuatro meses mantenga conversaciones sin tener que leer los labios. De hecho, los mejores resultados se dan en las personas que conocieron el lenguaje antes de perder la audición. Así que puedo casi asegurar que su pronóstico es bueno, y que los resultados serán sumamente satisfactorios-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, doctor. Y creo que esas serían todas las dudas- habló la mujer, sus ojos mostrándose llorosos. El hombre asintió.

-Si es así, nos veremos el martes- afirmó, levántandose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta. La madre de Yami y el ojirubí se levantaron, éste último intentando secar las lágrimas que aún caían. Simplemente, esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido. Sí, no podía negar que la idea de la cirugía le asustaba, sobretodo porque odiaba los hospitales. Pero sinceramente, no había duda de que valía la pena.

-Gracias- habló, estrechando la mano del médico, quien le sonrió ligeramente.

-Todo va a salir bien, joven- le dijo. Yami asintió, saliendo luego del lugar, seguido por Kaiba, quien también se despidió del médico de la misma forma.

-¡Yami! Qué pasó! Como te fue! Estás llorando de felicidad o tristeza? Dime!- Apenas salió de allí, Mokuba había corrido hacia él, haciéndole todas esas preguntas.

-Felicidad, Mokuba- respondió el ojirubí. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron de inmediato. Lo sabía, desde un principio lo había predicho, y no se había equivocado.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó alegre, abrazando con fuerza al joven, quien le devolvió el abrazo. Alguien más se unió al abrazo. El ojirubí alzó la mirada, encontrándose con Yugi.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Yami- le dijo su primo. Yami sonrió. Luego, vio a su abuelo y a sus amigos. Sí, habían varias personas allí, pero ninguno se había querido perder de ese momento. Y estaba feliz por ello, pues esa era otra prueba de que ahora sí tenía amigos verdaderos.

Mokuba y Yugi se apartaron, dejando que los demás abrazaran al ojirubí.

-¡Yami, estoy feliz por ti, viejo!- habló Joey, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos miel.

-Yo igual, Yami- le dijo Tristan.

-Es una gran noticia, Yami- miró que Ryou le decía.

-Felicidades, Yami- Fue lo que dijo Malik.

Y así, todos dejaron respirar al joven, quien notó que habían dos personas quienes aún no se habían acercado. Los miró. Allí estaban Marik y Bakura, ambos cruzados de brazos y con cara de aburrimiento.

-Mira, Yami, si crees que nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo que ellos....- dijo Bakura, mirando a Marik.

-Ya sabes, estar felices por ti y correr a abrazarte y todas esas cursilerías pues...- siguió el moreno de cabello rubio.

-¡Estás en lo cierto!- gritaron ambos de pronto, corriendo hacia Yami y encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo. El ojirubí solo pudo reír, no creyendo que aquellos dos de verdad estuvieran haciendo eso.

Se separaron en unos segundos.

-Ahora sí, me prestas tu Ferrari?- preguntó Bakura. Yami rodó los ojos. De nuevo con lo del Ferrari. Desde que el albino había visto que tenía uno, no dejaba de pedírselo.

-Nunca- contestó. El albino iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo, al ver a Kaiba colocar una mano en el hombro de Yami, quien se dio la vuelta. Pero el joven frunció el ceño, al ver el semblante del ojiazul.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo. Yami de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien. El rostro del castaño mostraba una seriedad y frialdad que nunca había visto, y sinceramente, no le gustaba para nada. -Afuera- agregó.

-Pero estoy...-

-Ahora, Yami- ordenó el empresario. El joven sintió cierto temor, pero asintió, mirando a los demás con inseguridad.

-Tranquilo, Yami, solo vinimos a ver cómo había salido todo- habló Joey.

-Sí, Yami, puedes ir con Kaiba- aseguró Yugi, sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Hermano- habló de pronto Mokuba. El CEO lo miró. -¿Puedo ir a casa de Yugi?- preguntó. El ojiazul asintió. Y sin decir nada más, caminó, alejándose del lugar. Yami parpadeó varias veces, no entendiendo qué le estaba sucediendo a su novio. Miró entonces a su madre, quien le sonrió.

-Ve, hijo- le dijo con seguridad. Yami sintió confusión, al notar que todos casi que lo estaban obligando a seguir al empresario. Pero de todas formas asintió, caminando detrás del ojiazul. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sabía si era buena idea.

Salieron del lugar en pocos minutos, llegando al parqueo y hasta el Porsche Cayenne del ojiazul, el cual obviamente no era el mismo que el ojirubí había visto dos años atrás. El empresario siempre cambiaba sus automóviles cada año, excepto el Bugatti, por ser edición limitada.

-Sube- le dijo el ojiazul, abriéndole la puerta. La inseguridad aumentó en Yami. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo?

Sin embargo hizo lo que el ojiazul le pidió, abrochándose el cinturón y esperando a que el empresario comenzara a conducir.

Y el viaje fue incómodo. Yami miraba de vez en cuando al castaño, sintiéndose pésimo al ver el semblante frío del empresario. ¿Había hecho algo mal acaso? Tal vez alguna de sus acciones había hecho enojar al CEO? Pero... cuál? Y por qué? El empresario nunca se enojaba con él.

Las ganas de llorar lo inundaron. Había esperado que el ojiazul estuviera feliz por él, apoyándolo ahora que sabía que en menos de una semana tendría que esta en el quirófano. Pero no, era todo lo contrario. El castaño no estaba feliz, para nada.

Optó por mirar a través de la ventana, intentando ignorar el semblante del empresario.

Varios minutos pasaron, que para Yami parecieron una eternidad, antes de que el automóvil se detuviera.

El ojiazul salió del auto, y Yami hizo lo mismo.

Pero al mirar el lugar en el que estaban, la confusión lo inundó.

La playa, cerca del muelle. Exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que habían compartido su primer beso juntos.

Siguió al empresario, caminando sobre la arena.

Hasta que de pronto, el CEO se detuvo, quedándose mirando las olas del mar.

-¿Seto?- preguntó con mucha inseguridad el ojirubí, no queriendo hacer enojar más a su novio.

Miró al castaño suspirar, dándose la vuelta y quedando de frente a él.

-Yami, sé que acabas... _acabamos_ de recibir una excelente noticia-comenzó. No dijo nada más hasta algunos segundos después. -Pero ahora quiero... hablar de otro asunto...- afirmó con seriedad. Pero lo que dijo luego, paralizó por completo el mundo de Yami. -Lo he pensado detenidamente y... ya no quiero que seas mi novio, Yami- afirmó.

Yami solo pudo mirar al ojiazul con incredulidad. Tal vez... se había equivocado al leer los labios del castaño? No, no podía ser, había leído bien estaba seguro. Pero entonces... eso significaría que...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No podía ser cierto. Seto no podía dejarlo, simplemente no podía.

¿Qué haría sin él? Moriría de seguro.

Sollozó impotente, no sabiendo qué hacer o qué decir.

Una mano en su mejilla lo hizo mirar al castaño.

-No llores- le dijo el ojiazul. Y para dejar al joven más confundido, lo besó ligeramente, sonriéndole cuando se hubo separado. -¿Sabes por qué no quiero que seas mi novio?- preguntó. Yami no respondió, pero más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. -No quiero que seas mi novio porque...- El ojiazul detuvo sus palabras. Y para sorpresa de Yami, el empresario se arrodilló sobre la arena, sacando algo de su bolsillo, una pequeña caja negra.

Y la abrió, mostrándole al joven un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante en su centro.

-Porque quiero que seas mi esposo... ¿te casarías conmigo, Yami?- finalizó. El joven solo se quedó inmóvil, su boca abriéndose en sorpresa. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la situación.

Luego, las lágrimas cayeron con aún más rapidez, aunque el alivio fue enorme.

-Sí... quiero casarme contigo, Seto- afirmó. El ojiazul sonrió, sacando el anillo de la caja y colocándolo en el anular izquierdo de la mano del joven, quien de inmediato cayó también de rodillas y golpeó levemente el pecho del castaño.

-Casi... me das un infarto- afirmó entre sollozos, sus voz escuchándose extraña pues ahora al ojirubí no le interesaba controlar el tono que utilizaba. El ojiazul le limpió las lágrimas.

-Con el semblante que mostraste, me imagino que sí estuviste al borde del infarto- le dijo el castaño.

-No es... gracioso!- exclamó Yami, mirándolo con reproche. -Y en el auto... te veías tan serio que... pensé...- intentó decir.

-Estaba nervioso. Sabes bien que siempre me comporto así cuando estoy nervioso, Yami- explicó. Sí, a él nunca le había gustado que las demás personas notaran sus nervios, por lo tanto, cuando los sentía, solía esconderlos bajo un manto de frialdad y seriedad.

Sonrió luego, al ver el bello rostro de Yami. Aquellos hermosos ojos, esos labios... Lo besó, sintiendo cómo el menor abría su boca, dándole acceso a ella. Sus lenguas se juntaron, danzando lentamente.

Pero entonces, el empresario se separó. Después de todo aún tenía algo que decirle a Yami.

-Sabes que el matrimonio entre parejas homosexuales se hará legal hasta dentro de diez meses, cierto?- preguntó. El joven asintió. Sabía bien aquello, pues a cada momento hablaban de ello en las noticias.

-¿Y que harías si te digo que seremos la primera pareja del mismo sexo en casarnos en todo Japón?- preguntó el ojiazul. Yami lo miró sorprendido. No podía... hablar enserio, cierto?

-¿Hablas enserio?- interrogó. No podía ser... por todos los dioses, si seguía soportando tantas sorpresas de verdad iba a terminar con un infarto.

El empresario asintió. Yami entonces no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, besándolo de pronto, y haciendo que ambos cayeron sobre la arena. No se separaron, el beso continuó.

El ojirubí estaba feliz, no había manera de negarlo. Y es que en el tiempo que él y Kaiba habían estado juntos, solo la felicidad lo había inundado. Y ahora saber que volvería a escuchar... y que además Seto y él serían los primeros en casarse... en _todo _Japón. Le costaba creer todo aquello, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cuando se separaron, el empresario habló.

-¿Y adonde iremos de Luna de miel?- preguntó. Yami de inmediato se sonrojó, al pensar en lo que se suponía debía suceder en esos días. Y es que a pesar de que ya llevaban dos años juntos, aún no habían tenido relaciones. No, Yami no había querido, pues deseaba que aquello fuera especial. Al ojiazul no le había molestado en lo más mínimo, estaba dispuesto a esperar al ojirubí el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El joven colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiazul, quien estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la arena. Por unos momentos, miró el mar. Le encantaba la playa, no había duda de eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba... perder su virginidad en la arena y frente al mar no sonaba mal.

Un profundo tinte rojo inundó sus mejillas. Pero debía admitir, que quería pasar su Luna del miel en algún lugar que tuviera una playa.

De pronto, una idea le llegó. Sonrió, decidiendo hacerle saber a su novio su elección.

-Seto- llamó, encontrando luego sus ojos con los del empresario. -Quiero una isla- le dijo.

El ojiazul rió por unos segundos.

-Buena elección- fue su respuesta.

**III**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose algo mareado y confundido al principio. Poco a poco, su visón borrosa se fue aclarando, dejándole ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Paredes blancas lo inundaban, pero eso no fue lo que captó su atención.

Miró a su madre, quien lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Intentó decir algo, pero encontró que no podía.

-Tranquilo, hijo, tienes que esperar a que los efectos de la anestesia desaparezcan- explicó la mujer.

Asintió débilmente, mirando al otro al lado de la cama. Y sonrió, sus ojos encontrando los grises de Mokuba.

-Todo salió bien, Yami- afirmó el chico, sonriéndole con alegría. -La cirugía tardó solo dos horas- anunció además. El ojirubí tomó la mano del menor, apretándola levemente. Estaba sumamente agradecido con Mokuba. Ahora, en cuatro semanas, le colocarían la parte externa del implante. Y, según lo que había dicho el médico, podría empezar a escuchar varios sonidos casi de inmediato.

-Gracias- logró decir al fin. El chico asintió.

-No es nada, Yami. De verdad lo mereces- contestó el menor.

El ojirubí entonces centró su atención en la última persona que se encontraba allí. Ésta estaba de pie detrás de Mokuba. Sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules del otro.

Mokuba, al ver a Yami mirar a su hermano, se alejó, queriendo darles un poco de espacio. El empresario entonces se acercó, tomando la mano de su novio.

-Seto- susurró Yami.

-Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida- confesó el ojiazul. El ojirubí rió levemente.

-Estoy bien, Seto- aseguró el ojirubí. El castaño asintió. Luego, llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo, sacando un objeto. Yami sonrió al verlo.

Extendió su mano izquierda, dejando que el empresario volviera a colocar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Sí, había tenido que quitárselo pues no podía entrar al quirófano con ningún objeto metálico. Pero ahora, aquel anillo de nuevo estaba donde pertenecía.

Luego, el ojiazul sacó algo más. Aquel collar con el dije de corazón. También había tenido que quitárselo para la cirugía. Pero al fin, el collar también regresó a donde pertencía, alrededor del cuello del joven.

Miró al castaño inclinarse hasta alcanzar sus labios. Fue un beso corto pero bello.

Y la alegría inundó a Yami al pensar en un detalle. Por fin podría escuchar la voz de su novio. Cómo había deseado hacerlo. Nunca le había dicho nada de ésto al castaño, pero hasta había tenido sueños en los que escuchaba la voz de su ojiazul. Pero, antes eran solo sueños, y ahora, se iban a cumplir.

-Te escucharé... decir tus votos- habló, las lágrimas haciéndose presentes. Era difícil creerlo aún, cómo de un pronto a otro aquella hermosa noticia había llegado. Después de tantos años al fin podía olvidarse por completo del pasado. Ahora, ya no había nada que lo atara a él.

El ojiazul se inclinó de nuevo, besándolo con suavidad.

Y Yami tomó una decisión.

Desde ese momento, su mundo y su futuro, le pertenecían solo a Seto.

**---FIN---**

Magi: ahora sí! Es el fin, final, término, conclusión xD La mayoría quiso que escribiera éste último capítulo, y aquí está. De hecho, quería que el epílogo tuviera un giro drástico, y creo que lo tuvo xD Ya sé que muchos habrían querido leer más... pero si seguía terminaría escribiendo un capítulo de 50 páginas -.- Además si lo seguía se saldría del tema principal que era la sordera de Yami. Así que se los dejo a la imaginación, sobretodo lo de la luna de miel en una isla privada xDD

Agradecimientos a **Sawada Tsunayoshi, kikyo, Aya Fujimiya, neko, Yami224, Montze, Yami RosenkreuZ, -Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan-, Nekiare, Adry-chan, angelsupreme34, Queer Lolita y Kimiyu **por sus bellos reviews. Espero que les haya gustado éste epílogo!

Y creo que eso es todo. Adiós a éste fic T.T En parte es un alivio terminarlo y en parte da nostalgia xD

Me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
